Engage Me
by chrihstie
Summary: They got married for the sake of a mother with little time, Hibari Akane- at first. Hibari Kyoya and Nanase Sakura had almost nothing in common but the engagement. "You're CEO of a company, part time mafioso, a.. sadistic husband by night.. And a full time attractive jerk. I must say that's one hell of a resume, Hibari Kyoya." [SEMI-AU]
1. The Proposal

**Engage Me. **

* * *

**Hibari Akane**, beloved mother of **Hibari Kyoya** and the only mother **Nanase Sakura** ever truly got to know, was limited on time due to sickness. Her remaining, half hearted wish, was to see the two get married. And the day her condition got worse, Hibari Kyoya and Nanase Sakura knew what they had to do. Though they never really spoke, always acted like they were strangers, and a situation in the past left quite a strain on their relationship. But they did it anyways. They got married, for her sake. But perhaps after a while, not so much so. Until days of pointless bickering, teasing or sarcastic conversations became a normality all with a hint of romance here and there.

_"You're CEO of a company. Part time mafioso. A sadistic husband by night. And a full time attractive jerk. I must say, that's one hell of a resume, Hibari Kyoya."  
__"Wao. And you're still the annoying herbivore you've always been."  
__"Well. That's my job. Wouldn't you get bored trampling over me if I wasn't?"_

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how fast the updates will be for this, I'll try for weekly. Just for fun since I randomly came up with a lot of bickering scenes between the two (and I must say, it's interesting to write).  
It's pretty descriptive in third person, pretty much so even in first person. It won't only be in Sakura's perspective, third limited or first, even though this chapter is. The first chapter is just an introduction, why the future is in it but I don't think I'll be writing from it (just giving you the idea), and so it's pretty sad/slow but I'll get right into their relationship (much like the given quotes above) probably next chapter. c: Enjoy!

_Nanase Sakura_ is my main OC. She's present in a lot of stories so if you like her, you will be able to find her in: **Midspring Day's Dream**, **Under a Virtual Sky Online**, **Shards of a Broken Mirror**. But she's slightly different in each, given she's raised differently in every one of them. But her parents remain the same though situations don't.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR _(just an obsessed fan)_ and I don't own my cover photo either _(due to change at certain chapters or story progression)_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

_FUTURE - Third person, limited (Sakura)_

* * *

Sakura slowly turned her head over to watch her husband's face as he slept- not for long though. He'd somehow wake up and surely that wouldn't end too well for the rest of the precious minutes she had left, oh how he _hated_ being woken up. Precious minutes before long strenuous work cooped up in a laboratory where she researched_ and researched and researched_ until she made some progress- but that was okay. Perhaps that was the stubbornness and dedication for science that she took after her father. Or simply the dedication she had grown for her new 'family'.

Hibari Sakura was now twenty five and already married but surely if anyone told her two years ago, she wouldn't have believed them. Because two years ago, she wasn't quite sure what love was and she never bothered to glance at a male, believe her or not. Well, gun at her head (though that seems to happen more often now than not), then she supposed she would admit Hibari Kyoya was the one exception to that and what a funny coincidence, though not at all funny, that he was the one that ended up by her side now.

But now, Hibari Sakura, twenty five and under the very strict training of her husband, she could confidently say that gun at her head wouldn't phase her so much and she might not have to answer that question if she played her cards correctly.

In fact, _young, young, young_ Nanase Sakura of two years ago or any younger would not believe anything that she was placed into now. Naive and ignorant. Surely not the fact that she was married to a man she never quite understood and never quite spoken to. And surely not the fact that she would be involved with the mafia- dropping her fashion designing job that she was decent at but never passionate for to follow her father's footsteps into a world of scientific endeavors for said mafia.

Especially since _Nanase_ Sakura still had a lingering hatred for Science that took her father away from her- and the family as a whole. So much so that she neglected her talents for science, that she threw away her project in seventh grade the day before the Science fair- So much so that she ripped up all the almost perfect scores she got on the Science tests up into high school even though she didn't truly _try_\- just half listened to the teacher.

But _Hibari_ Sakura was different. _Hibari Sakura_ went through a change that she supposed she would call worthwhile. If she had a chance to go back and fix everything that she COULD fix, she wouldn't bother. Though she supposed she'd go back and win some arguments against her husband.. but it mattered not. She never regretted anything and especially not their marriage despite all the worrying _Nanase_ Sakura went through, pacing back and forth with their marriage papers in her hand, nervously glancing at it as if it'd bite her. But _it_ wouldn't be the one to _bite_ her, no.

Hibari Sakura glanced down at the ring on her left finger and the matching one on her husband's. It was strange even now that she thought about it, the way it all happened._ How it started. _

Though the wedding itself made her head spin, the all too dazzling lights, the entrancing music that did nothing to calm her nerves, the jewels adorned on her that surely shone brighter than her smile that day- the way her pure white dress draped behind her, dragging against a velvet red carpet as she carefully walked up those steps to meet the man she always found herself ending with. That was a day muffled by all the other memories she collected by his side, some broken and some beautiful like shells on a beach.

But life had its ways and life did a lot of strange things. And life decided to throw her here and here she was happy to remain. So she supposed she thanked life and all that life had given her. There were some bad days but didn't everything look beautiful after the rain in the end?

She slowly sat up, holding up the blanket to her body before reaching to the floor and grabbing the kimono from the floor, draping it over her body. Carefully, she got up with a trained delicateness that resulted from years- no simply, a few months of trying not to wake the light sleeper that was her husband.

She slipped out the door and closed it as quiet as possible as she got ready first. Today, she woke up earlier than the alarm, earlier than the sun and that's how she usually preferred it. She hated the jolt she received and the loud noise to be the first thing she hears or thinks about as she wakes.

She entered the bathroom and was only temporarily blinded by the light she turned on as she went through her usual morning routines in a systematic pace. When she finished, her light pink hair was still damp as she quickly braided it, opting for waviness and the lingering smell of her shampoo when she unwinds it later.

Sakura strolled by her the next room before lightly opening it, taking a step inside and walking to the middle of the room. Peering down, she could never resist the smile that intuitively curved her lips as she watched and lightly caressed the new, extra meanings to her life: her children.

_Their_ children, she meant. And how glad she was that at least one of the babies inherited his beautiful eyes.

She turned and greeted her husband with a small smile after feeling his presence in the room, something he trained her for too. He was leaned against the door frame, watching her with those blue gray orbs she loved so much- even before she loved him. His hair was especially tousled after a long night of- ...sleep, the black yukata hanging on his body.

She pulls the blanket higher over the baby's small body and spares one more glance before walking out the door, her husband behind her before he finishes his part and he shuts the door quietly. He went to finish his morning routines and she went to fulfill her other part of it, breakfast and what not.

And so she did. She sets the finished meal on the table before she walked over to the small shrine hidden behind doors. She replaced the food on the shrine with the new one for the day and smiles at the picture of the woman she loved all too much.

Hibari Akane. The picture of a smiling, healthy woman with mid length silky black hair parted in the middle that rested over her shoulders. Kind gray eyes and an even kinder smile.

Oh how she missed this person. The woman she considered her mother even before Sakura was officially her daughter in law. And every happy moment, no- everyday she thanked Akane for what she unknowingly did for Sakura and everything she did before that. But even if her life wasn't as it is now, she would've thanked Akane regardless.

The woman that treated Sakura like she was her own daughter. She might have felt like it was her obligation once Sakura's mother died, too young for Sakura to truly remember, but she never once treated Sakura like a burden. She showed up to Sakura's graduation with proud smiles, a camera 'to capture the moment', and even a much appreciated but unneeded gift. She celebrated Sakura's birthday with her since the year after they thankfully met. She offered Sakura a shoulder to cry on and a home to come back to. And perhaps she even offered Sakura the greatest joy in her life, her son. And no matter what it was, Sakura would have done anything for this woman- her mother.

Perhaps Sakura did. At least she believed she did. She could clearly remember the day it all started, the day everything went downhill before it started slowly trudging its way back up without the weight she would have carried along even if it killed her.

She remembered the day she cursed life and everything in it, she remembered the way her legs caved in and her sobs betrayed her; she remembered the moment that under any circumstance he would have told her what a weak 'herbivore' she was but instead she found his silent sobs- as he hit, and hit, _and hit_ the wall until he bled, and bled, and _bruised_\- and she didn't think anything could have broke her heart more than the absence of Akane- but no.

The man she would have thought to be the _strongest_ in the world _broke_ and she believed that _shattered_ every and each broken piece she had into a thousandth. From then, _even then_, she swore she'd _never _let him feel that way. And she remembered that she swore to herself that if he came to love her too, then she'll become stronger. Stronger so that she'd never break and so that he'd never have to break because of her.

She turned now to the man who knelt down beside her, watching the same picture with the same love for the same woman. And she pulled up a smile onto her lips as she leaned onto his shoulder for the moment before their day truly starts. One out of the many.

Hibari Sakura could remember almost everything that happened to this day, where she now sat in the comforts of _their _home, in the room dedicated to this person and this person alone. Absent of her presence, absent of her warmth and the gentle voice that calmed her so.

* * *

_'PRESENT' - First person, Sakura_

* * *

It was a day like no other. I had just gotten out of work when my phone vibrated. Glancing down at it lazily still with messy folders in the other arm, I almost dropped my phone out of shock. _No. No no no no no. _

And then I was speed walking, running. "_Tcht_," I had to take off my black heels and carry them just so that I could make it there faster. _Please be okay. Please-!_

I was in such a hurried state to get out to the hospital, I didn't think twice before mowing anyone down in my run. I shoved a businessman, received some honking from crossing the street recklessly, and I think I might have spilled coffee on someone.

But the hell do I care at this moment? She was important. And she was all that matters.

_Almost there. Almost there-!_

I busted through the door and ignored the low grumbling of disapproval I heard, ran over to the woman's bedside and almost collapsed out of worry, partly exhaustion. My face must've looked terrible, my hair, my clothes, my everything was probably unpresentable- but who cared about 'presentable' when the woman you loved most was on a hospital bed?

"Sakura-chan," the woman smiled softly. Her voice sounded gentle but tired. She look tired. Oh so tired. Paler, almost as white as the plain walls surrounding us. And I felt my heart twist.

"Akane-san. Are you okay?" I asked between breaths. I was panting and still having a hard time catching my breath, taking in the air that smelled slightly of medicine but not so much since the air conditioner took care of any scent really.

"I'm fine. It was just a fall." _Liar!_ You fell down the _stairs_, I objected inside my head. "I wanted to tell you that I couldn't make it to our meeting today," she smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

She was sitting up, leaned against a white pillow as her hand rested one on top of each other on her stomach, the white blanket up to her waist. White. She was so white, everything was so _white_ and I swore ever since she started become so weak, trips to the hospital were more often paid than not, that the color alone _burned_ in my eyes.

I shook my head as I forged a smiled. "I'm glad you're fine, that's all that matters." But she didn't look fine at all. She had always been frail, fragile as of lately. She was growing weaker and this wasn't the first time that she fell.

Though even in a poorer state, she was respectable looking as always. Her silky black hair piled barely over her shoulders, her middle split bangs were tucked neatly behind her small ears.

She chuckled softly, her delicate hand covering her mouth as she did so. "It was a good thing Kyoya was with me today." _Kyoya._

I turned over to the man who was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyeing me with an unreadable expression as always. He was dressed in a black blazer, dark purple dress shirt, a black tie, and black pants.

I gave him a small nod before turning back to her. It was the best I could manage. We almost always ignored each other's presence. We never spoke save for a few words and I supposed it was better than when we did.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" I offered.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you. You don't have to worry about me. Haven't you been swamped with work lately?"

"I, ah. It's nothing too strenuous," I reassured her. Though it was. They were throwing projects at me left and right with the oncoming fashion show and I'm starting to wonder why I went down this line of work when I didn't enjoy it one bit.

"Oh! By the way, I just saw the magazine earlier in the week and I saw your work. It was gorgeous! I'm so proud of you," she smiled.

And nothing made me happier to hear despite the turbulence of more negative feelings weighing me down. "Thank you, I'd love to design a dress for you actually," I said as I pulled the chair over and sat down. "I'm already working on it." _So please, get well soon. Not for a silly dress- but for me. For your son- For yourself. _

"Really? That'd be great. I'm lucky to have a daughter like you," she said. _Daughter_. I saw the man shift a bit in his position stationed at the wall opposite on the side I was on but I ignored it.

Even after years _and years and years_ of 'knowing' each other, we somehow managed to stay 'strangers'. Acquaintances at best, perhaps on Hibari Kyoya's better days. But friends were 'herbivorous' in his book and family was not an option unless blood related or official on paperwork.

"You know I've always consider you as my daughter, right?"

"Of course," I smiled.

She told me often as if I'd forget if she didn't. But I didn't mind, it made me happy to hear it. Because well, I probably would doubt it if she didn't tell me as often as she did. I supposed she knew me more than I knew myself. Must be a mother's intuition. Even if she, unfortunately, isn't really mine.

But this time, in this situation, the reminder seemed awfully distant. Like a voice from a person walking farther and farther away from you.

* * *

I bowed before closing the door behind me and promising her I'll visit as often as I could.

He was already walking away with a hand in his pocket, the thin heels of his shoes clattered against the tiled hallways of the hospital. I caught up to him in a few strides, my tall heels made much more noise than his.

"Tell me what really happened," I said. "And don't you dare say it's none of my business," I added, knowing a number of his replies as if it was a default setting.

He lazily shifted his attention to me, watching me as if he was debating whether or not he should tell me. Though his eyes looked so tired and if I looked longer, perhaps I would've noticed the silent fury in them.

"Ask the doctor yourself," was all he said but it was low, strained as if the result of it would be undesirable- though I was scared and I hated to admit it, I don't doubt it.

And I stopped walking, letting him stride much farther away from me as I watched his tall receding back.

We really never got along. Even after all these years, even if we slept under the same roof for quite some time- even if we went to the same school for a few years. And I supposed he never really liked me- and I never really had another thought for him. Not after _'that_'.

* * *

So I did. I found her doctor and…

Part of me wished I didn't ask. Part of me wished I never knew but how- why would I waste another day not knowing? Not knowing what I could do for her? And I would do _anything_.

I remembered gripping the collar of his coat, remembered almost sinking to the ground and wishing it might as well swallow me up, I remembered staring dumbfounded at the ground as it spun in and out of focus. Though I don't _really _remember _how _I got home that day.

I hated, _hated, __**hated**_\- oh _so so __**so**__ hated_ when life decided to flip an hourglass over and measured the remaining breaths of a _person_ over grains of sand. Why _why WHY_?

_Why.. Why her?__** WHY? **_The question rang through the otherwise empty hollow of my mind. _Why was life so __**cruel**__? And why did life try to rip away the people that __**never **__did anything wrong? Why did bad things happen to __**good**__ people?_

* * *

**{ ... }**

"I really wish I could see the day that my handsome son and my beautiful daughter gets married," she whispered, the loss of strength in her voice.

"You will," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "You will," I repeated, maybe more to myself than her.

She laughed softly. "I sure hope so."

I think that broke my heart more than hearing the doctor say she didn't have much longer to live- it's that she knows it AND she accepted her oncoming death.

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan," she cooed softly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I tried to wipe my tears.

She chuckled shortly, her fragile hand lightly squeezed mine. "Why are you sorry?" and her voice broke. I was scared to look up but I did anyways and my heart squeeze, _strained, suffocated me_\- I almost thought then that it wanted to _kill me_ though I suppose I had no qualms in dying if it meant I could stay by this woman's side.

She was crying and I hated myself if I was the reason she did. _Please no, please don't. _

I hugged her and it was the saddest thing to say that we sobbed together. Usually I was the one to cry on her shoulder and she would stroke my hair or rub circular motions on my back to calm me- and not this. Not crying together for the inevitably. THIS wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm so pathetic, I'm supposed to be strong," she whispered as she wiped her tears.

"No, you don't have to be. How could you be?" I spoke with a muffled voice, still buried in her hair and the ocean of tears.

"I'm scared." And oh how my heart broke to hear those two words. "But not about death. A mother never wants to leave her child…Both of you…. Kyoya." I backed up to let her speak to her son and sat back down in a way that was more like falling upon it with tired legs, only a part of my too exhausted self. "Kyoya, come here." She held up her hand weakly and he let his arms fall down to his side as he walked closer, grabbing her hand and sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"You always have a hard time with words and expressing yourself. I know you're a wonderful child. But it always worries me that you'll have a hard time chasing happiness," she muttered as she caressed his hand with her thumb while wiping away her tears gently with her other hand.

"I don't need that," he said dryly. Wrong choice of words. I glanced down to the blurry ground, feeling rather awkward along with the obvious emotions. _Perhaps I should leave_. He might be able to express himself better if I wasn't here.

"If only… If only I could rest assured," she whispered as her voice seemed weaker. Her attention turned to me with a warm smile. "You'll help Kyoya, won't you? He may be strong but I feel like he loses track of what's truly important sometimes."

I was astounded by her words. _Me__, take care of __him__? He doesn't even speak to me._ But I couldn't say that. "Of course," I smiled weakly, holding her other hand that was oh so thin.

She laughed breathlessly. "You two. It's nice having you both by my side. You're both such sweet children. You know.." her voice started to trail off and I was sure she was getting tired. "I used to believe that you two would make a nice couple. If only you would fall in love. Then Sakura-chan will _really_ be my daughter," she laughed with a hand covering her mouth. "That's awkward. I don't mean to make you guys feel weird.. It's just a silly woman's dream," she smiled as she glanced at both of us.

And in that moment, I had the strangest connection with Hibari through eye contact. It was one of the few moments I actually looked him in the eyes. Such a beautiful blueish silver color too-

I thought she was feeling sleepy when her voice drifted off.

But when she coughed, choked and her heart beat level elevated extremely- I was wrong and I don't think I've ever hated being wrong as much as I did then. My eyes widened as I hit the button immediately, calling the nurse with a shaky voice. Hibari stood up abruptly and I didn't even flinch when the chair crashed loudly to the ground.

"Akane-san. Akane-san?" _Please. Please be okay. Please-_

Wheels- carts were being pushed in rapidly and a blur of voices surrounded us.

"Mother-" If I wasn't hyperventilating and the room didn't seem so out of focus, I'd be pondering over that fact that it might've been the first time I heard him call her that.

"Please leave the room," the nurse said as she ushered me out.

"Akane-san-"

"Please _leave_," the nurse said again as she pushed me out.

"Will she be okay?" I asked with too shaky of a voice, gripping her arm.

"We don't know yet. Please wait patiently _outside_."

The door closed in my face and I was just staring at it blankly for a moment.

"She'll be okay… _She'll be okay, right_?" I whispered more to myself than the man I barely bothered to notice beside me.

I whipped my head around when I heard a loud noise. Hibari just punched the wall- and made a remarkable dent in it. His arm was still extended but his head was held low. And I'd never seen him make such a strong emotion before.

He was always impassive or slightly irritated. But never furious. Or deeply sorrowed. And I almost wished I had the strength to punch that wall too. But instead I was weak. And weak people like me only knew how to cry.

But I supposed I was something more than weak- Reckless.

Because I took that step forward as he backed up, his arm falling lifelessly down at his side, I grabbed it gently and for a small moment I wondered if it was shaking out of fear or anger.

For a moment he didn't react. But then he looked up at me, his eyes and expression leaving me speechless for a moment. I had never seen him… so broken.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled with an evident tone of disapproval, still keeping some of his mentality in tact.

And I wondered when the last time I truly spoke to him was- though it wasn't a good conversation. Not in the slightest. So my choice of words were a bit off. But that's okay.

"...Shut up. I'm doing this for me, not you." And I pressed into him, my face buried in his chest. Enveloped in his masculine scent- a nice smelling cologne. And for a moment I felt a bit calmer. At least calm enough- or quite ironically, possibly the opposite- to say this:

"_Let's get married_."

I felt him tense up. No response.

Until there was a strong squeeze at my hand, borderline hurting.

We stayed that way, me leaning against him, my face in his rather hard chest. And after a while, his face was buried in my hair in such a slow motion I was sure it took a lot of reluctance and thought. Though he should worry not, like the all times he came home late at night scratched up and bleeding, I would keep his sorrow a secret and I wouldn't bother him with questions I know he'd never answer.

But as we stood there, me leaned against him, his face in my hair- I wonder if we'll ever be something more than 'husband and wife' by papers. And I sure hoped this wouldn't the most loving moment we'll ever have together- since I'm guessing that was a 'yes' to my weirdest proposal ever.


	2. Declaration

**Engage Me.**

* * *

**A/N:** I did plan on updating faster but I had a lot of other story ideas. :o It's still pretty slow right now, the wedding should be soon. c: And she'll meet Tsuna and others then (she already knows them though). And she'll learn about the Mafia side sometime then too. :) Also, a lot of Sakura's POV bc I don't really want to reveal what Hibari thinks though I'm sure he thinks little of it except for how annoying the whole thing is.

_On a side note_, Sakura works in a city nearby Namimori. Hibari's company is also in the same city too. I don't think Namimori is big enough for a fashion industry or a major business one. Though Hibari and his mother lives in Namimori still and Sakura moved out awhile ago to an apartment in the city. When Akane got injured, she was with Hibari in the city so she went to the nearest hospital, where she continues to stay.  
Also, 'Emu' is probably the Japanese equivalent to saying 'M'. You'll see why I mentioned this once you get to the middle of the chapter. c: Enjoy!

P.S. Thank you to **Lemontea-addict** for reviewing !

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_First person; Sakura _

* * *

To say 'relieved' was how I felt when she still had more time was an understatement. I was so happy, I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I could kiss every God I've ever known to exist in people's mind- I could dance with smelly trolls- I could even get hit by a truck and I'd still be smiling- Though that sounded painful.

So instead I hugged her as I couldn't help from tearing up and I didn't want to repeat another episode of both of us sobbing together. And that it seemed like a much wiser choice than smothering Gods, stinking with trolls, or getting ran over.

I wiped my tears away quickly from behind her and I backed away while my eyes met Hibari's, who was watching me from the other wall. And we had another one of those unexplained connections.

I did receive the paperwork this morning in my office- strangest thing I would ever see on a random Friday morning (it actually beat seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi running around the town with his boxers in middle school). So it really was a confirmation. I was just hoping this isn't something I would regret- it was a _big, big, BIG_ deal after all. But it was a bigger for _her_. So it shouldn't matter.

_It doesn't matter._

"Akane-san," I smiled as I grabbed her hand. "Hib- Kyoya and I have good news for you," I said. _'Good news'. Oh boy. _It made it sounded like something you'd say when you're pregnant- not getting married.

She raised an eyebrow before turning to glance at him too. "What is it?" And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be the one to tell her. But someone has to be the 'man' in this 'relationship', and it won't be him.

I walked to Hibari's side and grabbed his hand for effect. I felt him tense up, probably glared at me too but I didn't bother to note, and I hope she didn't notice. "We're going to get married!" I grinned. Yay, my mind celebrated sarcastically. Married to the devil, it cheered.

Her mouth dropped for a second and I'm sure if anyone told me some months ago- no, a few days ago that I'd be saying this, my mouth would drop too. "You are?" she found her voice, still a stunned expression.

"Yep," I smiled. "I'm sure we've both been thinking about it for awhile but we decided we should soon," I said. _Lie. Lie lie lie lie._ And I wonder if she knew better. It's not like we ever talked in front of her.

"Really?" she asked again with a questioning glance. "You guys have been dating?"

"It was uh.. a bit on and off," I said. "He's always so busy.. But.." I ruffled the back of my hair. "I kind of.. I suppose I fell in love at first sight," and the fact that my face heated up was not something I did on purpose.

I felt a small twitch from the hand in mine but I ignored it.

"Kyoya?" she looked up at him, though her expression seemed more hopeful.

"Hn? Mn," was the noise he made. I supposed she bought the fact that he was shy and inexpressive, even to his 'lover'.

"How come you guys never told me?" _Ohhhh, that's a good question_.

"It wasn't really.. uh.. official. I didn't know how to categorize it, you know? Plus Kyoya.." I tried to explain but I mean- I didn't know what to explain. Since it wasn't true.

I just didn't want her to feel like we got married for her sake- though it was.

"He didn't really ask me to be his girlfriend or anything," I chuckled awkwardly._ That would make sense, right? Someone like him. _

"Kyoya!" she scolded in a joking way. "Sakura-chan is a beautiful girl. What would you do if someone stole her away?"

He scoffed and I had the urge to elbow him where my arm was conveniently located. And something told me that it wouldn't be easy to 'steal' anything from Hibari Kyoya- much less if he had someone he truly cared about.

* * *

**...**

"You lied to her." His dress shoes' footsteps came to a stop, he turned back only to narrow his eyes._ Gee._

He didn't have to say it out loud, it only made me feel worse about myself- and about the whole situation.

"I felt bad but.. I didn't want to make it seem like she forced it on us! I just…" I glanced down. "I just want her to rest assured.."

But he didn't speak so I suppose he agreed with me. It was always silence or disapproval, along with a few strings of insults.

I was about to say something else, hence my parted lips but I lost what I was going to say once the ringtone, never changed throughout all these years, broke through the silence.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no.. dai naku shou naku nami ga ii.._"

_The Namimori Middle anthem_. If it was my first time hearing it, perhaps I would've laughed and had to deal with his death glare but it wasn't, so I waited patiently as he picked it up.

"Hibari," brusque and impatient. "I _already_ said-  
I _said_ I'm not going. And that's final. ….  
I don't care, replace me.  
… It's none of your business," and he snapped his phone shut.

I have no idea what that phone call was for, if it was for his company or anything else but… I'm sure it would've been quicker and more understandable if he just explained instead of his usual 'none of your business' crap.

He shifted his attention over me, eyeing me with those gray orbs. "What more do you want?"

_God_. This was a public place and I was allowed to stand here too. But I didn't say that because I do need something else. "Come with me to look for wedding dresses some day soon."

"_What?_" as if it was the most unbelievable thing he heard. I don't blame him. I'm not too sure how those words traveled out of my mouth and I'm sure it's one of the more ridiculous things I had ever said, possibly to the most ridiculous person of choice. Though it wasn't as bad as '_let's get married_'.

"If Akane-san is well, she would want to come too. And it's something a _fiancee_ is supposed to do," I frowned. I'll never get used to that fancy sounding word that framed my impending doom.

Hibari grumbled something under his breath before taking out his high tech, state of the art phone and slides through it. I assumed a busy man like him is checking his schedule. "Thursday at 2 PM till 4, no later." _Six more days, huh._

I sighed. It didn't really work with _my_ schedule but I'm sure it'd be harder to reschedule with a CEO and impossible to reschedule with Hibari Kyoya. "That's fine," though I'm sure he didn't even care about my response.

And then he left. No goodbyes or anything. No see-you-laters- but of course not. I never received one.. or much less anything for that matter. So I never expected anything and I was fine with it- used to it.

* * *

**[ Next Day. ]**

"No, no. I do get you! The male main protagonist is perfect for Chisatsu," I chimed.

"You really support him, don't you?" Akane laughed softly as she closed the novel, placing it down on her lip.

"I think his character is really nicely developed," I explained.

"Ah. Then," she gave a smile that really made her seem only as if she was barely thirty. "What kind of guy is your 'type'?" she laughed.

"My type?" I pursed my lips. "I don't really think about that… But if I thought about it… Hm. Someone that isn't too clingy? Keeps to himself? Not too nice either," I concluded.

"Ehhh," she mused with a smile.

"W-What?" I felt like I said something wrong. _Oh shit- Should I really have answered that? Aren't I… engaged to her son-_

"That sounds a lot like Kyoya."

_Oh. ….OH. Oh no. Does it? I supposed it_ does. I laughed awkwardly… feeling a lot more awkward than anything. _But at least it- I-_ I sighed.

"Why don't you like 'too nice' people?" she asked.

"I feel like they get pushed around," I frowned. "And people tend to try and use them. Sometimes nothing gets done from being nice either," I rambled but caught myself before I could say anything offensive.

"Well then I think Kyoya is perfect for you," she said. I ignored the 'perfect' part because I was pretty glad she also knew her son was anything but 'nice'. "He-"

The door slid open to reveal- Well, speak of the devil. Almost literally.

"What?" he frowned as he caught my stare. _What's his problem? A normal person would glance up at an opening door. _

"We were talking about how Sakura-chan's preference in guys completely matches you!" she smiled playfully.

I whirled around, my face must have been completely red because it felt too warm. "Akane-san!" _Geez. What is she, a gossiping teenager?_

"It's really adorable how you can still be shy around your fiancee," she smiled. _Fiancee!_

He grumbled something under his breath before sauntering over to a chair and sitting down on it after pulling it over to the bed.

"So Kyoya, what do you like about Sakura-chan?" she smiled playfully from where she sat. I imagined myself to spit out nonexistent water. Though I couldn't care less of what she said as long as it made her look so happy. Her smile was so warm I felt like it lit up her pale complexion.

I saw his eye twitch just slightly as he sighed exasperatedly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Kyoya, I want to know. You guys are engaged, there's nothing to be shy about," she said. _Engaged, right._

He opened his eyes slowly before his eyes shifted lazily over to me, scrutinizing. I tensed immediately and suddenly felt very awkward under his gaze.

"She's stubborn."

"What-" But he stopped me at parted lips.

"And persistent. So, she doesn't know how to give up."

He sure bent that one to a slightly better angle. Though I still get the feeling of wanting to stomp on his foot.

"It's acceptable that she was always on time to school, never missed class unless of a crucial condition, and healthily participated in school activities." …..._So he was 'okay' with me because I was an ideal student?_

Akane nodded slowly. "Uh, anything else?" The woman smiled patiently.

"No."

"You don't think she's absolutely cute, kind, and lovely?" Akane giggled. _Say yes or nod_-

"No," he frowned. _This guy_.

"Oh, _Kyoya_~" I feigned a loving voice. He tensed and I'm not sure if I imagined his eye twitching. _Bastard._ "You must have had a tiring day of work," _I really hope you did, you jerk_. "Let me give you a massage." _And find that nice little pressure point in your shoulder_.

"How very sweet of you, Sakura-chan. I'm sure this is what makes you a great wife to be," she smiled encouragingly. _So Hibari didn't get to move; good, good_.

I placed my hands on both sides of his shoulders lightly before squeezing, pressing. _He has such broad shoulders- but he's a guy. Such a strong back too- _

"This doesn't feel good one bit. You can't even give a massage right-" I pressed down as hard as I could on purpose and he tensed up._ Serves him right-_

"Eek," I yelped as he grasped my wrist, pulling me forward so that my chest hit his back. He turned to give me the most devious glare and I gulped.

He hissed lowly in my ear, his warm breath tickling me. "Try that again and I _will _snap your wrist in half." We both glanced over to Akane who was absorbed into her book again so thankfully, she probably didn't hear any of it.

I frowned, fuming as he released my captive hand and I straightened back up. _Kami-sama, please grant me the strength to kill- I mean, to not kill him._

* * *

**[ Day After. ]**

"Emu," I said as I entered her office. She looked up from the designer bag, probably her own creation and watched me for a moment with a blank expression before sighing exasperatedly.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"Ah." I took a step back into the doorway and rapted on her door with a grin. In my defense, the door was already open. And when doors are open, it seemed ridiculous to knock. B_ut hey, she complained._

The red haired girl frowned before waving me in. "Just get in here, you goof."

I closed the door behind me before taking a seat in one of the plush green couches, straightening my black pencil skirt. I busied myself with the abstract paintings that hung on the dark plum colored walls while waiting for her to finish what she was doing. _Purple walls, green couches_._ Leave it to fashion designers that picked interesting color schemes just because they were complementary. _

I heard a shuffle as she got up and placed herself carefully in front of me, crossing one leg over the other. Her maxi dress draped down over her legs, curling around them.

"So," she raised an eyebrow as she leaned back. "What is it? Unless you came here to see my winning design," she smirked, eyes flitting over the bag that sat in its glory on her desk.

"I have designer bags too," I gave her a silly grin as I pointed to the area, dark circles, under my eyes. _Designer eye bags._

She rolled her eyes but cracked a smile anyways. I laughed softly. "Well _that, _congratulations by the way. But I also have something to tell you," my smile dropped slightly.

She continued to watch me, probably analyzing my expression. "Out with it," she frowned. "I don't have all day, you know." This was how she always was. Impatient, short tempered. But she was a close friend to me so I was used to it.

She tucked an offending strand of hair back to where it belonged with the rest of her hair, re-clipping the 'MM' yellow pin. M.M was her initials though it was something she preferred everyone to call her. Madeleine Marie, was her full, French name. I thought it was ridiculous to call her M.M but I didn't tell her that, instead I call her 'Emu' though she didn't seem to mind.

"Um… You see, Emu.." I started but unsure how to tell her. I guess I didn't have very many options. She uncapped her water bottle and took a small sip. _Well, bad timing_. "I'm getting married."

Her violet eyes widened as she jolted forward a bit, choking and coughing while pounding against her chest lightly. "_What_?" she asked between a strangle of coughs, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'm getting-"

She put a hand out, silencing me. "Oh my god. You didn't even have a _boyfriend_, you can't expect me to believe that- Wait, is it April 1st-"

"No," I smiled. _It isn't even April yet, though I suppose it was almost._

She scanned my expression after calming down, her fit was gone now. "You're serious." She said it like a fact, not a question.

I nodded slowly, letting the information sink into her. The red haired girl rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have waited for me to finish drinking the water?"

"I thought it'd be entertaining," I laughed. _And it was_.

"You demon," she muttered, absent mindedly fixing the 'MM' clip. "So. When or how or who or- WHY? Last time I checked, you didn't have _any_ interest in even _dating_ anyone. Or did you hide it from me- Though, that's impossible," she smirked.

It was true, both of the things she said. I didn't have an interest and- well, she reads me like a book. I wasn't bad at lying, but she excelled in the whole 'Sakura Interrogation' area.

"Getting married _soon_, I want to get married before my non biological mother's illness gets worse. Um… I'm getting married to her son," I answered in order, making it sound a lot more casual than it was. _Oh, it was anything BUT casual_.

"Her son? Is he _good looking_? Wait. Is he _RICH_?" she asked. _Same old, same old._

"Yes, Emu. He's rich," I laughed at her motives and glanced away after. M.M nodded approvingly, arms crossed in front of her chest. But she was still waiting. I cleared my throat. "And good looking, I suppose," I muttered.

"...Nanase Sakura. Did you just say the man was good looking?"

"Yes. Shut up, I'm not saying it again," I felt my face warm up.

"Pics," she demanded simply.

"I don't have pics," I frowned.

"Well then, I expect pics by next week."

"What? No," I answered with an incredulous tone. That was ridiculous. A picture of Hibari Kyoya. He'd snap my phone in half, and then he'd snap me in half. But of course he'd make me watch the tragedy of watching my phone break before he let me die.

"You're getting me a picture," she smiled. And apparently it was final. "And a name," she quirked an eyebrow, expecting it now.

I didn't feel like giving her a name. Surely she knew of every CEO or just any rich person in Japan, mostly the bachelors. It was her interest, anyways. But I can't hide it from her forever. "Hibari Kyoya."

And I almost regret saying it. For some reason her violet eyes widened more than I expected. Her face looked like a mixture of disbelief and pure horror. I mean if someone told me sometime ago that I'd be marrying him, that'd be my face too. _But what does she know?_

"Wait. Let me drink this water so I can spit it out at you," M.M. ended up saying after collecting her expression to only a frown.

"That's gross, Emu. And unladylike," I teased. "Do you know him? Though, he is a CEO of a successful corporation."

"He's not ONLY a CEO, Sakura." _Only?_

I raised an eyebrow and my mind swam in chaotic thoughts of every possibility to her horror. "What do you mean? ...Oh god. Is he a womanizer? Does he sleep-"

She waved off the rest of my questions with a dismissive gesture. "Sakura, be serious for a second. And of course he sleeps, he's human- kind of."

"You didn't let me finish." I frowned. The thought of him and women displeased me but thankfully, I'm 90% sure it would displease him too. "And I _am_ serious, _what_ are you talking about? What do you mean?"

Her glossed lips parted for a moment. "You-" M.M. paused in thought and I'm sure she was scanning my expression again.

"Stop that and answer my question."

"You don't know," she muttered. And it wasn't even a question.

"Don't know _what_?" I was getting frustrated.

She didn't speak for another moment. _What was she hiding? Why would she know something? _"Nothing," she concluded. "Just that, I heard that he's… a bit violent? You know what you're getting into, right?"

_Violent? How does she know?_ It's not like people would publish articles about how 'violent' a CEO is. But the world is small and so chances are, she might know him. "Yes, I know. I've known him for almost ten years," I mumbled. _I've known the… terror_.

"And you don't know?"

"Don't know _what_?" I repeated for the second time, my tone giving away my building distress.

Before she could answer, an alarm clock on her phone rang and she checked it quickly. She always had an alarm or two set up, too much for my taste but hey, it's her lifestyle.

"Shit. I have a meeting to get to," she mumbled as she stood up, walking over to her desk to collect her things. She packed the sketches into a bag she designed herself, a tannish color with M.M. all over it.

"Emu-"

"Later, Sakura," she dismissed with a hand, muttering reminders to herself on what to do at what I assume would be a presentation.

I sighed, knowing how nerve wracking it could be for her so I let her off. "Good luck with your meeting. I'll send an invitation soon," I said simply before closing the door behind me. leaving my red short haired friend to her work.

* * *

_Third person, limited; Hibari_

* * *

**[ Hours Later. ]**

He slid open the door and closed it after himself as he stepped in, taking in the drafty air of the room. It was dark and there were no lights to illuminate the room but the pale moonlight from the window which faintly shone over the hospital bed.

His mother was tucked in, blanket up to her neck as she slept peacefully, no harm to her expression. On the chair and leaned over onto the bed was the girl. Arms acted her pillow as she rested her head on it. Does she ever leave?

Not like he was even somewhat appreciative that his mother had company, he was just feeling more reassured that there was another person keeping watch over his frail mother.

Hibari frowned as he walked over to the window, closing it shut and the curtains that were picked up by the wind fell to where they belong.

"_Hibari.._"

His ears caught the sound of the low murmur that escaped the girl's lips. He glanced down at her, waiting for the next words. What did this herbivore want?

But upon seeing her closed lids, he assumed she was sleep talking. "_Hibari,_" she mumbled again. "_Can I… pet… your bird…_"

Hibird? In her dream, she wants to pet Hibird? Wao, he thought sarcastically. She was still annoying even in her sleep. He scoffed quietly as to not wake up his mother; he couldn't care less about the girl.

"_Idiot._" Oy, this herbivore better not be calling him an idiot inside her dream. If so, he better be biting her to death in that dream. "_Ow.._" And he supposed he did.

He also supposed he couldn't help the very slight curve of his lips. A smirk.

"_You… You can't name the twins… Nami.. and Mori…_"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at that one. Twins? Nami, Mori_. _Not to mention she was having a dream about their children (he frowned at the thought) already-

"_Obsessed.._" she muttered and his eyes narrowed. He's not obsessed about the town. He has pride in it, wants to protect it, and never enjoys leaving the vicinity of it. It's not obsession- it's dedication.

For a moment he had the urge to whack the girl on the head but he thought against it. She would wake up and she would surely have some outrageous reaction. He doesn't feel like dealing with her right now, not to mention she'd wake up mother.

The female fell silent and he made his way over to the chair against the other wall. This won't be comfortable, but he doesn't care. He was a light sleeper and the low hum or seldom beeping from the machines would have been an obstruction to his attempts but he was tired today.

He worked harder and faster so that the work could get done and that he could arrive at the hospital earlier. Though it was late already and mother was asleep.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifting into a more comfortable position. Slowly he closed his eyes and let his mind wander off where it may.

If he wasn't so tired, he'd have scoffed and frowned at the ridiculous murmur he would have killed her for if it was enough to wake him up:

"..._Love you too_…."

Instead the last thing that rang through his groggy mind was:

_Idiot._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_  
_If you have time, please drop a review. c:_


	3. Like Before

**Engage Me.**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter will give you more into Hibari's thoughts and more into their past. Just an insight. Still going pretty slow. :o It'll pick up the pace soon so I apologize if it's boring. Hope you'll like it anyways. c:

**Underlined phrases** are either for foreign words (not in "Japanese") or _emphasis_ if paired with italics.

Thank you to **cherrypeachblossom, lemontea-addict, MsNi98**, and **magicjewel** for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated and very helpful!

**Announcement: **2 new stories if you're interested or.. bored. **Same Difference**, a Hibari x Fem!Hibari fic. c: And **Uncharted Waters**, a reincarnation fic for Bluebell. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_They were on the rooftop. It was Namimori High. There was a small breeze that ruffled her hair and picked up her skirt a bit, but not detrimental. _

_He was leaning onto the railing, the yellow bird sang the Namimori Middle anthem as it perched onto his shoulder. She giggled as she watched it flap its wings happily. _

_He scratched it gently, a serene expression on his face._

"_Hibari."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Can I pet your bird?" she asked._

"_No," he frowned and she pouted. _

_The scene blurred into a more pastel place. There was a cradle and two identical looking little babies. Twins, she thought. Newborns._

"_Nami and Mori," he said, arms crossed. _

"_Idiot- Ow! You can't name them Nami and Mori. You're so obsessed," she frowned as she rubbed her injured head. _

_And then she was sitting somewhere. A hospital? There was Akane. She was holding Akane's hand. _

"_Sakura, you know I love you, right?" A ghost of a smile. _

"_Of course," Sakura smiled softly. "I love you too."_

* * *

_First Person; Sakura_

* * *

I yawned, waking up to the smell of something familiar. Ah, coffee. I sat up slowly, my back hurting from hunching over the entire night and did my best to stretch but I felt sore. Note to self: never sleep hunching over.

Over on the other side of the wall, Hibari sat with a newspaper in his hand and coffee in the other.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." I turned over to the woman who was sitting, leaned onto the back of the hospital bed with her hands placed onto her lap. She looked slightly better, a bit more healthy. She didn't seem as pale but she still had a tired looking demeanor.

"Good morning, Akane-san," I smiled.

I frowned at her empty hands. _He only bought one for himself?_ "Stingy," I muttered upon looking at him.

He lowered his newspaper to glare at me, narrowing those steel blue eyes of his.

Akane laughed softly. "Kyoya," she said simply.

Before he could complain I stood up quickly. "Ah, no. It's okay. I'm not much of a coffee person. I was just joking. Would you like something, Akane-san?" I offered.

The raven haired woman hummed for a moment. "Do you know that bakery near Skylark Co.?"

"Yes."

"If you could get me beignets from there, that'd be wonderful," she smiled. "And some for yourself. Kyoya, can you hand me the-" _Purse?_

"Oh, no. It's okay. Don't worry, Akane-san. I'll go get it after I freshen up," I reassured her with waving hands. I walked into the bathroom with my purse for the toothbrush and what not, starting to get used to basically living in the hospital room. But it's not like I minded. Not for her.

* * *

_Ah, that guy_. I bet he didn't even ask her if she wanted anything- _Where did he go anyways?_

"If you're looking for Kyoya, the nurse wanted to talk to him about some matters," Akane said.

I wasn't looking for him but I supposed I should be looking for my, uh- fiancee. "I see."

"She seemed very… _interested_," Akane hinted with a very amused expression.

_Interested? ...Oh. But of course. _I fought the urge to roll my eyes and it was a feat very hard to pass upon. "Ah… It can't be helped," I laughed softly, knowing she was waiting to see my reaction.

She nodded. "My handsome son," she mused.

"My.. handsome.. fiancee. Hah," I smiled before excusing myself out of the room. _Wow that was awkward, I'M awkward._

* * *

I turned the corner down the hallway and found my uh, fiancee, and a nurse. I wouldn't really say that they were 'talking' since she was mumbling and he was- well, frowning.

The nurse was young, light brown hair. She was petite. And blushing, quite red too.

I sighed as I walked closer. It was not of my choice, really. I had to go down this hall to get to the elevator. Whatever the conversation was, apparently he had the time to look up and glance- no, _glare_ at me.

"Going to get the beignets," I mumbled. "Are you staying?"

He shuffled slightly, the hands that were in his pocket pulled out a phone. "Work in an hour," he said simply after a glance at it.

I nodded before leaving. 'I'll be back by then." _Not like he cares_.

_Oh but that nurse? She sooo cares_.

* * *

** [...]**

I parked my car in front of the bakery and got out quickly, locking it and shoving the keys into my purse. Once I reached the door, I faced the predicament. Let the person go in first or go in myself. _Oh no, should I_-

"Ah! Sakura?"

_Huh?_ I actually _looked _at the lady this time. Dark brown slightly wavy short hair, middle split short bangs.

"Hana," I smiled as realization dawned on me and I walked up to her. "It's been awhile." _How long has it been again? _

"Yeah, definitely," she said. "Here for their famous donuts?"

"Beignets actually," I replied. "And you're here for the donuts?"

"Yeah. Ryohei wanted some," she laughed.

"Sasagawa Ryohei? Are you guys dating?" I asked with a hint of curiosity. They were pretty close in high school if I remembered correctly. Sasagawa Ryohei was in a few of my classes since were the same age and he was uh... Loud. But passionate!... But very loud..

She smiled softly. "Yeah. Want to talk inside?" she offered.

It was probably a good idea, to not block incoming customers, so I nodded and followed her inside. The gentleman she is, she held the door open for me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

* * *

I set the paper bag of beignets on the table and scooted in my chair. Hana received her order and took the seat directly in front of me.

"So, how have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, just uh.. busy," I said. "You?"

"Tired mostly. But fine," she replied.

"How's Kyoko?"

"She's good too. Studying overseas."

"Overseas? Really? That's amazing." I was impressed. _That sounds like a lot of fun._

"What have you been doing?" Hana asked.

"Fashion designing," I answered. "And you?"

"Studying to become a psychologist," she replied.

"Wow, that's interesting. I had always been interested in psychology," I said truthfully.

"Fashion designing sounds wonderful too. OH- I remember now. Your work was in that magazine, right?" she grinned.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you noticed," I smiled.

"Well.. I read it but I didn't quite realize it until you mentioned fashion designing. Sorry," she said and I shook my head. She hummed for a moment. "So."

"So.. what?" I wondered.

"Do you have a significant other yet, Miss Popular Student Council President."

"Oh please, Hana," I laughed softly. _Forget 'significant other', I'm getting married!_ My mind sarcastically cheered as it reminded me of my doom. "Um. Actually... " Well people are going to know about it anyways, right? "I'm getting.. married," I forced a smile.

Her eyes widened, lips parted. "Married? Really?" I nodded. "To who? Have you been dating for awhile?"

"You remember… Hibari.. right?" _Then again.. Who wouldn't?_

Her mouth almost dropped to the floor. "YOU'RE MARRYING HIBARI-SAN?"

"Shhhhh, shh!" I glanced around the bakery quickly though no one seemed to care.

Hana cleared her throat.. "Um- I- Well.. That's uh- wonderful.." she seemed utterly pressed to say that and I couldn't help but laugh. "That's surprising, kind of," she admitted. "I mean I knew you guys.. I mean you guys were…uh," I raised an eyebrow as Hana struggled for words. "Always.. arguing," she concluded. "That...that means you must've been close!" _Close? As if. _

I laughed a bit more but shook my head. "Yeah, we argued a lot, didn't we? He always wanted his way with the committee and always ran around beating up kids- Excuse me, biting them to death," I smirked. "What student council president would I be if I let him off with that?"

"Didn't you though?" Hana teased.

"...I couldn't win," I mumbled the truth defeatingly. "But-!"

She laughed softly. "But wow, _marrying_. I didn't think he had it in him." _Me neither, Hana. Me neither_. "It would make sense for him to hide it from the rest of us though," Hana said.

_The rest?_ "You_ all _still hang out together?" I raised an eyebrow. I remembered in high school that they were a pretty close group. Not to mention, they were always ditching together. There was something about them… It seemed like welcoming aura but it seemed like they existed in another world. Coming back to school a few days later, carrying scars and bruises like a secret. Like _him_.

"Yeah. You should come too, Mrs. Hibari Sakura." _Ugh- ew._ The name alone made me cringe. The thought of it… That made me want to crawl under a rock for the rest of my life.

"_Please_\- I mean. That sounds weird," I forced a smile and I hoped I didn't cringe though I really wanted to.

"But I suppose it was a bit predictable. I mean who else would end up with Hibari Kyoya?" _I don't know.. someone else that could __actually__ withstand his arrogancy and terrible attitude..? Cold shoulder, death threats, and violence_. "You do know that there were rumors though, right?"

"Rumors?" I raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"That you two were going out," she said with a small smile. "So I guess it was true."

"We were no-" _Wait_. "Yes. I mean.. kind of..? Uh…It wasn't..official. But what made them spread that?" I was genuinely curious. _Who wouldn't be?_

"You were always in his office." _Complaints and paperwork_. "You guys walked together sometimes, right?"

I nodded slowly. _We...lived in the same house and happened to leave at the same time, though they didn't know that. _

"He didn't really 'bite you to death'..?"_ Akane would have been worried or scolded him, I assume._ "And you guys ...talked..pretty often..?" _School, student council business or- arguing. She means, arguing. _

"Oh.." I cleared my throat. "I see. That's uh, interesting to know. I didn't think it was…" _what it looked like.. though it __really__ wasn't._ "Obvious."

I glanced down at my phone. It had been thirty minutes already. I should get back soon before Hibari has _me_ for breakfast. "Sorry, Hana. I have to go now. I'll have him send all of you a wedding invitation."

"Please do. I'm sure _he_ won't, and I want to see it happen," she smiled. That makes one of us, yay, my mind sarcastically cheered.

* * *

**[ Hours Later. ]**

I took out my phone as I paced back and forth in front of the hospital. I scrolled through it till I found the number I went through trouble to find and the contact I never really bothered to..contact.

"Ciao."

I took a deep breath. "Father?"

I could hear the slight shock from the other side of the phone. I don't really call often. "Fiore?"

"It's _Sakura,_ father." He should know I didn't like him calling me by my middle, Italian name. The one _he_ gave me. For _he_ didn't get the right to, since he basically abandoned me.

"What is it, Sakura?" No 'how have you been'. Of course not. His Japanese had an accent and he wasn't very fluent but then again, he learned it for mother. Years ago. And mother's gone now- and so is he, just not in the same way.

"I just wanted to tell you that," I cleared my throat. "I'm getting married."

"WHAT?" His volume rose, disbelief clear as crystal. "Who is this man? Why didn't you ask for my permission?"

I really wanted to say 'why should I' but I didn't. "It was a recent decision, father. The wedding will be in a month maybe, yet to be decided. Will you come?"

"Sakura, I haven't approved yet."

"You don't get a say, _father_," I snapped. "This is my life, my decision. And you left me with that _only_ a long time ago."

I heard low cussing in Italian, a language he never even bothered to teach me. "Sakura, I've told you many times-"

"How important your research is, got it," I interrupted to finish a statement he said to me many times, many times since I was young. Until he left me, that was.

"Stop laughing, Koenig." He said to someone on the other side of the phone who was indeed chuckling. Now, I'm guessing I'm on speaker phone. _Wonderful. _

"Father. In one month, you can either walk me down the aisle- something you could _at least_ do. Or you could ignore it, like you did my graduation and everything else," I bit back.

"Don't speak to me like that, Sakura," he scolded. Something that he at least he knew how to do as a parent. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Two weeks? You haven't even finished your end of the research," I heard from the other side of the phone, a different voice. My understanding of Italian was very limited but not so minimal. But, I don't practice it so whatever little I knew, when father actually bothered to teach me, was mostly forgotten. But not all was lost completely.

"I'll finish it. Don't worry, Verde," father replied to said voice. "Anyways. Sakura, two weeks. Do you still live with the Hibari's?" It was normal for him to assume that, since that is where he left me when he went off to who knows where- though I know _now_. Italy.

"No, father. I'm quite independent," I answered bitterly. _Because of you_. "But sure. Meet me at the Hibari's, so you can meet my fiancee too."

"_What_-"

And I hung up.

* * *

**...**

I sighed as I placed my bag down, taking my usual seat by Akane's side.

"Father, again?" she smiled understandingly.

I frowned. "How did you know?"

"You always have this expression after you talk to him. Are things still not going well?" she asked. _Do I really?_

"Same as always," I mumbled.

"I'm sure he cares about you, Sakura, just really.. passionate about his scientific endeavors," Akane reassured me with a squeeze on my hand. _Well that's a nice way of putting it._

I nodded with a smile to please her though I didn't believe her. "Thank you."

* * *

_Third person, limited; Hibari _

* * *

He walked inside and closed the door behind him. A yawn escaped his lips before he regarded the two other people in the room.

That expression of hers, deep in thought, eyebrows slightly furrowed, a small pout- but annoyingly trying to act like nothing was wrong. He frowned. Must've been her father, he noticed. But he didn't say anything. None of his business, and he didn't care.

"Kyoya," his mother greeted him with a small smile. The girl merely gave him a small nod. It looked like she went home and changed. Now dressed in a some light looking white dress and some navy cardigan that seemed too big on her, it reminded him of the one she wore over her high school uniform.

Well, actually he remembered giving her detention for it. And then she came back the next day with the same thing on- and a handbook of the school rules to prove her point. Then when he tried to change the handbook, her _ever so convenient_ position as the student council president conflicted with _his_ position. Annoying.

Hibari placed the bag of his mother's clothes by the table on the other side of the room. "Ah, you got the stuff. Thank you," she said.

He gave her a short nod before sitting down at his usual spot, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Why don't you two go eat?"

The two of them turned towards her. The female was confused, he just found it distasteful.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Idiot. That girl could be way too slow, he thought to himself. And she's also one of those people that ask for a clarification though she understood. How troublesome.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. Why don't you two go on a date? Go get dinner or something," his mother suggested.

He frowned at the girl once she glanced over before her attention fell back upon his mother with an awkward looking smile and furrowed eyebrows. Her expression always gave too much away.

"I-It's okay! We can have dates another time. I'm sure Hi- Kyoya wants to be here with you as much as I do," she said.

"I insist, Sakura," the woman pressed. He would think after all these years, he'd get used to the thought of that _flower_. But no, her name, the flower's name- sounded like _defeat _and it left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. And either way, he frowned everytime he heard it.

"Go," his mother said again.

Even the girl didn't want to argue back and he didn't have it in him. When his mother had decided on something, she could be demanding and very persistent. The both of them got up unwillingly and he walked out the door first, not bothering to wait for her to gather her troublesome things.

* * *

"Let's just go eat. Might as well since she kicked us out," she sighed. _And why should he go eat with her?_

"Don't get any wrong ideas, _Nanase Sakura_. I only went with your silly little plan for her, and her _only_."

He expected her to crumble slightly but instead her expression changed, her eyes narrowed darkly as she glared at him. "You _don't_ have to remind me, _Hibari Kyoya_," she grumbled, eyes darkening. He didn't really expect anger. He supposed she did somewhat change throughout the years.

"So, do you want to go eat? Or are you going to sit outside in the lobby for an hour until I get back?" she frowned.

"You don't need to know or get to decide what choices I have, herbivore. And whatever it is, it won't be with you."

"Suit yourself," she snapped before turning around and quickly strolled her way down the hallway with annoying clattering of her heels. Back straight, chin up, like she had something to prove.

But it wasn't just irritation he saw. He recognized the other emotion in those brown eyes even if he didn't bother to. He found it annoying, bothersome, _troublesome_.

He recognized _hurt_. Hibari shrugged it off.

He supposed he hurt her, again.

* * *

**...**

A yawn escaped his lips and he lazily brought up a hand to cover it from a distance. Wiping a tear from his eye, he slouched down and crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest. The windows of the lobby revealed the darkening sky. It was getting late.

_Where was that woman?_ Hibari glanced down at his watch and frowned. _Seven_. She should be back, it's been almost an hour.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a young woman fidgeting greatly in her seat. A few glances here and there to him. He let out a bothered sigh. _Women. So annoying._ He could ignore her like he usually did with most of them but today his tolerance was lower than usual.

Hibari could tell she was contemplating whether she should get up and talk to him. They usually do. It only took one irritated glance to scare them off. Perhaps he should. He was about to turn around and give her a glare she'd never forget, but instead he almost bumped into a bag.

Hibari frowned, ready to threaten whoever dared to shove a bag in front of his face. But it smelled like hamburger steak- his favorite.

"Here."

Hibari turned behind to the familiar voice. She was standing with an expression that was supposed to be neutral but one could tell she was still irritated from earlier. Also, kind of gave it away when she looked like she rather slam it in his face than to hand it to him. Though she'd be dead if she tried the first.

"What for?" he grumbled but it wasn't one of anger or annoyance. It was almost as neutral as he ever really talked.

"I assumed you didn't go get food," she muttered before pulling back the bag to walk around the chairs. _And why does she care?_ The girl placed herself in the one away from him and the bag in his lap. She only took one glance at him and probably deemed herself to be right.

The feeling of having someone watch over him was gone and he noticed from the corner of his eyes that the unacquainted woman to his side was no longer staring at him. He supposed the pink headed one had some _use_ to her.

"There's uh. A knife and a fork in there," she said before taking out some novel from her purse.

Whether or not that was supposed to make him feel more comfortable about eating it, he didn't really care. Hibari doesn't say 'no' to hamburger steaks, unless it was an obvious bribe or some kind of suspicious offer.

"You uh, you like that place, right?" she muttered, eyes still on the book.

Hibari opened up the black to go box and was enveloped by the nice smell. He could already tell what restaurant it's from by just the scent. Mother would used to take them there once in a while back in high school because it was one of his more favorites. "I don't have a problem with it."

She had a quiet, amused scoff and he assumed she knew the answer anyways. _Then why ask? How bothersome_. But he knew she never expected a 'thank you'. She did once, that first time.. that one day in February some years back. Though she learned quickly and never again did she bother.

He remembered that day clearly while he chewed. It was sometime in high school after she moved in. It was her first year and it was his technically second though he didn't really come to the high school till the year after. _Someone_ had to look over Sawada Tsunayoshi and his troublesome friends along with their destructive tendency towards the school.

_Flashback._

_The night before one of the most annoying days of the year, she was in the kitchen that he remembered her asking over dinner to use. It smelled strongly of… chocolate. It smelled way too sweet. _

"_Ah- Mou," she muttered to herself as she stared down at the cocoa powder on her clothes. Leaned onto the door frame, he had to admit he was pretty amused watching her fail at the easiest looking things. She never does anything right, he thought to himself. He already knew _that_ and he barely even knew _her_. Hibari almost scoffed out loud but he rather she not hear. He wasn't in the mood. _

_He watched as she unscrewed the cap for the vanilla extract and put it closer to her nose. The girl made a funny face and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh," she groaned. He figured it smelled too sweet. Only idly did he wonder if she disliked 'too sweet' things too._

"_Do you think she's making some for you?" If he wasn't great at sensing presences, he would have jumped like every herbivore to the whisper from behind him. But instead Hibari made a quiet scoff before turning around and leaving, not wanting to be teased by his mother._

_His mother gave a small laugh before walking into the kitchen. Before he left, he could hear their conversation. "Who are you making it for?" _

"_Friends," the girl replied._

**_..._**

_He frowned as the door to the rooftop opened, removing him from his close journey to sleep. "For interrupting my nap, I will bite you to death." _

_Hibari caught the few strands of pink hair before she poked her head out first, walking out onto the rooftop of Namimori Middle School and over to him with a small smile. "Sorry. Though you should really nap at home," she said as she stopped in front of him and kneeled down. He questioned what she was even doing here to begin with. In fact, she was trespassing. _

_He sat up quickly and glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do."_

"_It was a suggestion," she sighed. "Anyways, for you," she said as she extended her arm out. His eyes trailed down to the distasteful sheer wrapper with a certain pattern. Cherry blossom, tacky. "I've been trying to reach you all the day but uh… You're very uh, popular," she concluded with a small smile. _

_Popular, she said. He scoffed. Hibari's threats and glares were not __as__ effective on days like this. The front of the reception room was flooded with bothersome gifts that he had Kusakabe throw out or eat and if the women weren't staring, they were giggling or whispering. But they had some sanity and some value to their life to not approach him directly. Not to mention the whole school was annoying and full of crowds, whether or not it concerned him specifically. _

_When he didn't move for some time, she added quickly, "It's uh, semi sweet chocolate." _

_Hibari eyed it for a moment. He was okay with sweets as long as it wasn't __too__ sweet. Semi sweet chocolate should be okay. But. _

"_I'm not your friend, herbivore." He recalled her telling his mother that she was making it for such herbivorous relationships with people. She better not be relating such things to him as well. _

_She cleared her throat before placing it down next to him. "I had a lot. You don't have to eat it, you could just throw it away." She's still trying to play nice, he realized. _

"_I don't waste food," he grumbled before picking it up and holding it in front of him, analyzing. At least not the ones he was willing to eat. "If I get a stomachache, I __will__ bite you to death." _

_She laughed softly before getting up, brushing down her skirt and pulling the sleeves over her hands. It was getting cold, he realized. The wind that breezed by had her holding down her skirt. He frowned as her scent passed by him. Cherry blossom. _

"_Right. You mean '__thanks__', Hibari. And you're welcome," she smiled before turning around and leaving. He could finally feel like breathing again. _

"_I didn't thank you," he grumbled upon apparently deaf ears. Hibari frowned before lowering himself back down onto his back, arms behind his head as a cushion after setting the annoying patterned bag onto the ground. Just a bit longer more before he'll decide to go home. The sight of the darkening orange sky disappeared slowly as his eyelids shut and he let the peace and quiet envelop him-_

"Are you ready yet?"

Her voice snapped his attention back and he frowned, setting the now empty box of food back in the plastic bag and getting up without a word. Sometimes he vaguely questioned why she was still _here_. Always 'here' even when not literally. He figured after ten years she'd have had enough. Then again, the not-so-herbivorous-anymore herbivores- omnivores, still crowd around him after ten years. He supposed they're all just idiots, every last one of them.

He didn't bother to even look at her as he walked over to the trashcan, dumping the trash in and leaving to his mother's room.

Hibari Kyoya waited for no one.

He heard a low sigh from behind him but not before long, he could also hear her heeled footsteps as she trailed behind him.

If it weren't for this situation, would she still be following him? Like she did six years ago? That one time when she misunderstood.

Until he made sure she'd never have such a herbivorous thought again.

* * *

**A/N:** I also made a **tumblr** for my fics and KHR in general. So if you could follow** Chrihstie** on tumblr, I'd appreciate it. c:  
I will be posting _teasers_ and _artwork_ for my stories / KHR characters. And... also the occasional reblogging of amazing KHR posts.


	4. The Approaching Night

**Engage Me.**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is just a lot of Kyoya and Sakura but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. I took off like two sections because I didn't really like it and added in the rest recently, sigh. Probably as to why it took awhile.  
Not a lot of mafia stuff so far though I'm not sure if people are even looking forward to it...? But soon, soon.

Thank you to 5 **guests, xenocanaan, icyzelda, PouringRain-BlazingStorm**, and **Ocean Ruins** for reviewing! c: It was very nice to have heard your opinions and I appreciate it a lot :)  
To the _first_ guest-san: Good job on guessing! Her father is Innocenti. c: Thanks for actually putting the hints to good use HAHA.  
To icyzelda and the other guests: Thank you so so much. I'm glad that you guys liked it, and even loved it. :) I hope I'll continue to receive your support and that I won't disappoint!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_First person; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

"Which one?" I asked to no one in particular. I turned to a few angles to look at the dress. It was sadly the day that we decided to go look for wedding apparel.

"Just. Pick. One," Hibari grumbled after placing his phone back into his pocket. Busy people are so impatient, I deemed. But I supposed I wanted to get out of here soon too. The overpowering smell of lavender, or some sort of flower, was starting to make me feel nauseous.

I narrowed my eyes at him, fists at my hips. "You-" Almost forgetting that Akane was in the room. And apparently he did too because we both turned to her at the same time, tensing up as she spoke up.

"Now, Kyoya. You can't be impatient. This is for an important day," Akane lectured gently.

We returned our gaze to each other and his facial expression softened reluctantly with a lot of effort. He placed a(n unneeded) hand onto my waist and eyed the dress for a moment, making me feel rather self conscious.

"I like this one," he muttered with a strained tone.

"Liar, you just want to get this over with," I mumbled. "And you're probably just saying this one because you don't remember anything previously, huh?" Not like he paid attention.

He sighed. "Herbivorous women are so troublesome," he grumbled under his breath. "The first had that way too gigantic flower, the second had weird sleeves, the third had that unnecessary intricate ribbon- …..._What?_"

He must have stopped because I was probably staring at him with a very stunned expression. Entirely speechless.

He paid attention? Not to mention- he _remembered_?

I wasn't even sure what to say until Akane laughed softly in the background. I felt my face warming up all of a sudden. "So this one?" I glanced away, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"Hn." And after all these years, I learned to take it as a 'yes'. He let me go and I realized I could finally breathe properly.

"I like that one too," Akane chimed in. "It makes you look absolutely beautiful."

'Thank you," I smiled.

"My! You look stunning!" The employee gushed as she entered the room. "Would you like to look at more, similar to that one-"

"_**No**_." Hibari answered for me. _Rude_.

I gave him a quick glare but I turned to her with a smile. "No thank you. My fiancee means that it's perfect. Thank you." It was his turn to give me a quick glare but I ignored it.

Hibari grumbled something unheard before striding into the changing room, probably wanting nothing more than to get the white tux off of him as soon as possible. He didn't look bad in it though.

"Sakura-chan. You didn't want your company to design you a dress?" Akane asked.

"Hm? Oh. No, it'd probably be too… weird. I like fashion but not like the-next-big-style kind of thing and I'm pretty sure they'd aim for that," I laughed softly.

Only a moment later, he came back out in his usual dark purple dress shirt, black tie, and black slacks.

The Namimori middle ringtone came up and the employees eyed him awkwardly- at least they had another way of looking at him instead of obviously drooling over him. I mean I was his fiancee- but not by love. And if I was- even if I wasn't, that was terribly rude though I didn't really care.

"Hibari," he answered. "...What?" He glanced at the two of us before exiting the store of many white dresses and flowers. Lucky him, being able to breathe.

All the pearls and the jewels, sparkling and glistening under the sunrays that basked the room from the wide windows were making my impending doom seem so much more realistic. At least the soft classical music playing in the background was a bit relaxing. Only a bit.

Akane wheeled herself over to me before grabbing my hand, pulling me closer. "He acts like that but he really does like that dress the most."

"How do you know?" I asked with true curiosity.

She shrugged. "He was on his phone less and eyed that one- you, for quite awhile."

I felt my face warm up and the blush that I discovered on my cheeks when I glanced away accidentally into the mirror was not an effect done on purpose.

As he exited, another person entered and triggered the bell over the entrance- What? What was he doing here?

The guy, wearing a light blue dress shirt tucked in with black jeans, scanned the room for a short moment before his almond brown eyes rested upon me.

"Nanase-san," he smiled sheepishly as he walked closer. "You uh- wow. You look.. You look amazing."

"Thank you..?" I returned an appreciative smile. "Um. Any reason why you're looking for me, Daisuke-kun?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Ah, that's right. M.M asked me to hand the project to you," he muttered as he reached into his bag and pulled out a folder, extending it to me. Emu! What is she trying to do?

I wasn't dense. And so I at least realized that the guy liked me. But it was all too obvious anyways, the compliments and the flirting. Not to mention the many times he asked me out on dates, only for me to friendzone him to the best of my ability.

"Thanks," I spoke after I received the folder and looked through it. She could have given it to me herself. Then again Emu sometimes had… quite some ways with entertaining herself. Even if she wouldn't be there to see it.

"So… You're really getting married, huh?" Daisuke muttered as he ruffled the back of his light brown hair.

"Um. Yeah."

"Y-Your fiancee must be really lucky."

Lucky? I almost scoffed. Hibari would not consider himself lucky to be marrying me.

"And you are?" A voice from behind caught our attention and I almost forgot Akane was there.

The guy's eyes widened for a moment before recollecting himself into a bow. "Hanamura Daisuke," he answered.

"That's a coworker of mine," I added before extended a hand out to introduce her. "This is my soon to be mother in law." Daisuke's lips parted in a small shock.

"I'm Hibari Akane," she stated with a smile yet more threatening than it was warm.

The cladded footsteps drew our attention as Hibari re-entered the school, shoving his phone and his hand into his pocket. His eyes roamed from me over to the male in front of me, lips curving into a frown.

I could tell that Daisuke tensed up a bit, squaring his shoulders immediately under the steely gaze of the taller man. "I-I'm-"

Though a quick glare from Hibari shut him up. "_You_." His gaze rested upon me before strolling over in quick strides.

"What-" I gasped as he gripped my chin, leaning in swiftly. Instinctively I held my breath as my eyes widened, wondering what-

His breath tickled my ear as he whispered sharpy, "You better get changed or you're going to be wasting more of my time."

"...Okay..?" I muttered as he straightened up, watching me.

"_Now_," he reinforced, almost like a hiss. I knew he was impatient about things like this. But what was the big rush?

I sighed before turning to Akane and excusing myself.

I felt a lot lighter in my normal clothes without the gigantic wedding gown draped over me. I could actually walk normally now that I'm back into my cream colored lacey dress that was more casual than it would be formal. Semi-formal-ish, I concluded.

Hibari and Akane were standing off to one side once I returned while Daisuke seemed randomly in the middle of the room. No offense, but why was he still here?

"You took your time," Hibari grumbled lowly as he stepped in front of me.

"It was a bit over five minutes," I frowned. My attention shifted over to my very uncomfortable coworker. "Thank you again for the project. And if that was all…?" I murmured to Daisuke who was standing awkwardly, almost blocked by my ever so magnificent view of Hibari who was rudely in between us.

Daisuke's head tilted from behind Hibari. "I… Uh.. If you're not busy after.."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not-" But my fiancee's eyes narrowed significantly as he glared at me with a silent death threat. What is his problem?

"Sweetie, Kyoya wants to go eat after," Akane smiled as she placed a hand on mine.

"Is that so?" Why didn't he just say so? "Well then, there you have it Daisuke-kun. Sorry. Did you need me for something else?"

"N-No. W-Well then if you'll excuse me," he stammered before giving quick bows. The poor kid was stuttering more than usual. It must be Hibari's intimidation.

* * *

**...**

"Sit in the front, Sakura," Akane smiled encouragingly as we both awkwardly stood in front of the back doors of the black car.

"Um, but-"

"Don't worry about me. I rather you sit by his side," Akane insisted as she pushed me gently to shotgun. Sitting next to Hibari Kyoya, joy!

**...**

I realized now that I never really seen Hibari Kyoya drive.

I glanced over to him as he drove, he seemed rather focused- as well he should be. One hand was on the top of the steering wheel while the other supported his head as his elbow was propped up on the window's ledge.

He.. He didn't look so bad from the side profile. I mean- His steel blue eyes interrupted my thoughts as our gaze met.

"E-Eyes on the road!" I muttered before glancing away to the front. I could hear a scoff and from the corner of my eyes, I saw him shaking his head with what seemed to be a small smirk.

The car was silent and it was starting to make me feel a bit fidgety. "Can I… turn on the music?" I muttered.

He glanced over at me for a moment, neutral expression. "Hn."

I leaned in and pressed the biggest button. 'Track 1' appeared after reading and soon the car was engulfed in soft, peaceful piano playing.

My lips parted for a moment. I realized I never really knew what kind of music Hibari listened to...and now that I think of it, I supposed I couldn't really imagine.

But piano music? And… it was actually very, very beautiful. I must of stared very blankly at the radio because it was enough for him to grumble a "what".

"It sounds..really nice," I answered honestly. "I didn't know you listen to piano music."

"Hn." Then again, I didn't know a lot of things about him- still.

A soft laughter from behind was heard and I realized I almost forgot his mother was in the car. "What kind of music did you expect?"

"I'm not sure," I replied truthfully. "I don't know… Namimori middle and high's anthems?"

At that, another laughter was emitted from the woman. "Ah that wouldn't be a shock."

From my right, Hibari scoffed again.

"Is it.. on a different CD?" I dared to ask.

The man stared at me for a few seconds, in which I allowed because the car was stopped at a red light. "Yes," he answered with a raised eyebrow. But of course he saw nothing wrong with that.

"...I see."

I eased more comfortably into my seat, gripping the seat belt for no apparent reason. Just wanted something to hold in my hand. Idly, my eyes trailed down to his which was now one positioned on the gear stick and the other was on the wheel.

Don't couples… stack their hands over each other? Vaguely, I wondered how much larger his hand was than mine.

"What are you doing?"

My lips parted, very much confused as much as he probably was. I didn't really know what I was doing when I absentmindedly reached out and placed a hand on his. "Ah-"

"You don't have to be so reserved around me," Akane pitched in from behind. I started to believe I have a habit of forgetting that she was around.

And now, I feel forced to keep my hand on his. This was starting to feel really uncomfortable. I was unsure what to say, now under two sets of steel blue eyes. His and hers.

I forced my eyes to be fixated to the front as I tried to forget myself in the music. And I supposed it was working.

How long had we been driving for? How much longer? ...

"What's the name of this song?" I asked, turning over only to slightly look at him as I spoke. Only to make it appeared that I was looking at him. Common courtesy, manners.

"Qi," he stated. "By Phildel."

I nodded slowly. I could imagine fingers dancing over one another as it played the song, hands overlapping, skittering down one way before flowing down back the direction it came from.

I made a mental note to myself to find the sheet music for this and to learn it on my spare time. Qi by Phildel.

By the time the song ended, his need to put the car into park had me realizing my hand was still on his. And I quickly retracted my own, feeling rather awkward now- again, I mean. The man got out to open the door for his mother but I knew better than to wait for my own.

* * *

**...**

Twenty minutes wait. Not so bad.

The small giggles in front of us caught my attention as my eyes flitted over to the group of girls whispering, their eyes clearly on Hibari. I frowned at the distastefulness, having never really liked groups of giggly girls.

Without thinking, I stepped closer to my fiancee, only to silence the few. But perhaps a bit too close. "Sorry," I muttered upon bumping into his arm.

His eyes narrowed down towards me as he frowned. "You're a real idiot."

"And now I formally take back my apology," I sighed.

"You've got to be more of an idiot than I thought, bumping into something or someone even when it's not moving."

What's his problem? I made sure to glare at him before taking a step back, giving him the space he treasured so much-

My eyes widened as I crashed into his chest. "What-" In a short moment, his hand circled around my wrist and pulled me into him.

"Tcht," was a low noise I heard from him. I looked up right when he glared down at me with a magnificent scowl. "You are such a pain to take care of."

"No one asked you to," I muttered, still trying to recollect myself. But the faint scent of his cologne was making me a bit dizzy and frankly difficult to clear my mind.

"It would have been even more trouble if you knocked into that waiter," he retorted before letting me go.

It took every ounce of what little pride I had to produce a 'thanks' to the arrogant guy, but I kind of did owe it to him. I tried to remind myself that no matter what he says, sometimes...sometimes he means well. Sometimes. Rarely. But those times did exist.

* * *

It was a pretty dimly lit restaurant with each table lit romantically with a candle and a fancy holder in the middle. Figures, for a fancy restaurant. I wasn't sure who picked this place, if it was Akane or Hibari Kyoya but I didn't question it.

The round tables were draped in a beautiful red, the walls were a rich brown with interesting paintings that were nicely framed. There was a black grand piano in the middle upon a stage of other instruments, probably preparing to be played. Though for now, the soft music was classical and I was starting to think today was blessed with nice, tranquil songs.

We were seated in the corner, far from most people as to probably what Hibari demanded from them. But that was fine. I wasn't too fond of eating around people since I always felt uncomfortable in case someone were to be watching me dine.

The food came at an efficient time which was good because there was only small talk between Akane and myself, Hibari of course just sat there and probably frowned at everything but I wouldn't know because I didn't look.

It wasn't until she excused herself from the table to use the restroom that he spoke up.

"I'm leaving out of country next week. For some days."

"_What?_" I had to actually place my fork down and stop eating to make my tone and reaction portray the correct level of incredulousness.

"It's unavoidable," he frowned and it seemed like he found it even difficult to have said that.

"There were some things that even _Hibari Kyoya_ can't control? Amazing," I pretended to muse out loud but there was some true shock in there somewhere. Business meeting?

The man's steel blue eyes narrowed. "Make yourself useful if possible and actually do a good job on taking care of her."

I had the urge to stab the fork I was holding into the back of his hand. But manners, manners. I didn't entertain the thought that he would only dodge it then murder me for trying. "You don't have to tell me," I grumbled.

"And call me right away if something happens," he demanded.

"Oh don't worry, _anata_. I'll call you every night," I smiled sweetly. "I can't go a day without hearing your voice." _Ugh_.

His eye twitched at the sound of 'anata' (dear) or everything else as well, actually. "Don't spoil my food." Mental note to self: do it more often.

"Then don't spoil my mood," I retorted before taking a bite of the steak. And everything at the table fell silent until Akane came back.

"Have some more salad," Akane offered as she pushed the bowl closer to me.

"No thanks, I'm quite full," I gave an apologetic smile.

"You say that now," she teased.

"What do you mean-"

"How is the food?" The waiter interrupted with a smile.

"It's great," replied Akane. I only nodded because I was chewing.

"Is there anything else I can get you? Desserts?"

"Desserts?" I piped up excitedly, a reaction out of my control.

The waiter chuckled and Akane pitched in. "Would you like to see the menu?"

"Yes!- Um…." And then I realized I wasn't the one paying the bill. "It's-"

"A menu then, please," Akane interjected. "You'd buy her desert, wouldn't you?" She smiled towards her son, who was frowning but didn't say anything.

"Then here's the menu," the waiter politely placed one in front of all of us. "Just call me over when you have something decided."

Wow, these are so fancy desserts- Eep! Creme brulee! Oh but the cheesecake sounds good too. But I love creme brulee.

Akane laughed from my side. "See? I told you."

"Um.." What did she mean again?

"You always have room for desserts," she grinned before patting my hand.

I pouted but didn't object. She was right. And I loved desserts, so very much. But… I glanced over to the male on my right of the round table.

He frowned from over the menu as our eyes met. "You seemed like a dog wagging its tail."

My lips parted only for I wasn't sure how to reply to that. Hibari leaned in towards me. "But sure, I don't mind giving a treat to my _pet_ once in awhile." Pet?!

"You're-" Wait. Pride or desserts. Desserts or pride. "Then," I smiled sweetly before waving over the waiter. "I'll take a creme brulee, white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, and…" I continued to grin from the waiter, to Hibari, to the menu, then back at the waiter- "Green tea icecream."

Well I had to make the asshole's money worth it. Right?

I'm kidding. I wasn't the type of person to do so. But desserts came first.

Hibari was watching me as if he couldn't decide whether to frown or smirk from amusement. I supposed he decided to frown first while Akane only laughed.

"I'll have a creme brulee too, please," she chimed.

The waiter nodded as he jotted these things down before turning to Hibari. "And you, sir?"

"No," he answered before giving the waiter his menu as the guy collected all of it. Hibari's attention returned to me. "You know that I don't tolerate wasted food."

"I do know. But_ you_ don't know_ me_ very well," I challenged. My cute little fiancee only scoffed.

**...**

At first, he was amused. I was pretty sure. At me still being able to eat more. But only desserts, of course.

"You're…" His lips fell into a straight pressed line, not even bothering to finish the sentence.

"What?" I smiled sweetly. "Would you like some, Kyoya?" I forked a piece of the cheesecake and held it up to him.

His eye twitched before pushing my hand away.

"How cute," Akane chimed. Yes, Kyoya, how cute.

I raised an eyebrow to challenge him, shoving the fork closer. "Say ahhh-" I couldn't help but bursted out in laughter. Oh this is too funny. He gave me this 'I am so going to bite you to death later' look. But even with a purely annoyed expression, furrowed eyebrows and closed eyes, he parted his lips-

...

I forced a rolling of my eyes but placed the piece of cake in his mouth anyways. Though I had to glance away for a second or so.

He frowned as he chewed it reluctantly. "It's too sweet," he grumbled before taking swigs of his sake.

"Is it?" I murmured before forking another piece and eating- And suddenly it didn't taste so great. Mostly because I just realized this was an indirect kiss. I wasn't immature, most of the time anyways, and so it wasn't….. It was just weird.

Apparently he didn't seem to notice or perhaps he didn't seem to care. But I supposed I didn't all that much either so I continued to finish the food.

"Ah, now I'm full," I muttered.

"You finished three," Hibari reminded.

"I can count," I retorted. "Thanks for paying, anata," I grinned, returning a reminder.

"Why don't you two dance?" Oh no.

We both shifted our attention over to the woman. I was starting to become pretty sure that she was enjoying this. But then again, why wouldn't she? She was the one that wanted this anyways, though half heartedly but the whole 'I always thought you two were a good couple' statement still lingered in my mind, unforgotten.

"Um, I don't think…" I looked nervously over to my fiancee.

"All the other couples are dancing," she smiled while my gaze turned to the middle of the restaurant where indeed people were dancing.

"I don't think _Kyoya_ knows how to dance," I mused teasingly for fun. Though actually it was me that didn't know how to dance.

That seemed to have perked his attention. "Wao," he muttered before standing up. Oh how he was so easily convinced if you just say the right thing…...But I realized I made a terrible mistake.

I didn't want to dance. Curse me- Actually curse him. Always getting under my skin, making it hard for me to control what I say and do- But it was my fault.

Now staring at the hand outreached to me that was threatening upon waiting... oh it was really my fault. "Is that so?" His smirk was devious and full of malicious intent.

"Actually, I'm still full-" Yanked. He didn't even give me the time to actually grab his hand- but of course not.

* * *

_Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

Kyoya smirked as he hauled her over to the dance floor. Clearly it was her who didn't know to dance, written obviously on her face. He, on the other hand, had watched over a lot of gatherings for missions. It wasn't the same as dancing, but he was confident in his ability to mimic.

"W-Wait."

"I'm only proving you wrong," he stated casually before stationing them near the corner of the dance floor, away from the crowd as possible. It was a slow song and people were waltzing.

"I was kidding! Let's just.. go sit back down," she muttered with an awkward smile. Idiot.

But he grabbed her forcefully and the other hand gripped her waist, causing the little herbivore to yelp quietly. Reluctantly, she placed a hand onto his shoulder.

As they stepped, and swayed- and for her, stumbled and muttered incomprehensible things- he realized this wasn't so bad. Well, her embarrassed and blushing expression as she stammered for excuses. It was all very...entertaining, he supposed.

"Where'd all your confidence go?" Hibari scoffed.

"I never said I knew how to dance," she mumbled as she glanced away.

He would have had more fun watching her struggle and be miserable- if she weren't stepping onto his foot every other step. If she weren't stumbling and tripping, he might have assumed she was doing it on purpose.

Though perhaps the strength and weight she put it into it were purposeful. A particular stomp had him growling lowly.

"Sorry," she smiled happily.

That was the thing that he was sure Nanase Sakura was _at least_ capable of doing. The act of getting used to something, understanding it, and getting a hang of it after awhile. And this time? She wasn't. At least on purpose.

Kyoya leaned in towards her ear as they swayed. "I'm going to bite you to death for every time you stomp on my foot."

That made her tense up and straighten up immediately. His threats would never cease to be effective, he thought proudly to himself.

She seemed to be more fluid now and not so much stumbling, especially not trying to murder his foot. "You've suddenly improved," he grunted.

"Sometimes a little encouragement helps," she rolled her eyes. "Remember that one time when I told you that you should run after the track team with your tonfas, yelling threats?"

He scoffed. But Kyoya did remember. It was in the middle years of high school- for her. And he remembered threatening her to do finish the paperwork faster once he saw she was growing lazy. In which it worked and she replied with 'you know, you should really run after the track team while threatening them. You would improve some good times'. He recalled with a threat of 'should I start with you?'.

"I wasn't kidding. You should've done it. Namimori High would have broken a new record," she mumbled but a smile that she was trying to keep under control had him reminscing more than he planned.

He also remembered her being very entertained by the thought of him yelling and running after people on the tracks with tonfas 'like a lunatic'. But then he shut her annoying laughter up quickly right after saying something about how 'your tears are not going to be the result of laughing after I am done biting you to death'.

"Hn," was the last of the conversation for awhile. Instead he closed his eyes for a moment, kind of forgetting where he was. And if he stopped to think about it, he wondered why he was here. Here on some stupid dance floor with an equally dumb woman. Herbivorous girl.

The music lulled to a stop and the movements from both of them came to a halt. Once he opened his eyes, back to the bothersome reality, he found her brown orbs staring into his.

For awhile, for a moment, for some time, he vaguely wondered what they were looking at. What was he really looking at? When looking at her?

Her that became a rather, though unwanted, familiar sight. Her that was the annoying student council president that tried to butt heads with him only to have failed. Her that was sassy and was just waiting to get bitten to death, though her that never really had to experience that- only due to circumstances. Her that bothered him, pestering him until he realized it was too troublesome to keep denying her of treating his wounds.

But he supposed she was the same person he had always looked at. Idiotic little herbivore of a woman.

Her gaze finally broke the contact first as she took a step back. "Um."

But he let her go with not another word and strolled off, not bothering to wait for her to follow though he already knew she was.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. From the rear view mirror, he saw that his mother was now leaned against the window and had fallen asleep. It had been a pretty long day probably for her.

For him, a day like this was a break. Well, in a sense. A break as in he wasn't infiltrating areas, finding out information, or biting enemies to death. A break as in he wasn't swamped with paperwork and business factors to go over for the company his father left for him.

But a break not in a sense that he had to spend it with this annoying herbivore. "Can I turn on the music again?"

He glanced over to the pink haired girl, already reaching for the button. So he didn't bother to reply and she pressed it anyways.

His attention remained on the road and sometimes at the speed. It was a highway but he was nearing eighty five mph. He enjoyed driving fast, though he drove safely. Most of the time anyways.

When he wasn't on a mission, when he wasn't on a chase- though never technically a run because Hibari Kyoya doesn't run.

He sighed as he shifted his hand onto the gear shift and the other onto the wheel. But upon remembering the evening, he placed the one hand that was on the shift onto his lap. Hibari wasn't being herbivorous, he reasoned, it was just a stupid memory and one he would not like to repeat. Though he was sure she wouldn't bother, now that mother was asleep.

"And this song?" The girl muttered.

He glanced at the track number on the radio but he knew the song was anyways, it was just out of habit. "The Approaching Night." Does she like these songs that much?

"How appropriate," she mumbled. Kyoya raised an eyebrow as his attention flitted to her for only a short moment, eyes back on the road in the next. Did she mean today, or did she mean…. He frowned.

But nothing preceded the conversation after.

They went through Ambre and also Nuvole Bianche, both in which she asked for the titles, before reaching her apartment. He realized then that they had a pretty far drive.

"Thank you," she replied as she got out and made sure she got everything. "Goodnight, Akane-san," the girl whispered before smiling to the asleep woman and closing the door.

He didn't bother to wait for her to enter her apartment or watch her wave, only driving off as soon as he actually made sure to note that he wouldn't run over her foot.

This was the last time he'll see her annoying face for awhile. Thankfully. Now he was going off to Italy for almost a week. He wondered if she'll still be in one piece by the time he was back. Though he was going off into a more dangerous mission, he still had the higher chances of being in one piece than she was.

Kyoya was now replaying The Approaching Night but he supposed it no longer sounded the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And.. Reviews are always appreciated. c:  
I've actually been listening to a few piano songs as I wrote this and was probably the reason I inserted it into the chapter. It's become..a really nice playlist actually. You guys should take a look at it if you're interested. :)

Qi - Phidel.  
Ambre - Nils Frahm  
Nuvole Bianche - Ludovico Einaudi  
The Approaching Night - Philip Wesley


	5. An Unforgettable Birthday I

**Engage Me.**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm starting to think that I only get inspiration for this story around 3AM-5AM but at least I'm on summer break LOL.

Thank you to **xenocanaan** and **oceanruins** for your second reviews. c:  
**Xenoncanaan**, I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter. It gave me a really warm feeling to write and I found it to be fun.. :') I hope you'll like this one as well!  
**Oceanruins**, thank you for always reviewing my stories. c: Hibari does frown a lot or so I imagine him to, so when I write it just has to be put down. Thank you! I'm happy that you find them to be a cute couple and of course shaky since they're new to the whole thing. Hoping to improve their relationship. c:

**Random things about my recent days**:

A few months ago I got this wall scroll of Hibari. The other day I was looking at it and my mom asked me who that was.  
I just laughed because well, I wasn't sure what to tell her. I was pretty sure she'd find it weird since all my posters were pretty art of anime girls.  
Though I guess I was like obnoxiously giggling since she ended up asking me "is that your boyfriend?" Which is also weird, she doesn't joke about these things.  
I nodded to humor her and said "yeah!" I mean Hibari, my boyfriend? I'd die. HAHA.  
Also to my surprise, she was like "I approve! I like." HAHAHA my mother approved of Hibari- but he'd kill me. My poor actual boyfriend (who she acknowledges to just be a 'guy friend' of mine). :'c  
Then the days after (of her making fun of me), she asked me what his name was.  
I told her Hibari Kyoya.  
...She only heard 'barbeque'.  
Hi_barbe Cue_ya. AHHAHAHA- okay.

I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT WAS HUMOROUS TO ANYONE but.. okay. Well, enjoy the chapter LOL.  
P.s. I went to this festival in my city and there would always be these weaboo stalls. Anyways. I was telling my friend "Ah, I doubt there'd be any KHR things" because there usually isn't and I do keep an eye out. Though from what she deemed 'a mile' away, I found a Hibari pin- so I bought that after yelling LOL. Then I also bought this keychain of him with eyes that reminds me of Fon's.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_First Person; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

"Your birthday is tomorrow."

I sighed, having dreaded the fact for a week now. Never had I looked forward to my birthday though I'm not entirely too sure why. It just seemed like a pain. "Sadly."

"Why are you not happy? You're going to be showered in gifts."

"Oh? What are you getting me?" I teased as I knudged her.

"My unconditional love, best friend!"

"You're cheap, Emu." I joked with a grin. "I was thinking.. a diamond ring?"

"I'm not going to tell you my gift, and that ring is not my job~" M.M. paused to pick up a bread and placing it onto her tray. "Speaking of which.. What are you and _lover boy_ doing?"

"_EW_," my tone was beyond incredulous. "You did not just call Hibari Kyoya '_lover boy_'. That's just.. disturbing. Please don't do that again." _Hibari. Lover boy. …...Ugh. _

Her teasing smile remained, unshaken and empowered by the amusement the situation brought her. Perhaps even through a blizzard or a stroll through hell, it would persist upon her features. "So.. Does he have anything planned? Or perhaps.. it's a surprise?" _Nothing, yay!_

I highly doubted it anyway, unless Akane made him. "I don't know."

"So a surprise," M.M. concluded by herself.

"Mhmmm," I hummed as my fingers idly trailed the cases of bread.

"And of course at night.. You know. Birthday.." _Oh- No_. My eyes widened at the prediction of her next oncoming words, mischievous grin already proving enough.

"Don't-"

This threw her into a fit of childish, teenage rather, laughter. "Birthday se-" But the last of the word were muffled by my hand and cardigan sleeve. "_Mmmphh_-" This sent her into a small fury of prying my hand off in which she succeeded for it wasn't much of a fight anyway.

"Ew," she pawed at her tongue momentarily. "Your cardigan's lint."

I frowned, "then _ew_, your saliva on my cardigan."

"Well that's what you get for trying to reach for my stomach through my mouth."

I scoffed jokingly, a smile in conclusion. "You're exaggerating. Plus that's what you get for uttering embarrassing things."

"Embarrassing?" She arched a carefully done eyebrow. "Why are you _such_ a blushing virgin?" _Excuse her! …...What's wrong with that?_ I didn't reply, which was probably why she continued. "So you two haven't-"

"Can we not talk about this?" My eyes flitted around the room though no one bothered to listen, hopefully.

"Wow. And you know, girls _drool_ over him. And guys practically throw themselves at your feet."

_They.. do not. ...Literally. Well, maybe a bit of the drooling_. "...And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Means two irresistible people should be.. irresisting! Of each other!" I was appalled by her logic. "Which means, it would only be natural if you guys already-" Instead, I shoved a red bean filled bun into her mouth.

One of the employees shot me a dark look. "I'll pay for it, she's just_ really_ hungry." I made sure to smile innocently.

M.M. pulled the bun out of her mouth after taking a bite. "Not bad." She put one of those onto her tray. "You know, next time maybe you can shove a couple of hundred dollar bills into my mouth instead. It'll shut me up." The girl shrugged casually.

My lips dipped into a distasteful frown. "That's dirty, Emu."_ Always thinking about money, isn't she? But think about all the germs._ "Well, I supposed newly printed money wouldn't make you _so _sick."

The red haired female rolled her eyes before taking her tray to the counter and paying for her portion, I did the same at the other register.

* * *

"You're crazy."

"I'm not."

"Then, I think you need to redefine your term of 'crazy'," I retorted with a frown plastered on my face._ How did I even let her drag me into this store?_ Then again, how does she get me to do anything, was the broader question.

She scoffed and her purple irises rotated only halfway, a rolling eyes feat yet to be mastered. "Just wear it. You'll make him happy. And me!" M.M. insisted as she shoved the lingerie at me once again. _Only her! _

I would only make her happy.. for some weird reason. "Absolutely not."

"Don't you know? It's outdated to be virtuous,_ Mary_."

"Did you just- ...You know, there is nothing wrong with waiting until the wedding night." _...And way, way, way after that_. Probably until, maybe if possible, there would be actual mutual love.

"There is. Don't tell me you don't want _it_."

"You're so..." I didn't even have the words to describe her. So instead my eyes flitted down to the really revealing.. and lacy black lingerie in her hands.

"I bet he's dying to.." She wiggled her eyebrows in a silly gesture. _WHY IS SHE SO PERSISTENT? Where did I pick up such a best friend?_

"He won't be the one dying," I grumbled under my breath._ Oh my. I could imagine his reaction if that'd happen.. I don't even know what even. He'd scoff- grunt. Oh my, if he actually laughed I'm pretty sure he would… No. There was no way that would- Nope._

I dragged a hand down my face both in embarrassment at the thought and for dreading wearing something so uncomfortable looking. And if he would ever SEE, which he wouldn't but… _ughhhhhhhh_.

"You're blushing yet your face is a one of pure horror," M.M pointed out with a sigh. "Just wear it. Then you'll thank me."

I groaned before grabbing it from her hands. If it'll shut her up for now.

"I'm going over to your house before your date. Or whatever."

"What? No!"

"If I don't, you won't wear it." The red haired girl's eyebrow arched, waiting for a reply. Rather, waiting for an acceptance.

"...Fine." _Well, doesn't mean he'll see it. _

"And I'll be watching."

"You're such a creep!... I'm just going to go pay for this.." I mumbled solemnly as I trudged my way over to the counter.

Though Akane wasn't old, it still brought a smile to her face whenever she texted me. 'Dress semi-formal!' it read.

Now it made me wonder where we were going. Unfortunately, M.M was glancing over my shoulder.

"Hmmmm, well that gave me way better options." Her?

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," she nodded with a playful grin.

* * *

_Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

**[ Next Day ]**

He glanced down at his silver watch, eyes flitting over the date of April 5th, minute hand already passed five. Their dinner reservations were in an hour, and there was still the drive.

Why was this herbivore taking so long-

"Sorry, my friend was still fixing me up. She's ...relentless."

...

She was still teetering over in unnecessary high heels, dressed in a short strapless silver dress that seemed to scrunch at the sides on purpose. It hugged her snap-able thin frame-

Ridiculous.

He caught his gaze staying a second too long, making it a mere two seconds.

"Just.. Get in the car, Nanase Sakura."

She blinked several unnecessary times before getting in quietly, no doubt wondering why he didn't offer to bite her to death. But there was no point. They were already late. And she… she was dumb regardless.

"Where to?"

He didn't answer.

"It's a surprise, Sakura-chan," his mother replied from behind.

"Hmmmm?" The girl hummed but didn't question any further as Kyoya started driving. She better. He enjoyed driving in peace. Well, he enjoyed everything in peace.

One arm was bent with a hand was lazily on the wheel, sliding as he turned. The other arm's elbow was leaned against the space in between the the front seats.

The rear view mirror showed his mother with her elbow against the window as her hand positioned near her forehead, looking out the window. The girl was doing the same but her hands laid folded in her lap.

His attention roamed to the little space in front of his gear shift before plucking up the object once the car broke in front of a red light.

"Here." His mind battled and weighed the thought of tossing it at her like a frisbee to see how she would react and if she would catch it. But his mother was in the car and that tipped the balance to her luck.

"A birthday present?" She reached out to accept the cased disc, flipping it around though there was nothing to see.

Kyoya didn't write anything or even printed a label. Why should he bother? Actually- He didn't think that through, now she was going to bother him about titles. "Piano songs," he stated simply, checking the front for the green light.

She gasped happily before visibly calming herself once he gave a short glance. "You...burned this for me?" The disbelief was clear in that idiot's voice.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow. Obviously. How else would it have been done? And who else would it be for if he was giving it to her. "Hn."

Plus, it was a cheaper alternative- until his mother made him go out and buy something anyways-

"As in.. You're giving it to me? Not just showing me and taking it away?"

...Now he felt like he wanted to. "Oy, what do you take me for?" But he didn't want her to answer the question, Hibari was sure he was going to bite her to death for any that she comes up with. Though there was none. Instead..

Why does she look so happy? It was just a CD. The girl was practically jumping for joy, staring at it with eyes that twinkled.

Did she like the music that much? Or was it because..

"Thank you so much!" She was also almost squealing as if the CD itself looked like the cutest thing in the world. "I'll listen to it everyday!"

..He didn't ask. Nor did he care. Though he supposed he would have killed her for wasting the few minutes he put into making it. And Hibari Kyoya wasn't dense, so he supposed that was what made this woman so ecstatic: the few minutes.

That, or she loved the music. Or the shiny way the CD reflected the sunlight.

But she had to be even more stupid than he thought if it was the latter. Kyoya didn't enjoy the idea of being married to a dunce- Vaguely, he caught the way his mind recognized the idea and situation casually. As if it was normal.

Now she was looking at him with those bothersome twinkling brown orbs instead of the CD. He much preferred it when she was staring down the disc.

"It's just a CD."

"Yeah but.."

"I bought it," he lied, hoping to shut her up and what he deemed to be her overspilling feelings of appreciation.

She blinked several times more than necessary before smiling. "Well then, thank you anyways." The woman didn't seem to have believed him.

It didn't seem like anything could ruin her mood. Perhaps even if the world cracked and crumbled her feet. Perhaps even if..

The more 'sadistic' side of his mind, though he believed himself to not be of such a trait that people claimed, was starting to want to challenge her indestructible happiness.

Kyoya couldn't decide if she'd be more annoying teased or happy, so he let her be.

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

I staggered out of the car carefully, the black heels thinner and taller than what I was used to.

The silver bodycon dress was bought last minute, one that M.M forced me to purchase because supposedly... 'it totally defines your hourglass figure' the devious woman said.

I had to admit that I liked the way I looked in it.. But it also made me feel overly self conscious. Not to mention I had to make sure the length was appropriate and not rising dangerously. And the lingerie- geez. I was pretty sure I was satisfying M.M more than what she thought would be for Hibari Kyoya.

I also allowed my unrelenting best friend the power to do my hair and makeup. My hair was loosely curled and my eyelids were delicately painted with brown hues of eyeshadow to accompany the usual black eyeliner and lightly pink gloss.

But the accessories was in my hands for they were my favorite part of an outfit even though I was fashion designer. There was a short gold necklace that was more like a collar, designs that swirled and the end that dipped almost like an upside down triangle. Gold leaf earrings, staggering in layers, draped down each side of my ears.

I waited as Hibari helped out Akane and I followed the both of them to wherever they were taking me.

"I'm sorry, I must be getting in the way of your date." _Date? _

"No! I really enjoy spending time with you and I'm glad you're here. Mother," I smiled gently as I hooked my arm around hers and placed a hand on the crook of her elbow.

Plus, if she weren't, my birthday was going to be the date of my death anniversary. _Joy._

"You look especially stunning today," Akane whispered with a wink of her steel blue eye.

I stiffened up, hoping I wasn't blushing now that I was reminded of what I was wearing under- Damn Emu. "Thank you," I muttered. "You look beautiful as always," I complimented.

Akane was in a dark green maxi dress that flowed down her thin frame. Pearls were adorned on her ears and a matching bracelet hung on her wrist. She gave a pale smile before patting my arm. "Thank you."

Hibari on the other hand was wearing his usual suit though I guess today he opted for a gray dress shirt- which surprisingly almost matched mine. If people didn't know that'd be the last thing we did, they might have figured we had it planned.

A few minutes up the stony path and over the grassy green hill- I gasped.

"Namimori," I spoke breathlessly and I hoped my tone conveyed how stunned I was because I lost words.

It was…. _beautiful._

The warming sight of our beautiful little humble town of Namimori was in the distance, the hill overlooking the vicinity. The shopping district, the small yet comfortable houses, and the parks. We could see the schools from here, mainly his favorites. The rooftop where he frequented, the school yard, the sports fields…

I had this uncomfortable feeling twisting inside of me and I realized I must have missed school more than I ever noticed. Or was it.. the memories?

Wordlessly he shuffled over to my side- kind of near, my side. I turned to find Akane leaning against a tree for shade and smiled over at her before my attention was back on the man beside me.

"Remember when we made a deal about when I could bother you about matters?" I laughed softly.

He only scoffed at the memory. "It wasn't a deal. It was a suggestion for you if you wanted to maintain your life."

I shrugged at his way of putting it. Right. That was how I survived high school without stepping on a landmine for interrupting Hibari Kyoya's naptime.

I had asked him to pick a time where I would only come to bother him at over school paperwork and what not. He said four. I said okay.

"Do you still come?"

"Hn?" I believed that was a questioning 'hn' though it took years to differentiate any form his speech.

"To school, do you still go?"

He watched her for a moment before stuffing in the other hand into his pocket as well. "Sometimes."

I giggled at this, imagining a full grown man like him towering over the students and extracting fear into their souls for littering. "Of course." I smiled at him thoughtfully. "By the way. You do know that you're 24, right?" Moods such as this never suited us.

"Do you take me for an idiot as yourself?" This, was better.

"Well. I thought you might not realized that you graduated a million years ago."

"Ho?" His smirk made him seem like he was ready to devour me.

"I don't know, you seemed rather confused for the last couple of high school years." It was too bad I had a habit of flirting with death- "O-Ow!"

My hands flew up to my forehead where he strongly flicked it with his fingers. That hurt, actually. My lips formed into a pout without my consent as I glared at him.

"It was a joke."

"Your jokes lack humor."

"You don't _have_ humor!" We all knew I was telling the truth here. If Hibari Kyoya laughed heartily and sincerely, the world would have ended.

"Wao. I think it'd be rather funny to bite you to death, don't you think?" The male whipped out his tonfas dangerously while his smirk grew with the same malicious intent.

"No! I don't think!"

"We don't have the same humor."

"I don't want your sadistic humor!"

"I can't tell if you're suicidal."

"I'm not," I stated casually before turning back to the wonderful scenery before me. I pulled out my phone to take a picture of the sight but.. It never fully captured the beauty. And especially, never the moment.

"Do you go here often?" I asked though not looking over. I did, however, when he didn't reply and shuffled with something instead.

His eyes flitted away, ruffling the back of his hair before holding out the little black box. My eyes must have grown larger than my head staring at the small object. Speechless and gaping. Entirely unsure what to say, unsure how to even talk at this point.

"For you.." Hibari muttered stubbornly, glancing away as he spoke. His lips were formed into frown but one that looked a little like a childish pout.

_Oh…_.

"C-can you do that again?" _I wasn't sure what overcame me but..._

"...Do what?"

"How you just said that.. It was.. Actually k-kind of cute!" The rest was my squealing though I don't think it was in my power to have controlled that. It reminded me of those anime guys.. you know, the.. tsunderes.

His lips parted in surprise and confusion, his eyes twitched in irritation after the exclaim. I don't blame him. Hibari Kyoya and cute shouldn't exist in the same sentence.

"Herbivore..." He shakily grumbled with annoyance before shoving the box at me. "Take it." The guy looked like he was ready to throw it at me if I didn't accept it.

I don't think I could take anything at the moment, only capable of staring dumbfoundedly at him and the velvet black box in front of me. It was just.. unbelievable. I also lacked varied diction during such moments. I lacked everything during such moments, mostly my mind.

"A-Aren't you going to.. do it properly?" I mumbled with cheeks that felt heated beyond control. I mean if we were going to go this far then..

"Kyoya," Akane's voice was gentle but hung like a soft threaten from behind.

His eye twitched again, looking like he was ready to kill me the moment Akane turned around- .._?! Or.. I guess if she wasn't holding that camera._. _But it was worth it-_

_I.._

If I could have died at any time, I think now would have been okay, having no choice for I was in need of the knowledge to breathe.

Now when the Hibari Kyoya knelt down in front of me with his fingers softly touching the palm of mine. Serious steel blue eyes that watched me and in every flutter of his eyelashes sent a flutter through my heart.

"_Marry me_."

Kyoya spoke with a firm, smooth voice. It was never a question, never had to be.

My heart was over killed. His lips were in a small frown but as he slid the ring over my left ring finger, my heart skipped an uncomfortable beat as his mouth curved into a devilishly handsome smirk instead.

_I…._

_Oh geez, this was..really suffocating. I…_

Honestly the ring on my finger felt nicely cool but it was a minor detail, no matter how much it sparkled or how big and pricey it looked. The rock mattered little to me. What mattered more.. was him. Or well, the gesture.. The words- the.. I wasn't sure. I just knew this was a moment I'd fight to remember for the rest of my life.

I willed myself to memorize this exact moment, paint it in my memories. The darkening hue of a sunset sky, the grayish clouds, even the smell of freshly cut lawn tainted with the mouthwatering smell of meat that brushed by from an area under.

A moment of the unrelenting man in front of me that was now down on one knee, the short layers of his black hair ruffled lightly by the wind, steel blue orbs watching me as if he..

His lips parted in confusion and I supposed that might have been the only reason I finally noticed a warm tear rolling down my cheeks. _Was I..that ...happy?_

I press the knuckles of my hand against my mouth as I suppressed what would've been too happy of a smile, one that would undoubtedly hurt my lips for stretching so widely.

The rest came off as small laughter that bubbled up, couldn't have been contained. If it wasn't noticeable, then I was struggling on why I was so happy to begin with?

This hadn't been the man I had been dating for years or even someone I had loved consecutively for so long. Not a person who had saved my life or had stole my heart away romantically, or even demanded it in the slightest.

_Then why? Why was he standing in front of me, stealing my every breath and commanding such a fast paced rhythm of heartbeats without even trying? Was it the ring, the words, the way he knelt or the way his eyes watched me? Was it the moment, the concept?_

_Was I a hopeless romantic through and through? Would I have been the same with anyone? Or anyone with a personality that would have been astonishing to see kneel down in front of me like that?_

_But. That didn't change who it was. It was him._

And the moment I regained my speech and my breath, there was only way I know how to deal with Hibari Kyoya.

"Um… Actually I don't know," I mused in a sing song tone. "Let me think about it-"

"_Die."_

Oh his reaction was priceless. His eyes gleamed darkly, smirk present on his features as his hand slowly reached up in a way that looked like he was going to strangle my neck.

Laughter bubbled in me and I allowed it to escape freely this time, running away as I laughed uncontrollably and took off my heels. I paced over behind Akane for a moment in which she joined in on the laughter.

"Get over here, herbivore."

"No," I stuck my tongue out at him before quickly running off into the other direction, down the stony path towards the parking lot. "Be right back, Akane-san!" I yelped as he neared. _He was so going to kill me-_

_Oh my, he ran awfully fast. Death was close, really close_. I dodged around the cars a few times, still in a fit of laughter and tears from such a feeling. In fact, my stomach was starting to hurt.

He neared the left so I ran to the right- letting out a shrill noise as he lunged for me. _Oh no_-

I gasped as his grip caught my wrist and slammed onto the passenger door of… his own car, thank goodness. How embarrassing would it be to be caught in this position and setting off someone else's alarm- though that should not be my concern.

"Did that give you time to_ think_, Nanase Sakura?"

"Yeah," I complied breathlessly. "I think you're the devil, reincarnated."

"Wao," his tone grew dangerously. The short black bangs of his face drew near his eyes as he straightened up, staring down at me with taunting steel blue orbs.

"But if you want my soul, you're going to have to make a contract," I whispered though volume and strength of voice was not of my choice.

"I think that's already been arranged," he muttered as the hand that gripped my wrist slid over my hand, index finger and thumb circling the ring on my finger.

"Oh," was the only dumb thing that escaped my mouth. I had run out- and I was caught.

"How shall I take your soul?" His finger tilted up my chin and I had no choice but to comply. "By biting you to death?"

His breath was now warm against my neck and I held mine, unsure what to do and unsure if my legs could even hold my weight right now. My heart was telling me this was unhealthy and my mind was reminding me that this was ridiculous- and this, was Hibari Kyoya.

"A-Akane-san! Sorry for making you wait!" I called out- though that was enough for him to glance over his shoulder. And enough time for me to have ducked under his arm and ran- though I don't think he bothered to catch me or he would've easily.

I was a wimp, I reminded myself as I jogged up the path. I.. was not prepared. For.. For whatever that was supposed to be.

"Sakura-chan, you're as red as a tomato."

"I.. I hadn't exercised in awhile," I lied as I panted in front of her. "He chased me for a mile."

Akane hummed but didn't say anything. "Now, let's follow up with the rest of his plans before he gets cranky when off schedule."

_Plans?_ My eyes flitted to the restaurant I didn't notice, and no wonder there were cars parked around here even though no one was on the hill. He planned..._all of this?_

* * *

Dinner. Dinner had been.. nice. Pleasant though as always, lacking of conversation from Hibari. Though that was normal and if it were otherwise, something would have been strange. But no. Dinner was frequented by small conversations between me and Akane.

Dinner swept me breathless with its view near the water and enchanting peaceful music. Dinner was outside in the cool fresh air under a darkening sky, adorned by little twinkling stars that decided to greet them early.

Dinner was one of the fancier ones, going down courses and served with fine food, foreign and names that were hard to pronounce. Lit by the candles and strung lights, a centerpiece of roses in a vase decorating the middle of the fabric draped tables. It further backed up my conclusion that the Hibari's enjoyed fancy restaurants. And I had yet to disagree with their tastes.

Dinner..was also Akane encouraging me to drink wine. 'For a special occasion' she said, and so I did. Just a little.

"Excuse me," I muttered as I got up to go to the ladies' room inside the restaurant.

I had to carefully dodge waiters and waitresses, people in general. I managed to make it alive without crashing into anyone thankfully.

There were several people when I was walking there but on the way back, the numbers thinned and there wasn't many nearby-

..! I stilled for a moment, feeling my shoulders and back tense as I felt a cold look wash over me. A chill hauntingly ran down my spine. Someone was looking- _no, darkly glaring at me_.

I whirled around quickly but I saw no one- Or what was _supposed_ to be no one. A few strands of dark hair barely made it behind the wall but I had caught it nonetheless.

_Was I.. Maybe it was nothing.. _

It didn't change the fact that I was creeped out and now paranoid. But there were a lot of people around over the corner. _So surely nothing would happen? _  
I quickened my pace and almost jumped-

_Damnit_. Then I realized it was just a vibration in my purse. I dug my hand in almost hastily to pick up the phone, frowning at the name once I found it.

"Hello?"

"Fio- Sakura."

"Father," I muttered while giving a quick glance over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"What is it? I remembered so.. Happy Birthday!" Father's tone was meant to be one of joy and congratulations though it sounded more tired than anything.

I was genuinely surprised. What time was it over there anyways? "..Thank you." He almost never remembered. If anything, he didn't even call me. Only sent a card and a present, late. But at least that was something..

"I wanted to tell you I'll visiting at the end of the month." So Hibari would be back by then. Good, good. I partly wondered if he was trying to get his work done so that he could make it..but I knew better than to put false hopes into father.

"Okay, sounds great. Glad you can make it."

"Mhm," he hummed for a moment. "One more thing, Sakura."

"What is it?" He was not one for conversations or dragging one out. Perhaps he wasn't as busy today, I found myself thinking bitterly.

"Your fiancee.. You ought to be careful."

_What does he know? Why does everyone tell me that? He's pretty violent- but not to me. And.. _"...Well, if that's all then I'm hanging up." I was surprisingly hit by a feeling I deemed to be offense.

"No, Sakura. You really ought to-"

"Bye, father. Thanks for calling." I pulled the phone away-

"The Italians seem to be quite restless! You-"

And I hung up.

.._Italians? What does that got to do with anything? Did he want to ruin my mood on my birthday too? _

I knew I was being childish and immature above bitter but.. He still had a way of making me annoyed even though not intentionally. I should be grateful that he seemed like he cared..about something and that he called, promised to come too. But..

I frowned and shook my head before placing my cellphone back into my purse.

Sure, Hibari could be.. an ass. But me implying that he was and someone else, seemed different and unwelcoming to me. I wasn't like his best friend, nor even knew him well technically, but if anyone was going to imply negatives about him, it was going to be me-

_What was I even thinking in general?_ I sighed. The man murdered anyone for even leaving a strand of hair in the streets or hallways of Namimori. It was a given to almost everyone to hold some kind of negative feeling regarding him… _Whatever. _

_Back to the table-_

_..Great. Just one thing after another. _

My eyes focused on the pair in front of me, the woman standing in front of him. I wasn't jealous- well, wouldn't call it jealousy. She was just… Too close for my comfort- to my fiancee...I guess. _Rather, who the hell?_

* * *

_The glare? Italians? The woman?_  
_Wonder who, all of these people.. _  
_Any guesses on the next few chapters? _

_P.s. Hibarbe Cueya - jk. _


	6. An Unforgettable Birthday II

**Engage Me.**

* * *

**A/N:** Finally a chapter uploaded at a reasonable time! I've been rewatching Naruto actually and I feel like throwing Sakura and Hibari into a ninja like fic. Anyways, also a new cover photo. I will now be changing them as the story progresses. c: I don't own the image, a fanart of Lightning and Noctis (I don't know anything about Final Fantasy).

Thank you to the wonderful reviewers from last chapter: **xenocanaan** (also being the first of this one and for reading at a crazy speed), **Poooooh**, **tonbarrie**, **OceanRuins** (repeated reviews that encourage me), **My Name is Alice**. You guys are the reason I get off my games and write. :')

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
**_continuation of An Unforgettable Birthday_

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

...There was a woman in front of him, one with long black hair tied into a high neat ponytail. She had interracial facial features: a tall nose, carefully done thin eyebrows, and captivating wide, red eyes. Her light skinned figure was what guys would probably drool over, surely like those waiters on the side.

There was one most noticeable feature about this woman _(sue me for noticing)_ and that was her chest. One that seemed.. painful to the back and hard work to keep up. _Is it me, or was gravity not working correctly there?_

It was only further emphasized by the low cut red v-neck halter top that she wore, paired with tight black skinny jeans and a black blazer with rolled up sleeves to her elbows. Everything was just..tight and fit her form. She was practically adorned in sex appeal.

The woman leaned forward and I don't know why it was me that held my breath, idly wondering if he did too. I froze as he stood still, froze as she neared him. And whispered into his ears as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. As if he wouldn't kill her- and he didn't.

She took a step back and I couldn't have pushed down the surfacing thought even if I wanted to: 'you better'.

The two continued to talk about something. Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she smirked, tilting her head slightly up. Even with those heels, she couldn't make the same height as him but she barely missed.

I wasn't going to lie that it irked me, watching them stand next to each other in the same aura. The same type of confidence that anyone could tell from afar. _So..fitting_.

_If there was someone like her… Someone with more.. fitting potential that he could.. marry? Then why me?_

But..I guess that had always been Akane's opinion. And I just took it. And he took it. _Though a person like her.. then shouldn't he...?_

I glanced away in the next second, trying to straighten my fingers instead of the way it instinctively curled into my palm. I should walk away. _I should, but-_

_No.  
__What was the point? Why am I even feeling an irritation prickle against my mind? Surely if he would rather be with, wouldn't that be.. a good riddance? I…  
__No. I spent too much time, right? Effort and.. all these years of.. Of.. what? I-  
__Oops. Too late._

His eyes met mine, down the hallway of olive walls and golden framed portraits. I couldn't back down, so I took the necessary steps forward. Reluctance turned into more confident strides as I neared and a straight back was a must.

I took my side next to Hibari (ignoring how possessive that thought sounded) and faced Watermelon-san with a feigned and practiced smile.

"I'm Suzuki Adelheid. And you are?" _Adel... Sounds foreign._

"Nanase Sakura," I smiled. "His fiancee," I added before I bowed, hearing a scoff from the man beside me. For some reason I felt like one of those obnoxious obstacles in a way of a heroine, which would be _her_ who was in love with him or something. Like some type of drama on television- _that better not be it_.

She gave me a small bow in return but warily looked at me. Her expression was one of shock and disbelief.

_But of course! Who would have thought Hibari Kyoya could have a fiancee, someone that would survive by his side?_ I was only able to accomplish that feat so far due to a special condition, the love of Hibari Akane.

I turned to my..fiancee. "I just wanted to tell you that my father is coming at the end of the month."

His expression seemed watchful but ended up giving a short nod that he seemed troubled to even have to do.

"Then I'll be going back to the table first," I said before giving Adelheid a polite nod. "A pleasure to have met you."

"Likewise," she answered casually. I gave a small twitch of a smile before turning on my heels and back to the general area of dining tables.

As I left, I heard an audible enough murmur. "She's surprisingly...normal," the woman mused behind my back. _….Normal?_

I shrugged it off, deeming it to be an assumption that anyone that could stand being by Hibari Kyoya should be nuts. Though that still might be true since I couldn't technically stand being by him. Slightly literally, and sometimes figuratively.

I soon heard footsteps catching up to me and I whirled around only to have a short pain inflicted to my head. My hand darted up immediately, touching my forehead as I met steel blue eyes.

_He flicked my forehead..?_ "What for?"

"You say unnecessary things."

_Why does it matter if she knew, huh?_ "She was too close," I grumbled, voice borderlining defensiveness. His raised eyebrow was a mixed sign of amusement and a question. "I.. I was doing you a favor," I covered quickly. It was supposed to be a half tease but the tone crumbled away from my words.

We reached the table but the mood wasn't as great as before.

"Who was she? Your acquaintance?" Akane asked right when we sat down. I felt rather tense and I wondered if she noticed. I also pondered over the fact that she was watching. She was observant and our usual actions most likely never really went as unnoticed as we hoped.

Hibari gave a nonchalant shrug as if it didn't matter. Perhaps it didn't. But the same question rung in my head ever since and I couldn't deny it. _Who was she? _To be so pretty and to wear such confidence. To whisper things and stand so close.

I reached for my cup of water but Akane continued to pour more wine for me and I couldn't waste it so I tried to sip it. "How is it?" Akane smiled as she scanned me for a reaction.

"It's good, thank you." The taste was strange and alcohol of any sort wasn't really my thing. But I forced some of it down anyway and after awhile it wasn't so bad.

Though sometimes when I tilted my glass, I saw his flitting side glances from the corner of my eyes. I believed his gaze to be wary and he was probably expecting me to do something stupid- and I won't argue.

* * *

The ride back was quiet and I busied myself with the sights out my window, blurring away into the distance. Akane wanted to go home first because she was tired. She never really demanded such things and I assumed the reason why was because she thought she was being 'considerate'.

Although for the two of us, the silence only weighed heavier. Halfway back to my apartment and my attention fell onto the CD in my bag. I pursed my lips before letting out an exasperated sigh. _What was I doing?_

I turned to glance at the man beside me and well.. he seemed the same as ever, sort of. I didn't want to really admit it but I supposed he appeared to be more.. handsome. Perhaps it was the angle, I told myself.

A slight turn of the head, and our gaze met. Instinctively, mine whirled to the other direction and I cursed myself for the action. _What am I, a teenage girl?_

I continued to watch the street lights pass by, trying to watch anything really. There was nothing to talk about but that fact wasn't even worth noting because there was never anything we conversed about.

My mind traveled and I found myself thinking that I should be appreciative. It was the car ride in itself that was something I should be thankful for. Hibari didn't always drive. He had Kusakabe drive often, except what I assumed to be more 'family' matters.

"Am I family?" I accidentally blurted out. I witnessed a paused reaction, slightly parted lips for a short second. His attention fell back onto the road in the next.

"What are you going on about now?"

"I mean.. we lived together, ate dinner together," I rambled. "You're not exactly the brother type- but I guess that would be weird since we're engaged, huh?" I couldn't exactly stop. "But I mean. If we weren't.. engaged. Then.. you know like.. if I were to become homeless, would you take me in?" _What. Was I saying? I should stop._ I willed myself to swallow any oncoming words.

Especially when he scoffed. "No."

"No?" In the side mirror, I caught the reflection of my pout. It wasn't a surprising answer however.

The male gave me a quick glance. "You're annoying."

_Well then._

"But.. you like me." I mentally kicked myself for not filtering the words through the better part of my judgment. Perhaps he found me too 'drunk' to even reply. I wasn't exactly drunk- I wasn't even sure. But I felt fine. Just..bolder and reckless, a little honest. Maybe that was the effect of it all.

"If you didn't..then.. you wouldn't have be going through with this."

The train of thoughts stopped when the scenery became familiar and the car broke in front of my apartment. Although it seemed like one of those dramatic moments in the movie where he couldn't take my shit anymore so he broke the car, and that would be the part where he'd say 'get out'. It wouldn't exactly be dramatic in the same sense but it would be something he'd say and do. But he didn't.

I unbuckled the seat belt though I continued to sit for a moment and he decided to put the car into park because of my delay. I questioned why he didn't kick me out like I assumed he would have for even stalling another minute.

I turned to him, not sure what I hoped to find- not sure that I hoped for anything. Hibari had an elbow rested on the window's ledge and his head was rested onto the back of his hand. Slowly, our eyes met.

I found myself lost and a bit too entranced in the pool of steel blue. And I came into terms with the fact that I didn't want today to be over.

Tomorrow.. I was going to face the haunting thoughts of the embarrassing actions I took today for sure. But today, perhaps it was proven to be more fun not exactly thinking. Until I thought, and then it basically went downhill.

_So then..maybe I should not?_

I wasn't sure what 'should not' meant to myself but my body seemed to have the answer. I leaned in uncomfortably into his still position, hoping I portrayed my intentions clearly- though awkwardly. Every second weighed down heavier.

I just.. I really wanted to-

The turn of his head ruined every bit of my intentions and I felt a slight strain. I snapped my head away in embarrassment and my hand was quick to dart to the handle-

"Seat belt."

"What?"

"Put back on your seat belt," he muttered before putting the car back onto drive.

I gave him a questioning look but did as I was told, not exactly wanting to die.

"Where are we-"

"Quiet, Nanase Sakura," he spoke in a tired breath.

And that was the last of our conversation. Until then, anyway.

* * *

The car ride was awkward and I had no idea where he was taking us. It wasn't too long of a drive but it was enough to make me squirm uncomfortably in my seat. Although to my relief, the tortured silence was over in twenty minutes.

I stared outside the window in utter surprise once the car came to the stop. "The beach..?" The strip of sand was empty and the vicinity was desolated. Figures, since it was eleven o'clock.

"Get out." _Oh, there's the 'get out' I was waiting for- just not exactly in the way I pictured it to be placed._

I complied despite my confusion and Hibari walked ahead; the man's stride took him further with legs longer than mine but I half jogged to keep up with his pace.

_Why are we at the beach? Rather, why did he take me here?_

Once we hit sand, I took off my heels right away and my skin met with grainy texture. My attention shifted to his feet. "Aren't you going to.." I didn't have to finish my sentence.

Hibari stared at me yet didn't speak. He closes his eyes as if it bothered him to do so and took off his dress shoes along with his socks. He carried them in his left hand while I kept mine on the right.

Wordlessly, we proceeded to trudge over the bumpy, cold and grainy tanned sand. If it was supposed to be some kind of romantic moment where our hands would lightly brush against each other- it wasn't. It was difficult enough for me to keep up with his pace, _so screw romantic movie scenes_.

The chilly wind brushed by and ruffled my hair into tangles. I could already feel the oncoming beach hair, one I liked more than I minded. Just troublesome with the wind. My view was obstructed as strands of pink came into my vision. A hand was brought up instinctively to tame the hair and tuck it behind an ear, but the next breeze had my arms hugging at my sides.

I shivered slightly at the lowering temperature as night fell, and rubbed my arms in some sort of warmth. _Perhaps I should've brought a jacket._

I almost thought it was my hair again that flew into my face- but the faint scent of cologne had me shocked- amazed, and blinded. _When did he even take that off..? _

"Thank you," I spoke after pulling it off of my head. I knew better than to question Hibari Kyoya's intentions, especially ones that..leaned more on the... nicer side, dare I say. _But.._ "Won't you be cold?" I asked as I carried it, still jogging to keep up with him.

Wise people said that you should never look a gift horse in the mouth. I happened to be of the latter, stupid, and the ex-prefect wasn't exactly a gift horse.

His eyes flitted to me but his head remained facing straight ahead. "No." There was no scoff, no sigh, no fall or rise in the shoulders.

I nodded slowly but ended up giving him a smile, one wider than I had intended. I quickly pulled his black blazer over, the warmth had me sighing in relief. _His warmth_. And then the warmth of my cheeks.

I really hoped he wouldn't be cold. And I really did hate myself for not bringing a jacket. I didn't..prefer.. girls that leave without an outerwear only to have the guys give them their jackets. Then the guys would be the one to suffer. Especially if done purposely.

I sighed. I would have argued against him regarding the jacket but.. I'd be doing more damage and causing more trouble than I'd be thoughtful.

We continued walking to..wherever he wanted to walk to. The sand slowed us down and I would frown or wince upon some of the steps. Sticks or sharp broken shells.

But regardless, I seemed to be in a much more relaxed and better mood. I wondered if it was because of the night sky or the wonderful fresh air. Or the sound of crashing waves that became more audible and I noted that we must be nearing the water.

I glanced to the man who seemed rather focused on where he was going, his hair now flying back into the direction of the wind. Him with the backdrop of a navy sky, speckled with thousands of twinkling stars. The way he casually walks with one hand shoved in his pocket and the other carrying his shoes, a tall back and- _The sight…_

_I… The way I was feeling- It.. This was ridiculous._

I shook my head as a gesture only to myself before jogging closer, jokingly bumping into his side on purpose. He finally turned his head to me with a rather neutral expression, surprisingly. In fact, I expected him to call me clumsy or complain, at least frown.

I decided to take the chance and tease him. _What did I do best? _

"Wow. Today, Hibari Kyoya proposed to me. Took me to dinner, gave me a CD that he burned personally for me. And now, taking me sightseeing?" I smirked at his dismay. "….Should I be getting a lottery ticket or did I use up all my luck?"

He looked away and scoffed.

My lips curved into a teasing smirk. "Is this a romantic walk on the beach?"

He watched me in thought but turned when he spoke. "No. I wanted fresh air."

"While on a romantic walk on the beach."

"I don't _do_ romantic, Nanase Sakura."

"Hehhhh~" I hummed for a moment, a total I-do-not-believe-you hum. But I did. It was true. Throughout the time I had known this man, even imagining Hibari Kyoya to romantic was a feat to demand an act of shuddering at least. It was just.. too weird. But, that was pretty much _then_.

The man walking by me now.. strolling with the utmost confidence- I guess I wouldn't say it was impossible to imagine just.. not likely and not something anyone should ever hope for. And I wouldn't hold my breath for it.

Though I guess it happened, kind of. And now I found myself holding my breath regardless- not by choice.

Well either way, Hibari Kyoya did not _need_ to be equipped with romance. If he was, he'd be murdering too many people (girls, mainly) even without violence. Not to mention, it would add to his list of many things unfair.

I wonder if I could even blame the wine for the honesty that spoke within my mind. Marveling and finally admitting how devilishly handsome he was.

How unfair it was for him to stand so casually yet look so absolutely stunning. A figure that was more on the skinny side yet absolutely not scrawny. Built, fit, and strong but not overly muscular. He was tall- but not too tall, with tall legs and a slightly long, strong and capable back.

The tux, that he often wore, had to be tailored for it had always suited his frame perfectly and only complimented his form. Most of the clothes that he chose looked nice on him anyway, and though plain in taste, his style wasn't bad.

And how nice it must be to walk with so much confidence without even trying. To command so much attention from every second of his presence without anything dramatic. To be so natural yet so enthralling. To despise having people crowd around him yet in a way attracts people by merely aura that practically radiates off of him, unfortunately for him.. and then unfortunately for them.

His facial features were unarguably handsome as well. Even I, a person who did not care much for those around me, had to even stubbornly admit that. His eyelashes weren't short or nonexistent, they were an average medium length since I would not consider them long either- a good length in conclusion. The arch of his tall nose was a gift of good genetics, along with everything else.

And not to mention, those_ eyes_. One that watches you in that pool of steelish blue, either making you feel at the center of the universe or at the core of hell. But nevertheless, one that could not be taken lightly and one that demanded the attention of every cell in your body. A glance that rendered you speechless. And of course, needless to say, I had always found his eye color too enchanting and entirely more unfair than the posture.

His skin tone was lightly fair. His hair was soft and smooth, a beautiful sleek raven black color that contrasts his closer to pale skin. A style, effortlessly disheveled and framed his face nicely.

Even his fingers were beautifully slender, and probably great for playing the piano if he ever tried-_ okay_. I believed that was _beyond enough_. But at least I wasn't talking about toes.

"You're staring."

And his smooth, masculine voice was nice too.

"I-I was just thinking," I muttered softly, suddenly feeling flustered from all the thoughts I just swam through. Ones that were less calm than the ocean's waves at this time.

My feet met with damper sand, one that wasn't so bumpy and left more noticeable imprints in the wake of our footsteps.

"I usually don't like to hear what herbivores are thinking."

_Does that mean he wants to know.. or does not want to know..?_ Conversations with Hibari Kyoya usually don't fall short of 'perplexing'. "But since I'm not eating, I do question what you're staring at."

"Not eating?…. Oh!" I realized what he meant. I used to have a habit of watching him eat because.. well he ate very gracefully. _Great. One more thing on his list of 'unfair'_.

His attention told me he was waiting. And one does not simply keep Hibari Kyoya, the majesty, waiting.

"Um.. I was just thinking.." My eyes flitted away for a moment to be able to extract the truth into words. "..That you're.. very beautiful."

His lips parted, eyebrows cocked in amusement or confusion. I shook my head quickly at my blunder.

"I mean handsome!"

He was still staring at me with a surprised expression. _How.. to fix..?_

"I mean I…. Ihopeourchildreninheritsyourgenetics!"

_What the hell. I was a blubbering mess. And I should really stop._

"No- I didn't mean-" _Oh please stop staring at me like that_. "T-That's.. I mean the.. The road to having children is.. really intimate. A-And..awkward." _Like this situation… Ohhhh great._

Hibari seemed to be indecisive and in between wanting to be amused or wanting to be.. not. I wasn't sure.

"I'm...stupid," I concluded miserably, head ducking in shame of myself. The defeat louder than my words.

"Yes," he finally answered with a breath. "You are."

….._Oh, so __that__ he could answer in a heart beat?_ "...Thanks."

* * *

_Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

He watched as she piped down, still simmering in flushed cheeks and hanging her head low in embarrassment. There was something.. he had to admit...amusing about that, he almost let out-

..A scoff. It was merely a rising scoff.

But she ran off in the next second after putting down her heels and Kyoya found no reason to stop her. Idiot. The water splashed around her feet as she entered the water, letting out a shrill noise immediately.

"It's cold!" Of course. It was nearing midnight. The temperature wasn't that favorable outside water, it was obviously not going to be any different (albeit worse) in the water.

Though her complaints stopped, thankfully. Instead her feet danced as she twirled and ran around in the water, whimpering as a wave hit but giggling in the next. His eyes watched lazily as she twirled.. twirling, and twirling in the calm waters and under a twilight sky.

Kyoya allowed himself to near the waves, allowing the ends of it to barely pool around around his feet. But nothing more. He didn't want it touching his slacks.

"Can I splash you?"

"If you have a death wish."

She didn't splash him. Wise choice.

Hibari sighed as he kept an eye on her, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he watched her run around the water in childish amusement. She was so.. hyper. He blamed his mother for the wine.

She squealed and he sighed. "Eeek! Seaweed feels weird!"

The man rolled his eyes, finally deciding to comment on her skyrocketed good mood. "You're overly hyper, Nanase Sakura."

"Sakura!" She called out from further into the ocean.

He frowned in disagreement, surely he pronounced it right. "That's what I said."

"No! I mean, call me Sakura!" She demanded from afar and a goofy grin. "You've used my full name for years!"

"That's because it's your name."

"Obviously! But we're engaged so-" Her words fell short at the casual statement of their situation, one that she mentioned more times than necessary.

But even though he thought her smile would fall too, as it did for a short moment, it recollected to an even wider grin. "I just unlocked a huge achievement today!" The girl announced from the distance and suddenly she looked a decade younger.

"Do I dare want to know?" He didn't. But Kyoya had a feeling she was going to announce it anyways.

She nodded excitedly before happily dancing around. "Today, I was proposed to by Hibari Kyoya! How many people can say that? And still be alive!~?" ….?

The pink haired girl giggled happily while he stood there with a raised eyebrow, unsure how to feel and very unsure how to reply.

"No one but meee!" She laughed heartily before happily running up to him. The mood was practically radiating off of her in an all too vibrant aura.

"You are.." He stared at her while her eyelashes fluttered in excitement. "Ridiculous. And an idiot." That was all she will ever be. "A ridiculous idiot."

But his lips curved into a smirk nonetheless. Nanase Sakura was dumb, but she had a point. True, perhaps.. she'd be the only one ever-

Only because it was too troublesome of a thing to do again.

"Your diction lacks."

"Then you're also annoying."

"You say that a lot too," she pouted. "And you forgot something."

Kyoya arched one eyebrow, waiting upon her next words.

"I'm also a herbivore," she stated rather proudly with her nose held high.

The whole thing made him.. He cleared this throat, scoff. The whole thing made him scoff. "Wao." She was definitely being more ridiculous than usual, and that was saying a lot.

"For you," she grinned playfully as she held up a seashell proudly as if it were a trophy.

"And why would I want that little thing?" There were many on the beach, he could just pick one up for himself if he bothered on such trivial items.

She pouted. "It's pretty." She didn't look like she'd relent to a rejection so he opened out a palm and the small yet full, unbroken dainty shell dropped in his hand.

He gave this woman a diamond ring and she made the shell seem pricier than the first. He seemed that warranted another scoff.

Kyoya looked down at the shell.

There were thousands, countless seashells on the beach, different and unique in their own way.

But he put hers in his pocket.

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

I plopped down onto a spot beside him, a few feet away from him anyway. But he didn't turn my way. Eyes watchful upon the golden full moon and sparkling stars.

_Had it always looked this beautiful? I wonder._

"Why did you take me here?" I asked seriously this time, curiosity getting the better me.

"Wanted to clear my mind," he surprisingly actually answered.

I turned to him now, unsure what I expected to see. But I found nothing, like always- if nothing was nothing when it came to Hibari Kyoya. But nothing was for 'others'. And nothing, void of a frown and glare, was _something_. A thoughtful, more neutral expression.

Our gaze didn't meet still but I couldn't convince myself to look away. _Because… I was wondering, why? What did he need to clear his mind from?_

_If he seemed to be suffocating in the same way I was. If there was something he didn't understand too. One he didn't want to entertain, one he didn't really want to think about, as well? I wonder. _

_Because it was different. It didn't make sense and it was difficult to think about. Because it seemed nonsensical, strange, and a change. If he didn't want to break the spell, like I didn't._

But the spell broke anyways.

As if I was Cinderella, the fateful clock struck midnight and he rose to fall into a wordless stride towards his car, leaving me to quickly follow clumsily behind. Though there was no glass slipper and my heels were tucked to my side. I left nothing amongst the desolated beach except slowly fading footprints and the inevitable scattering of the newly made, forever changing from time yet unforgettable memory.

* * *

We were in front of my apartment again and I wondered why I felt this feeling of dread for the last few minutes. I supposed I really didn't want for this day to be over, though it basically already was, passed midnight.

I solemnly gathered everything and slowly got out the car, not closing the door yet. Only because I had to tease him one last time.

"Today, my friend made me wear something embarrassing.. for you.. But.. I guess you won't get to find out," I smirked with a finger against my lips. I savored the way he parted his lips in shock, in temporary confusion, before I opened the car door and left to quickly ran up to my apartment.

I laughed softly to myself before I reached the door and fumbled for my keys, not wanting to look back.

What I didn't expect, _was this_.

Palms that slapped against the door in front of me, caging me in between his arms that were outstretched at each side of my head. I gasped at the unexpected fact that Hibari Kyoya actually got out of his car and changed his mind for such a line.

His breath was warm and tickled at my ears, a low and smooth voice that made me shudder. "You make it sound like you want me to find out."

..._Did I?_ The wine was making me bolder, and I guessed it was enough to make me realize that.. _I did_. Though I supposed that was just a poor excuse. No matter what, I would have shuffled to turn around and face him. I wondered what it was that he saw in my expression, in my eyes.

Other than the obvious and undeniable that I was blushing as bright as a tomato.

My knees felt rather weak as he leaned in, lips lightly brushing the skin of my ears and bringing a chill down my spine. A whisper that burned my ears in the wake of its breath. "Shall I?"

_When did he become so… _The scent of his breath in which I inhaled was more enticingly intoxicating than the richest of wines. His hand now laid playfully at my waist, even the slightest movements of his fingers made my breath hitch.

His tall nose brushed against the side of my jaw until the touch was replaced by his lips, grazing down my neck. _Oh_-

I gripped the fabric of his clothes tighter as he bit down, drawing a gasp that I could very not control.

My head tilted up towards the night sky and if it weren't for the situation that demanded- no, captured all my attention, I might have questioned why we were still outside.

But instead of a full moon, his half lidded and enchanting steel blue eyes were in my sight once again. His lips hovered dangerously in front of mine and I swore his breath was driving me insane. I couldn't stand it any longer. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, wanting nothing more than-

_**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.**_

_An inch. Just an inch away._

_...Why? I- Ugh. Damn phone._

I wasn't aware of exactly how much I was looking forward to it until I felt a crashing weight of embarrassing disappointment. His expression told me that he wanted to snap the phone in half and I found my own fingers itching to do the same- though I could not be strong enough to accomplish such a feat.

Other than the close proximity we were at and the way he glared deadly at his phone, I also noticed the different ringtone. It was not of the usual Namimori Middle anthem but if I had to categorize it, I would think it to be more like an alarm that demanded full attention.

Not to mention the way he only spared a second in thought before picking it up right away. "What? A level seven?" His expression turned dark as his eyes narrowed at a poor, innocent rose bush.

"Who?  
Right now?  
...Don't do anything stupid. Tell the baby I'm on my way." _The what?_

I don't know what was going on at all but a 'level seven' seemed to have demanded urgency.

Kyoya locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket in the next, his attention shifting over to me but his expression was now one of seriousness- or it was for a moment.

I witnessed a smirk before he turned away to stride back to his car.

I.. I was still dazed from what just happened- what I assumed was _supposed_ to have happened. "Be safe," I finally found the voice to call out, barely catching the words that made my cheeks flush crimson.

A slight turn of a head, half a stunning smirk, and one beautiful steel blue eye gleaming in mischief. Words that were enough to silence me under the full moon and a navy sky, words thrown casually yet wrapped around a gift of a promise.

_"I'll find out once I get back from my trip."_

* * *

_A/N: Pretty fluffy chapters so far but it'll get more interesting (I hope). The beginning was anticlimatic, but at least we know she has the capability to be jealous? Also I wonder if any of you guys got the whole significance of the seashell thing. _


	7. Temporary Goodbye Gifts

**Engage Me. **

* * *

**A/N:** By the way, I would believe M.M. to have a storm flame. Since her flute blows up stuff. For Sakura's flame.. I'm unsure. In Midspring Day's Dream, her flame was cloud. Since she distanced herself from people. I guess she isn't close to many here either so it still would make sense. But.. I was thinking maybe sun? Hibari hurts, she heals. I don't know. Or lightning, for her future science endeavors, kind of like Verde? _Any opinions?  
_(I wouldn't really go for more than one flame, if two then one has to be obviously weaker but.. Yeah. Probably just one. I don't want to touch upon any Mary Sue topics or debates, haha)

Anyways, thank you sooo much for the quick reviews last chapter. It made me feel happy and that I did a good job. c: I'll try to start replying on here (and sometimes both, if I can't wait) because you all have really interesting reviews.

**Xenocanaan** &amp; **Oceanruins **(since same concept of a review): Thank you so much for reviewing as always! Hibari probably will get jealous in the near future LOL. We'll just have to see how and who, haha. Though to be honest, I wasn't planning on it until you both mentioned it.. so thanks again! :)  
**Liann**: HAHAHAH that's so funny. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I hope you have the secret to world domination as well. My parents think I'm crazy when I do that too. :c I'm so glad that you liked the imagery :') It made me feel like my hard work on details was worth it.. No one ever really thanked me for that so it puts a smile to my face. ^_^  
**Kiki**: I'm sorry that I drive you nuts LOL! But it makes me encouraged knowing you're excited and looking forward to chapter updates!  
**Tonbarrie**: Awww. Yeah there were definitely a lot of different ones. It's nice knowing that you received different emotions from my writing though. c: Thank you!  
**Cookiezfreak**: HAHAHA. Thank youu soooo much! I'm not sure if you want me to answer your questions, but I can answer one. Well, she'll definitely find out about him being in the mafia since they get married and all. I guess it just depends on how or when. c:  
**XxBunnyGueenxX**: Stupid phone indeed. ;_; Well, they'll have their moment sooner or later.. :') Ty for your review!

**Random update on my life**: Mom now calls Hibari Kyoya 'boyfriend'. She continues to make fun of me. -shrugs- Also, I just killed a lot of my g2 pen trying to color in Hibari's hair on a quick drawing I finished (on my tumblr: chrihstie)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

"Ice or no ice?" I called out just in case, though the girl usually preferred ice. An audible reply from my living room assured me of my best friend's preferences.

The clear ice clinked and the light brown tea splashed on the pastel pink inner walls of the cup as I dropped them in carefully. Often when seeing it, the white kitty patterned mug would bring me back a decade down memory lane.

_[ Flashback ]_

_Winter of the first year I came to live at the Hibari household. I was stationed warmly at the kotatsu, the blanket rested comfortably over my lap. I raised the brown stone cup carefully up to my lips and gingerly took a sip of the hot tea._

_"You. What do you think you're doing?" I turned to the voice, finding the prefect walking in from the hallway dressed in his black pajamas._

_Always those types of questions. Why didn't he just tell me what I was doing wrong? "Drinking tea...?" Is it against the rule to drink tea in this house?_

_His steel blue eyes narrowed, clearly unamused. "That's my cup."_

_"Oh. I didn't know there were assigned cups," I honestly didn't. "Sorry," I spoke softly before setting the stone cup back down. There was nothing I can do now but wash it._

_He frowned deeply and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Clearly he didn't like sharing anything with me. At first, I didn't know what I did to him but.. then I realized he pretty much acted this way with everyone._

_"I'll.. I'll make it up to you," I smiled meekly._

_He didn't seem to care about anything other than the fact that I messed up. "Don't mistaken it again," a loose threat hung in the air, brushing by my neck in a reminder to suffocate me._

_I nodded slowly but it wasn't like it mattered, he was already walking away. My back slumped when he was gone, the pressure left along with his presence. Never in my fourteen years had I met someone so... Strict, I supposed._

_I stared at the wavering reflection in the tea as an idle action. I said I'd make it up to him.. but how..?_

_..._

_"What's this?" The same unhappy expression as always._

_"A mug," I grinned before pushing it into him._

_His eyes narrowed to glare at the object in his hands. "Are you making fun of me?" Hibari looked like he wanted to hurt every cute cat on the cup._

_"No! I just thought it was cute." It was the truth._

_"Then use it," he grumbled with irritation before tossing it up. I panicked to catch it and was glad I was able to._

_"I bought my own," I mumbled with a slight pout before pulling out another cat patterned mug from the bag to hold them side by side. It had a salmon background color though. "They're matching," I stated happily- he, on the other hand, was not so._

_"Why would I want to match with you?"_

_Well, that was a question I asked myself too. But I thought it through._

_"You might not but.. I got one for Akane-san too," I grinned before pulling out another cup from a bag. The same kitty print except the background was a pastel yellow. "I also got one for Kusakabe-san, but.. they didn't have anymore cat ones so.. it's a bunny instead." The older male came over often, so why not. _

_I figured bunnies would now be for friends, cats... for family. _

_Hibari's face turned into a scowl. __He didn't seem very convinced. I guess kitty-cute and Hibari Kyoya didn't mix very well- to him anyway. To me, it wasn't so bad. I thought it might round the sharp corners of his image._

_Plus, I've seen the way he pet little animals, helped cats, and semi-smiled at birds. Secretively, of course. If he knew I was there, his expression wouldn't be so… semi-gentle. At peace, let's say that._

_"Well.. Even if you don't use it, please accept it," I held out the lavender one. Again. He didn't take it. Again. "You can put pencils in it.." My voice trailed off since he only scoffed before walking away. Again._

_I sighed, figuring I'll go give my nicely found treasure to Akane instead. She would understand my excitement._

_..._

_And she did. She happily took hers and thanked me, giving me a quick hug (a busy woman, she was). Also promised that she would always use it._

_I smiled brightly and gave her a nod. Akane had a way of making me feel loved. And special. Like I was always doing something right, something that made her happy. In return, her happiness made me feel warm and light._

_I went to the kitchen to allow her to finish her company business. _

_I had bumped into Kusakabe on the way there, on an errand from Hibari of course. I showed him his mug, which widened his eyes to a great extent._

_"For me..?" He asked, with tone filled with disbelief._

_I nodded with a grin. "Do you like it? Is it cute?" I laughed softly._

_He gave an incredibly genuine smile, which made me hope that he would more often. One must need a break from the tortures of Hibari Kyoya after all. "Thank you so much, Nanase-sama." His face was dusted in a light pink, I ignored that though. I was glad that he seemed to like it. Or liked receiving one. _

_I laughed again, waving my hand in dismissal. "Nanase-san is fine, or even Sakura. You don't have to be formal with me."_

_"Nanase-san, then," he nodded before bowing (formal, again). "I have some things to take care of so.. if you'll excuse me. Thank you again though."_

_"You're welcome," I answered before we both left to our own ways down the hallway._

_I reached my destination and set the mugs into the cupboard along with the other cups, mostly stone or glass. __I admired them from afar, and they really were cute. It was too bad Hibari didn't understand the greatness of it. Everyone else seemed to. Hmph._

_He was like a cat too. Aloof, feisty, and finicky. Not to mention, the cat naps that he often took. If I had to associate Hibari with an animal, I definitely would have picked a cat._

_Hibari Kyoya, the neighborhood, grumpy, stray black cat._

_..._

_It was around a week later, I barely came home and I found an amusing sight._

_He was sitting on the wooden back patio, a usual sight, but the amusing part was the object in his hand._

_He took a sip from his kitty mug, regardless if I was there or not, or if he noticed me or not. Though surely he did, I was sure Hibari Kyoya had eyes on the back of his head._

_I found my mouth twitching into a smile but I didn't say anything, worried that if I uttered a word, he would never use it again. Worried that if I watched long enough, he would never even look at it again._

_So I retreated to my room, smiling to myself, wondering if I'd ever witness him using the present another time. Oh wells, at least he drank from it once, I told myself then._

_But from there on, he really did make it his own cup._

_And the amusing sight, became the usual one._

_[ End. ]_

I wondered if he still uses his. We didn't live together anymore so I wouldn't know. _Oh well~_

My bare feet left the cold mint colored tiles before walking upon cool, light toned wooden tiles as I came into the living room.

The red haired girl finished whatever she was typing before placing her silver touch screen phone down onto the glass, oval coffee table in front of her. "So, how was your birthday?" The only reason, or well, the true reason she came over probably.

"Nice," I smiled as I took a seat my cream leather couch. I passed over her own special bunny patterned mug (she comes over that often) while taking a sip from my own.

"Just..nice?" She seemed impatient for details. I didn't miss the way her bare feet lightly tapped against the wooden floor as she took a sip of the peach green iced tea.

"It was..really, really nice..?" I offered as I held out my left hand.

"Oh my god." She gasped before grabbing it quickly, plopping herself down beside me to inspect the ring. "Hibari Kyoya...wow. I'm amazed."

"Me too," I admitted as I laughed softly.

She turned my hand to scan every single aspect of it. Her eyes widened for a short second before narrowing. But in the next, it was normal.

"Can I see it? As in, can you take it off for a second?"

I blinked in confusion but complied, slipping it off my finger and holding it out to her. She took it into her two fingers and watched it intently.

In a split second, there was a faint reddish gleam and I looked around the room to see what could have reflected it. She quickly mumbled something quietly to herself but all I could catch was 'flame'. But it was gone when I turned back and she handed it to me.

"What is it?"

"That looks expensive," M.M. murmured as her eyes met mine again.

I nodded slowly, still questioning why she regarded it with such an expression. "I feel bad."

"Nah," she dismissed my guilt with a wave of a hand. "He's a CEO, Sakura. He could buy you a million of those." Her reasoning was always impeccable.

_Hibari, showering me in a million rings, hm_. _I rather have a million walks on the beach, and I hate the beach_… my mind trailed away.

"So," her voice brought my attention back.

"So what?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, looking into her purple eyes.

Her lightly glossed lips curved into a teasing smirk. "Did the lingerie help?"

Help, she used. ….Well. I guess it helped, for a verbal tease. "Um."

"You didn't." She put up two bent arms and exaggeratedly shrugged, closing her eyes with a sigh, not even waiting for me to answer. Didn't need me to answer. "You're so helpless."

"...It's too early." _We didn't even.. kiss. We were.. close. I guess. I…_

"Did you guys do _anything_?"

"He took me to the beach after dinner.. and we took a stroll."_ A really, really nice stroll._

"That's something," M.M. nodded in approval.

"And when he dropped us off.. we almost kissed but.. I don't know. He got this phone call and he left," I started to mumble. Whether from embarrassment or disappointment, I was unsure.

I had expected her to have some outrageous reaction but instead her eyes grew serious and she didn't look surprised. "Emu?"

"Ah, dumb phone call," she ended up saying though she didn't sound like she truly meant it. "He's leaving tomorrow, isn't he?"

I nodded slowly, waiting for her to get to the point. _What about it?_

"You should be careful when he's gone."

My father's words echoed hers. "What do you mean?"

"Just.. I've heard there's been some kidnappings and what not lately," she sighed as she pat me on the shoulder. _Kidnappings?_ "Don't go out too late, okay?" She was treating me like a child.

"Okay.." I doubt there'd be much of a difference of Hibari wasn't going on the trip. It wasn't like we were glued together. In fact, barely ever together without Akane. But she didn't know that. To her, we were an engaged couple.

"Also, I'm going to be away too."

"Where?" That was new. She didn't tell me before.

"Visiting my family."

"In…?" She got to pry me for information so I should be allowed the same.

"In France."

"France?" _Isn't Hibari going there too?_ "Is everybody going to France or something? Thanks for the invite," I joked.

"Next time, you should come," she gave a slight apologetic smile.

"Next time?"

"I mean one day we'll all go together right? Double date on a vacation."

"I don't think Hibari would like that. But let's pretend I'm excited for that," I smiled and she returned one. "You'll bring me back a souvenir?"

M.M nodded with a hum as she thought. "A baguette."

"A baguette...?"

"Yep."

"Just one, baguette..?"

"Mhm."

"Not even a keychain?"

"Nope."

"Wow. You're cheap," I pretended to cry into my hands. "It would probably be stale too!"

"I'll buy it on the last day," she grinned.

"I can get myself a baguette!" I puffed my cheeks for effect.

"Then, what's your fiancée getting you?" Her smile turned into a smirk, a teasing one at the matter.

"He's going to buy me the Eiffel Tower."

Her eyes grew serious. "Really?"

I raised an eyebrow. It was obviously a joke. "He can't-"

"He can."

_...Knowing him...I don't doubt it actually_. "...True."

* * *

_Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

Hibari sneezed, frowned as he put down the catalog of France, a cover of the famous Eiffel Tower.

"Bless you, Kyo-san." The guardian turned to his second in command only for a fleeting glance, no reply. "You're staring at that cover intently."

He picked up his dumb looking mug and took a sip of warm green tea from it. It also never failed to remind him of her equally dumb face, just like one of the overly happy looking cats on the cup. "How much does this cost?"

"The Eiffel Tower...? I don't think..."

"Hn." Just imagine that herbivore's face. No, he meant, imagine all the herbivores' faces. That'd be entertaining-

"Kyo-san!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Tetsu." The shorter male would have grabbed his tonfas if this was before. But it wasn't. So Tetsu was spared, partially.

Tetsuya's eyebrows furrowed as he seemed almost afraid to ask. "What are you planning?" Hibari got up, grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair and strolled out the door. Tetsu was already on his trail. "You can't buy the Eiffel Tower!"

Hibari glared at him shortly. "...Not until you finish your work." The continuation of the answer only made the raven haired male scoff.

The two men reached the metal door that connected to the newly constructed underground headquarters. The cloud guardian's hand was just hovering over the security pad, but was surprised to find it opening before he was scanned.

"AH! HIBARI! Extreme timing!"

Hibari frowned in distaste at the volume, wincing slightly, but it was unfortunate to say that he was used to it.

"Please don't speak so loudly, Sasagawa-san," Tetsu was quick to mediate anything he deemed to be an oncoming problem.

"HUH? Why not?!" The short, gray haired male frowned. "Ah, whatever!" He slapped his hand down onto Kyoya's shoulder, who glared at the taller male before batting away his all too friendly gesture. "OY! HIBARI!"

"What?" Hibari never understood why the guy felt the need to yell even from a distance like this. Truly a bother.

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY READY?" Ryohei grinned as he pumped up his fists.

"Same thing as always," the cloud guardian grunted, then grumbled before side stepping the sun in order to get through to the base. A pain, as always. But at least it was something for him to do. Something as in fighting.

The boxer caught up to his pace and strolled by him casually. "It's going to be more dangerous and hectic," his voice was leveled. It showed that he was actually serious.

"Still a bunch of idiotic herbivores."

The three men strode down the hallway in a quick pace. The meeting was about to start soon. And Hibari Kyoya was a punctual person.

The walk was accompanied by Ryohei's rambles on how he was excited about the results of his training. Hibari paid no mind, only Kusakabe humored the boxer.

A few turns and what not, up three levels on the elevator and they found themselves in front of the designated area. Kusakabe opened the door and the two guardians walked in first, greeted by the other ones in their respective chairs. All wearing a black suit with their respective colors.

Except Sawada Tsunayoshi, wearing his usual cape and the a white dress shirt. "Kyoya, Ryohei," Tsunayoshi smiled from the end of the marble table and the biggest chair, in which the lead didn't want the attention at first but the guardians insisted (minus Hibari, but he didn't care so much anymore).

Kyoya didn't reply, only took his usual seat beside the baseball player while Ryohei spoke a few words. "Yo! Hibari." Yamamoto Takeshi's grin never faltered. The addressed man only closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Almost late, Turf-top," Gokudera grumbled with a scoff once Ryohei took his seat. His green eyes narrowed upon the cloud guardian, but said nothing.

"Two minutes to spare, octopus head!"

"Tcht."

"Ah, let's get this meeting over with," the cow kid yawned. "I haven't finished packing."

"Of course you haven't, you idiot cow," the bomber was quick to sneer.

The youngest one opened his mouth to retort but the ex-prefect's eyes shut him up. Hibari didn't like the idea of pulling the kid out of school.

In fact, he was against it. But the infant (though no longer an infant) said that the lightning guardian's power would be significant.

Speaking of the infant.. "Oy, Tsuna. Start it already," Reborn commanded from the corner of the room, tilting his fedora up.

Sawada Tsunayoshi nodded slowly before clearing his throat. "Everyone," he started. "I just wanted to go over our plans once again in case something happens."

A few nodded, Hibari didn't bother to.

"We will take different flights and arrive at different times. To lower our chances of being too noticeable or standing out." His brown orbs roamed over their faces, making sure there were no objections. Usually there were none.

"Once we all arrive, you are to split into your assigned groups and infiltrate from there. Do you all remember and know who you are working with?"

No one had a question so he continued after a quick nod.

"There are two locations we, the guardians, will cover. It'll either be a hit or miss. Lately they've been seen meeting a few locations but we are unsure which one this time."

He sighed before standing up. "Do not fight until you gather information. They are careful, and if something goes wrong then.." Tsunayoshi did not need to finish his sentence. "Lastly, Kyoya, the layout?"

Hibari turned to Kusakabe, who was stationed at the wall behind him, and gave him a quick nod. The older man nodded before holding up the briefcase, took out the papers, and passed it around the rectangular desk.

"This is the information that the Foundation was able to gather. Some parts are incomplete because we are unsure. But the building layout is mostly shown on page one. The next page has a list of the associated Families, the one after has higher ranked authorities in each Famiglia. Though some are still unknown. And things we should watch out for in the last page."

The sounds of paper shuffling and flipping filled the room as everyone took a quick look. But they were all confident anyway.

"We can do this. This is for all the civilians that Famiglia has harassed over the past few months. Just.. be careful, like always," Tsunayoshi smiled kindly over his guardians.

"You don't have to worry, Tenth," Gokudera Hayato was quick to reply as he stood up. "We'll kick their asses."

Vongola boss nodded to his right man before turning to Chrome, quiet and hadn't spoken since the gathering. "Chrome, you'll relay the information to Mukuro and the rest of the Kokuyo gang?" Hibari stiffened at the name of the illusionist, arm twitching and fingers itching to grab his tonfas.

Chrome nodded her head slowly. "Yes, boss."

"I'd like to remind everyone that our allies will be present in either France, or remaining in Italy. And of course, the Varia are included."

Everyone seemed to shift slightly in their positions. Not at the mention of those words, but the fact. The idea that most 'military' forces will be in one area, meant that the rest are left slightly more vulnerable.

"I know," Tsunayoshi answered their unspoken thoughts. "It can't be helped. We're practically starting a war." The boss bit his lips. Though they all knew he didn't like these sort of things.

The omnivore was only doing it for the people. Such bothersome things. But, Hibari supposed such ideals made the guy easier to.. sort of, side with. Plus, his growing strength that sent a shiver down the ex-prefect's spine.

"Don't worry. We'll finish this soon and come back to protect our families," Yamamoto Takeshi smiled though there was a serious glint in his eyes.

"You're right," Sawada Tsunayoshi gave a small smile before his eyes left his rain guardian to roam over the rest. "Then, that is all. I will see you there when we regroup. Kyoya, may I speak to you?"

Hibari frowned but didn't object. Everyone else, aside from Reborn, left the room in some conversations here and there.

"Tenth, I'll wait for you outside," the white haired male announced before leaving.

Tsunayoshi walked over to where Hibari sat and leaned his back against the table. "You'll be leading group B," he reminded.

"Hn." He arched an eyebrow, waiting for the rest. Tsunayoshi usually asked to hear Kyoya's plans, but not doubt it or even asked if he had one since- of course he did, and the omnivore already heard it last week.

"It's less likely that they are stationed there but.. We never know. Plus, there are valuable information there as well."

"What about it?"

"I just thought you might not be disappointed in not having much of a fight."

The black haired male frowned, knowing that the other male knew he had suppressed most of his crave for fighting. "You're stalling."

Tsunayoshi's eyes grew serious before he sighed. "I'll get to the point then. I didn't want you to be worried about leaving your mother."

"Some Foundation members will be keeping watch," Hibari answered, closing his eyes. Such bothersome worries. This was why he didn't want to mention his mother's sickness to a person like this.

"Yeah," Tsuna smiled.

"You are needed in France even if your work is done early," Reborn spoke from the other end of the room, leaned against the burgundy wall. He pushed up with a foot and stood there, expression serious. "If you leave early, they might find a chance to push back."

The kid didn't have to tell him. He already knew. Being the strongest guardian and the Foundation leader, his role was essential.

A hum interrupted whatever little conversation the three of them had. Hibari frowned before shoving his hand into his pocket, pulling out his black touch screen phone, the one that wasn't work related.

'Sakura and I would like to see you off before you leave,' the text read. Though it didn't read 'Sakura', it was just an annoying cherry blossom emoji. The next one came just as he was done reading. 'Let us come with you to the airport.'

Surely the pink haired one never said anything of the matter. It was probably his mother wanting the two of them to have some goodbyes of her ideals. Hibari sighed before texting back an 'ok'.

Tsuna had on an understanding smile when the cloud guardian looked up. "Well then, I'll see you later."

"Hn."

* * *

_Third Person (Limited) ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

"I'll go first, Kyo-san."

The shorter male gave a nod before Kusakabe left with their carry on.

The airport was filled with jubilant conversations, roaring noises, shoes' heels that clacked and the sound of rolling luggage over spotted white tiles. Though the only thing Sakura was really paying attention to was the scene and conversation in front of her.

Half waiting on what to do, unsure, since she didn't expect to go with him to the airport. Though now she supposed it made sense since he didn't have to call a taxi, Kusakabe drove here, and now she was going to drive back.

Hibari leaned over into Akane's embrace though he didn't really hug her back, forbidding as much of 'herbivorous' actions as he could. The mother squeezed him into a tight hug before patting his back, releasing him in the next.

"Be safe, Kyoya."

"I'll be back," he stated after a nod in which she returned though hers was paired with a smile. "If you need anything, just.." his eyes flitted over to the pink haired one, standing in front of a wall of windows. The sky was a soft brightness for the evening.

He turned back to his mother's soft smile, understanding. "You don't have to worry about me. Just have a nice trip."

"I'll let you two have your.. proper goodbyes," Akane gave a wink and soft laughter at her own tease before wheeling off into the direction of choice. "I'll be waiting over there."

The raven haired male watched as his mother left before turning to the pink haired one to his side as she walked up to him with an all too gentle smile.

She now stood before him, nearly half a foot shorter yet their eyes met anyways."Killing people here is fine, but you know I think it might be a bigger problem if you do it in a foreign country," she joked.

"Oh?" His eyebrow arched to humor her, a temporary parting gift though it seemed more like a challenge. "Perhaps you should move, Nanase Sakura. I recall your name somewhere down the list."

"Well then I hope that list is written in pencil, I can't seem to recall where my passport is."

"It isn't."

The pink haired female swayed a bit as she hummed, feigning thought. "Then, I'll pray."

His lips curved into a trademark smirk. "For what?" 'As if it would ever help you' were unspoken words that hung in the air between them.

"For you to choke on delicious beignets in Paris," she pouted in humor yet also out of an inkling of jealousy. She too wanted to eat beignets from where it actually originated from. Lucky bastard.

The male only grunted but it was enough to make her realize.. Perhaps she'd miss him. Though it was merely a week, compared to the months she lived without him (in peace). "...Bring me back a souvenir," Sakura teased with a voice that grew too gentle. Her smiling turning into one of a grin.

The man in front of her only scoffed though it ended in a smirk yet again. "Bring you back the beignet you pray I choke on."

"That's..hypothetically gross," she laughed softly. The girl hummed for a second before raising up her hand in a 'no thank you' gesture but then flipped it so that the back was facing him, showing the ring. "It's okay. I was just joking, not like you would've anyway. But.. _this_ was enough. Thank you again, so.."

In a swift motion and an action that was taken without much hesitation, her body tilted onto the tip of her toes as she leaned in and, gave a small peck- at the corner of his mouth.

His steel blue eyes widened only a small fraction, now simply watching her with lips that were slightly parted in a only a bit of surprise that he allowed the action to give. Her weight fell onto steadiness as she leaned back, watching him with a small twinkle in those warm brown orbs and cheeks that were lightly dusted in a tint of pink.

"Have a safe-"

"IthinkIdeserve_more_thanthat," his voice came off as a quick slur of words, low, and strung together since the next action was taken swiftly right after.

….**_?!_**

It happened too fast, merely in a blink of an eye.

His hand was at the small of her back before she knew it, bringing her closer in one other one was brought up to her chin, tilting it to adjust to his height over her.

In a short second, in a breath, his lips were upon hers.

The small gasp and the way her eyes widened were easily forgotten, taken down as a minor detail, as their lips met anyway.

Then it was a brewing fight in its sense as their eyes closed, allowing temptation to take over. Her arms finally moved from where it was frozen from temporary shock. One arm reached behind his neck while the hand belonging to the other one tangled itself in his soft but disheveled raven black hair.

Sakura didn't even have time to note the way the scent of his breath enticed her or the warmth that filled her- yet a contrasting chill made her shudder, sighing into his mouth as she relaxed the body that tensed in surprise.

'Relaxing' yet more like melting into his arms, intoxicated by the faint taste of mint. His strength held her in a way that made her question why he ever had to let to. And whether she pulled him closer or was drawn in by him, she was unsure but it was a trivial detail in the midst of this battle.

One that might have just raged into war, if it weren't over the voice that loomed over the intercoms. _"Passengers of 17C, please start boarding. …...Passengers of 17C, please start boarding."_ ..._Why?_

What felt like a few minutes, was barely short of merely one as he released her in a state that had her dizzy and weak at knees. He left her with cheeks a burning hundred degrees Fahrenheit- Dazed and a little out of mind, heartbeats that drummed against her ear and fought to leap out of her chest.

The female pursed her lips, only having recalled a short moment back where he nibbled and tugged on it. The thought made her want to hide, and dodge his eyes. But she knew she had to look for it would be awhile until she sees him again. The desire for him to stay increased and she fought every cell in her body to not hold him back- to keep him here, or to pull him back into something she doesn't think she can get tired of.

A smirk played onto his as his eyes glinted with a mixture of amusement, some of mischief. "Hn." No goodbyes.

Thank goodness.

"See you soon," she found her voice enough to say though Sakura was merely watching his tall retreating back. Hibari was already walking away, one hand in his pocket, the figure that she had committed to memory and would even recognize if it was a mere shadow or silhouette of his form.

..."Kyoya!" She ran up to a distance shortly behind him. Sakura wasn't sure why she did it.

He turned around to meet her gaze, the contact burned her cheeks. "Hn?"

"Um... " The conversation with M.M. surfaced in her mind. "Can you... Get me an Eiffel Tower? A keychain or-"

"Hn." The gleam of mischief in his steel blue eyes only grew, it sparked like a short flame. The pink haired girl blinked in surprise.

The smirk that stretched his lips was breathtaking, but the sight was fleeting and turned into one of his back after he spoke.

Idly her fingers ghosted across her moist lips that curved into a smile, one Sakura couldn't hold back even if she tried.

After all, that had been their second kiss, and too many years a follow up.

* * *

**A/N:** Their second kiss, hm? When's their first? Jk. Will be revealed next chapter. c:  
Also, I wouldn't be surprised if Hibari bought the Eiffel Tower. I would be more surprised if he paid for it, especially with what he used to get it in the first place (violence, of course).  
So, any ideas or opinions on Sakura's flame? Her box weapon isn't small, so I don't know about cloud and having that multiplied.. though I guess an aspect of it could be multiplied so it still makes sense. Her weapons, if it matters, are going to be dual razor sharp fans. (I totally forgot Adelheid had those when I made Sakura.. But I guess I'll make up a reason like how she trains Sakura, idk.)

**Update: **I know people are thinking about the personality factors which I appreciate, and I think it definitely makes everything easier. But also think about Fon and how he's a storm flame, versus someone like Gokudera. Fon doesn't seem to match his all too much. :o And then there's.. Skull, I don't even know.. LOL.


	8. Counting Kisses

**Engage Me.**

* * *

**A/N:** It has come to my attention in a review that I want to be clear about something. I really like this story so I put more time into it than I do with my other ones. Meaning I will take longer to update if it I am not satisfied. :c I had this written for some weeks now, around 6k words- but it was all messy. Things were out of order and there were no transitions. I took the time to add them in, take some things out, and make things work. Also, I only write things I can imagine.  
[ Important for GUESTS ] The same reviewer, a guest, also asked me if there is a certain time I update. Well for my guest readers, I normally strive for a weekly update but things happen (this time it was an anime convention / cosplay problems along with laptop issues).. but if you want to check, I usually only update Thursdays, Sunday, and Monday (perhaps tuesday, but not as likely). I tend to go out with my friends often and I don't know when. If there is no update, try again next week.. ^_^;; Sorry :c

**Reviewer Replies:** (Thank you so much for the amount of reviews last chapter, you're all amazing!)  
**xenocanaan :** Of course you are the first one again LOL. I am no longer even surprised. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you'll like this one just as much and that you'll be satisfied. c:  
**icyzelda:** Thank you for your opinion! I definitely thought about it. :') And still technically thinking.  
**Cookiezfreak:** Well it's a good thing I know how to swim, I'll save you! LOL. I hope this chapter is what you were waiting for. :)  
**OceanRuins:** Eep, thanks for your wonderfully long review! Well I guess you'll find out specifically what the kiss was. :) Ah, that was such a good insight about the flames and I appreciate it a lot! I'm also lucky that you mentioned tensen, or I would never have learned about it. I will now use the whole 'tensen' idea. c: Thank you again!  
**Dolce-tasie:** Yes, Hibari, please don't. ;_; Thank you for liking it! :') I am really happy to hear. I will continue to try my best to keep them in character.  
**Kiki:** Well, they'll find out for sure in the a few chapters! I apologize for the wait, I've been busy with cosplay for an anime convention and laptop problems. ;_; But I really did try my best to finish everything once I read your review. It just took awhile (a day) longer than I expected.  
Like I said above, there is no way that I will know when I update. I really do try for once a week. The only thing I can tell you is that it would probably be easier for you to make a fanfiction account and follow the story so that it'll send you an email when I update, instead of you having to check every morning (which I appreciate a lot and I find it really touching how much you want to read the story). :c But other than that, I really don't know. I mean, I could email you my progress.. or.. you could follow my tumblr ( chrihstie )? I tend to update on there. But uh...yeah. I think the best would be the FF acc if you're willing. :c  
**TintedRain:** It always makes me really happy to hear that people ship my OC with Hibari. Thank you so much! And I am so glad I met you through this fic. :') I've never had someone thank me for writing in general so that was really sweet of you. I appreciate you loving the plot, descriptions, and romance. Your review definitely put a smile to my face. :')  
**Akashicchi-ssu:** I like how the p.s. is like way longer than the 'actual' message HAHA. Thank you for your opinion! I'm actually leaning on both of your choices right now.  
**Guest-san:** It's hot because it's summer- hah! ... JUST KIDDING. I'm really bad at jokes- that wasn't even a joke.. I'm just going to shut up now. I hope this chapter is what you were excited for. c:  
**Belbovino:** Well my writing style and plot loves youuu~... I'm lame. HAHA Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the way I portray Hibari. c: I'm sorry you had to wait for awhile though :c

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

_Oh man. Okay. No big deal. If I crash Hibari's fancy car, he'll just run me over with a new one if I survive the hypothetical accident. Awesome. Nooo pressure._

I pressed the button to start the car as I held down the brake. No need for keys, I rolled my eyes. _State of the art car._

I put the car on reverse and made sure I check, a million couple of times. Can't be too careful. It wasn't my car. And if anything, it was Hibari Kyoya's car.

I let go a sigh of relief before shifting into drive. _First obstacle, cleared_-

"Eek! ..Sorry, Akane-san." _Holy shit the engine was powerful. Of course. _I was also used to having to press a little harder on the petal in my car. So that was a lot faster than I expected..

"Don't worry about it," she smiled reassuringly- I was pretty sure. I wasn't quite looking. But I did hear it her tone.

I had to definitely get this car back in one piece (or I won't be in one piece).

At the red light, I would glance around his cleanly kept car. Black leather, black..almost everything. With some grays and silver here and there in the interior.

It smelled like new car, and leather. But also very slight traces of his cologne and what I recognized to be his body wash- which was not something weird to be recognizing if you spent some years sometime showering after he does. Or if you were curious- but mostly because sometimes you just happened to run out of yours and he really didn't need to know.

Thinking about the scent and glancing down at his piano music.. I felt a very faint squeeze at my chest._ Ridiculous_. I would have associated the feeling with missing him. But I just saw him off at the airport. _That_.. That wasn't even the point. I spent months not seeing him.

"Do you miss him already?"

I stiffened at her words. _How..?_ Then again, mother's instincts.. _was it? Or was I that readable like M.M. always claim me to be? Well. Even if I didn't, shouldn't I say I do?_ I feign a short but awkward laugh. "I do a little."

_I didn't._ I could actually do things without being threatened now, like the more recent years…. I didn't have to be glared at, frowned at, or scoffed at. Or maybe even smirked at.

"Remember when you used to sleep in his room whenever you had a nightmare?"** -**_**?!**_

The car in the back almost rammed into mine for the sudden brake- not really, thankfully. But it was a really, really sudden brake. "...Um.." I glanced over at her for I was given the chance due to the red light.

She laughed before clapping her hand together. "That's a good expression. You don't have to look so mortified." _And why would I look anything other than mortified? _"You think I didn't notice," it was a playful accusation.

"I…"

"Green light," she reminded.

I turned my eyes to the road but gave her a flitting glance. "..It was scary."

She hummed teasingly at my response. The rearview mirror told me that I was blushing ten shades of red. "You weren't home," I added.

"Sometimes."

"It..became a n-natural- a habit- You're enjoying this," I accused with a frown once I saw her grin.

"I thought it was cute. Very sibling like."

"Then you're promoting incest," I mumbled.

"If it was true love," she shrugged happily.

Another sigh escaped my lips. _True love, huh_. "It was only five times, okay," I muttered with defeat.

"You kept count?"

_For sleeping in the lion's den and surviving? Yes, I kept count._ I probably would have published a journal or a newspaper article for my experience of being a miraculous survivor- but then I wouldn't be surviving after that.

_Wait._ "Why did you bring that up?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I find it a bit weird to think of you guys apart but.." But we were always apart, I finished for her inside my mind. In fact, unless for very specific reasons, we were never 'together'.

I was pondering over the strange idea that she seemed to had always ship us, though it only became obvious as of lately and plainly blunt.

Dully, I wondered if he ever brought anyone home since I moved out.. but I doubted it. The image of the overly sex appealing woman surfaced my mind. _But…._.

My hand tightened over the steering wheel.

Akane's amused laughter broke my train of thoughts and I glanced quickly over to her. "Yes, he _is _yours."

My eyes widened, lips parted, but I faithfully turn my eyes back to the front. _Did I…_

"You always have the habit of mumbling things to yourself," she answered my suspicion.

If I weren't overly meticulous about Hibari's car and some for my own well being, I might have slammed my head onto the wheel due to major embarrassment.

_He's mine..? Did I really- ...Stupid. Embarrassing. Idiot. _You're wrong if you think you're the one in possession, my mind sneered at me- and I sunk a bit lower into my seat.

* * *

"Come in for tea, Sakura."

"Ah, okay," I answered before following Akane into the house after making sure I locked the car doors. Over the years, I gradually got used to not calling it 'home'. Though deep down, I supposed that it would always be 'home'.

I was focused on pulling off my heels when I saw someone stop in front of me. The ends of a red...

"Welcome back, Akane-san." .._Who?_ "Ah, Sakura-san is here too." _That voice!_ I looked up and met onyx eyes. I almost thought I missed Hibari enough to hallucinate him, but the kind smile threw me off.

It wasn't abnormal for him to be here but I didn't quite expect it either. "Fon!"

"I hope you weren't too bored at home," Akane spoke.

He shook his head. "Thank you for offering me a stay."

"Of course. What are family for?" She smiled before patting the taller adult on the shoulder. "I'm feeling a bit tired so.. I'll be lying down unless you guys need me. And don't hesitate."

"Are you okay?" I asked as a precaution, eyebrows knitted.

"Just want a short rest," she reassured before retreating down the hallway.

"How are you?"

"I'm well! And you?"

"Same as always."

"I didn't know you were visiting."

"I just arrived yesterday," he smiled.

I hummed before walking along with him. "You look like you haven't aged a day," I mused. "In a good way, of course!"

He chuckled into his long red sleeve. "Is that so?"

I nodded slowly. The two of us took a seat on the tatami mat, opposite sides to the low table. He had both his arms in the other long, draping sleeve as he sat.

"I heard from Akane-san that you and Kyoya are getting married?"

I stiffened by habit and laughed rather awkwardly. "Yeah.. We are."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," I answered. "Um.. Did you.. Did you see it coming?" I mumbled. "I-I mean, Akane-san thinks…"

Fon laughed softly into one sleeve. "Ah, I suppose I did. Or well, I was hoping."

"Hoping?"

"Kyoya doesn't seem to be quite honest with his feelings."

I nodded, looking down at my hands, wondering why I even brought it up. _I mean, who wants to talk about Hibari anyway?_ "How long are you staying?"

"A week, maybe." So around the time Hibari would be staying in France.

"You're going to be here when he gets back?" ...And it got back to Hibari again.

"Most likely," Fon smiled. "Though I don't think he cares much about seeing me. I'm here to visit Akane-san."

"Ah."

"So, have you been practicing?"

I blinked a few unnecessary times. Practicing? Oh. "Just when I have time.. maybe once a week really."

He nodded in approval. "Want a session?"

"Kind of embarrassing," I muttered.

"Why not? We used to practice whenever I came over."

"But.. I'm kind of rusty so.."

The martial artist stood up without another word and extended a hand out to me. I sighed before grabbing his and was hauled up. "Go change, I'll be in the dojo."

Having no choice really, I simply nodded before heading off. I still kept clothes at the Hibari house in my old room that Akane never really touched because she felt like I should always have a place to come back to.

* * *

...

"You're a smaller and petite person, so you're going to need to put all your weight into a lot of things," the martial artist advised as he straightened up. I nodded as he continued. "But you can always use your size to your advantage."

"I think Hi- Kyoya would laugh at me," I mumbled glumly after letting down my stance.

Fon chuckled at my dismay. "Have you sparred with him?" Have you been murdered by him, was the more appropriate way to word it.

"He doesn't know," I answered. "He would give me that devious smirk! And scoff. Oh, he would so scoff-" ..I pressed my hand over my mouth for a short moment. "I talk about him too much, don't I?" I admitted quietly, feeling more flustered than anything.

The chinese man hummed as he watched me. "You really like him." It wasn't a question.

My cheeks grew warmer. I wanted to say 'of course, we are getting married' but I knew it wasn't true at first. Not the reason, I mean. And I wonder if Fon knew that too. He did use to awkwardly sit between two people that don't really talk to each other- well one of us doesn't talk, period.

"He doesn't speak much but.. I'm sure he thinks of you just as often."

I laughed softly, shaking my head in doubt. "He only thinks about Namimori, fighting, and pets." Then again.. he called me his pet once. ….._That punk_. I was itching to call him just to vent my frustration all over again.

_But.. he treats Hibird rather nicely. Oh, and Roll too. So.._

"Have you been doing anything else?" I snapped out of my thoughts at Fon's question.

"Anything else?"

"Self defense wise."

"I sometimes attend tensen lessons.. I-I think fans are really pretty."

"Bring them out," he urged with a hand, stance ready and all.

"I don't take them with me."

His arms fell down to his side. I watched as his eyes grew serious, only temporarily. "You should."

"I think your lessons on martial art would be enough."

Fon shook his head. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

_Was it just me, or was everyone suddenly been so tense about safety?_ "I see. I'll start bringing them along," I complied to reassure him. "Thank you for teaching me by the way."

He nodded with a smile. "Well I'd like a shower now."

I agreed before going back inside the house along with him. "You go first," he offered kindly. I took the opportunity and went to grab my spare clothes along with my towel. The two of us separated, me to my old room and him to the guest one.

* * *

A relaxing nice shower after and I felt completely renewed. I was already feeling a bit sore from the exercise already. I noted that he still used the same products as I pulled a brush through the tangles of my hair. _Hm._

...I… I had gone from hating him to being lovestruck in the matter of a few weeks. _What was the matter of me?_ I sighed and exited the bathroom.

"Ah-"

I poked my head back around the corner of the hallway. "Something the matter?"

"I seemed to have forgotten my towel." Fon sighed as he stepped out of the room. "Do you think Kyoya would mind me borrowing one?"

I stiffened immediately at the thought. I imagined Hibari and his evil dark aura behind me, ready to strangle me for letting people use his things without his permission. I shuddered. "U-Um..let me.. uh, let me text him.."

_Wise. That would be wise._

I walked into Hibari's room and.. His scent. I-

I shook my head quickly and navigated through the neat room, finding the cabinet. I found several black towels in the nearest one. I pulled out my phone and took a huge breath. Well, Fon was going to need a towel anyway. If anything, I supposed I could go buy one..

_What time was it over there? Would he be busy..? Or sleeping..?_ 'Can Fon borrow one of your towels?' I typed before pressing enter.

I sat down onto the chair of his desk and sighed for the upteenth time. I was prepared for the worst, snarky reply ever. I slumped down and leaned back, but…. I turned to look at the fabric behind my head. _His jacket? ...It smelled like him. _

_...I miss him already- How pathetic. _I shook my head to dispel the thoughts. _I don't miss Hibari Kyoya. I had been without him for plenty of time..! I-_ The vibration made me jump and I almost threw my phone.

'Better wash it.'

I found myself the corners of my lips curved.

The next words I texted were fast, with the purpose of not giving it much thought.

'And… Can I borrow your jacket?' I forced myself to press the send button as soon as I finished, knowing that I would have changed my mind if I didn't.

I saw him type, then delete. Then started typing again, then deleting. I was about to text 'never mind'-

'Do not dirty it, rip it, or lose it.'

Ah. I really did wish he weren't so far away.

I shrugged on his black jacket and shrunk down into it, hugging it around me. The mirror in the room revealed the blush on my face, I ignored it.

Oh- The towel. I got up quickly and grabbed the towel with me as I made my way over to the guest room. "Fon, he said it's fine." Well, he didn't say that.. But I was sure Fon would wash it anyway.

"Ah, thanks Sakura," the Chinese man replied before taking the towel from me and entering the bathroom.

I glanced at Akane's door but I assumed she'd be sleeping. _I hope she's doing okay_.. But I decided to not disturb her, leaving her to her rest instead. _I guess back to the apartment, it is._

* * *

_Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyoya_

_[ a few hours ago ]_

* * *

Kyoya sighed for the third time since he sat down on the plane. He stared out the small, rounded square window as it flew through the sky.

"Want a drink?"

The cloud guardian glanced up lazily to the one of the very few people on this private jet. With distaste, Kyoya frowned at the drink in that person's hand.

"I brought sake too. Just for you, Kyoya," the older male chuckled.

"Wao. How considerate, bucking horse."

Dino smiled, all too annoying and gentle as he sat down. Too close. "Go sit elsewhere."

"Ehh? But I'm offering you a drink."

"Sit further, you're in my personal space." Kyoya's eyes narrowed, in which caused Dino to wave his hands about.

"Okay, okay." The Cavallone boss scooted over to the edge of his seat. "There, are you happy now?"

The younger male scoffed and glanced out the window. From behind, he heard Dino call for Romario to bring over the sake. And something about how 'Kyoya is being mean to me!' which only made Kyoya roll his eyes. Why does such a pretty capable person have to pretend to be all vulnerable and act annoying?

He half listened Romario from afar asking if it was wise to be drinking before the job. But Dino only told the man that they weren't starting till tomorrow night.

The sound of liquid being poured into a cup brought the guardian's attention back to the mafia boss. "Kyoya, want to go around the city after the whole business is over?"

He regarded the other male for a second before sipping his drink. '_Who drinks sake on a plane?_' ….The raven haired guy almost scoffed at his own thought, his own imagination- but it was her annoying voice that he heard.

"Don't ignore me!"

Kyoya pointedly exhaled through his nose before setting the cup down. "You talk too much." And the plane ride barely started. He should've known better to have taken the same jet as Dino.

"We can check out girls together!" Dino grinned before throwing his arms over Kyoya's shoulder- "OW!" And then getting elbowed in the face. "That hurt, Kyoya! Not the face!" Really, what did this guy expect?

"Don't be stupid." But, then again, that was a lot to ask for.

"Could it be...that you're settled?" The bucking horse's tone was ridiculous, and irritating. His expression was worse. Kyoya wasn't even going to let those waggling eyebrows bother him at this point- "Or..are you gay- OW!" A jab to the rib.

What a masochistic, suicidal man.

...There was too much time on this jet. Too far of a distance to Paris- and not enough distance here. Kyoya frowned. "How about I knock you out for the rest of the trip?"

"Take a joke, Kyoya!" He gave Dino an unamused expression. Sadly, it didn't seem to stop the man from his 'fun'. Kyoya will never understand why the bucking horse loved to tease him, only to complain about getting hurt. "I know you've been in love with Sakura-chan since foreeevvvverr-"

This time, the younger was too tired, so he merely cocked an eyebrow. Then turned around, having chosen to ignore the ridiculous man instead of fueling his amusement. Kyoya knew the bucking horse was lightweight, but to be drunk this fast?

"Remember that one time when I flirted with her and you got sooo angry."

….."You were disruptive."

"She was doing nothing."

…..Kyoya was running through the idea of knocking out Dino for the entire ride. He didn't only because the mafia boss would be five times more annoying once he woke up. To endure this..or to endure that?

"Just admit it, Kyoyaaaa."

The cloud guardian sighed to himself before turning around, looking directly into dazed brown eyes. He felt a smirk curving his lips as he spoke. "She's _mine_. What about it?"

The man's eyes widened, blinking several extra unnecessary times. "Kyoya's all grown up-"

Then the rest was silent. Kyoya watched as the man slumped down into his seat, unconscious. Kyoya really had no patience for these things. Though he sometimes found himself wondering why Dino let him land a hit so easily. Perhaps the guy really was masochistic.

But ah, finally, peace.

..._His_, hn.

It reminded of him about how easily of a point he made. The point that she was his, and not anyone's to even think about. After all, Hibari Kyoya didn't very well like people trying to lay a hand what _belonged_ to him.

_\- Flashback -_

_He hated whispers. He hated hearing annoying things that usually weren't true. And he usually bit people to death for it._

_Though what he hated more, was people touching what was his. And those were people he didn't like in general, ones that didn't know their places._

_But there were times when unfortunate people, rather dumb than unfortunate, didn't realize he was around. Didn't realize he was walking behind them. And didn't realize they probably shouldn't be talking about what they were talking about._

_Things along the line such as these (because it was annoying, nothing else)._

_"Ah, really? I heard she was single."_

_"Nanase-san? I don't know. But my friend, you know the one in the same class as her? Asked her out the other day and she didn't seem interested at all. And he's pretty popular, you know."_

_"Ah.. I thought I would have a chance because.. I haven't really seen her with anyone. But…"_

_"But?"_

_"Hibari-san…."_

_They stiffened. And it was only that he was curious that he didn't scoff and march up to give them the appropriate discipline._

_"Actually, I heard they were together."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah. I mean… If you think about it, doesn't it just make sense?"_

_"Yeah, like, why else wouldn't she go to mixers with other schools?"_

_"...You're right. They're… They're usually together- I mean.. As much 'together' as Hibari can get."_

_His eye twitched there, but he insisted to hear the rest of this nonsense. Just to know. So that he could properly bite them to death for it. Though it wasn't much different than the other times he heard it, from other herbivores._

_"I'm pretty sure I saw them walking together!"_

_"And aren't they always spending time in his office..?"_

_"I saw her bring him a bento once."_

_And then more things that they really shouldn't touch upon. Though these he didn't care as much (because they were going to be disciplined for it anyway)._

_By then, he was gauging how much brain cells, out of the little they had, that he should leave them. Well, it wouldn't be good if Namimori's scores were to plummet._

_..._

_Two knocks on the door, two minutes passed the assigned time._

_"Where were you?" The prefect looked up from the single sheet of paper in his hand the moment she stepped in, itching to discipline her for tardiness._

_Steel blue eyes narrowed onto the slim figure at the other side of the room, dressed in Namimori High's spring uniform with a short sleeved tannish yellow sweater vest._

_"Someone asked to meet me in the school yard," the girl muttered before closing the door behind her, temporarily leaning against it as she sighed with closed eyes._

_When opened again, she lazily glanced away and her fingers idly ran through her long pink hair._

_He frowned, setting the paper down. Another one? Do they not learn? Bunch of herbivorous idiots. Going on and on about useless feelings such as 'like'. He would never understand._

_Hibari's eyes flitted shortly to the clock on the wall. What a waste of time. "You're late."_

_"It's not like I want to either.." she grumbled quietly before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's annoying." It was._

_They loved to flock around the student council president. She was like the peacock of the school, and he knew she enjoyed her feathers- her image. Irritating._

_"Then, do something about it." Or he was going to have to bite them to death. Herbivores were especially bothersome in the fact that they never solve problems they complain about._

_It didn't help that she runs around pretending to be all social and approachable. The girl cared too much about her image, Kyoya found it to be a useless waste of time._

_"You make it sound so simple," the student council president spoke with a tired voice as she walked over to the front of his desk._

_He arched an eyebrow at her reply. And what was so hard about making it clear that she would never be interested? "It is," the male answered matter of factly._

_"Maybe for you," she sighed. Maybe for him... hn. "It's…. Let's just get to work."_

_His attention shifted to the files on his desk. Upcoming events and things to approve. Well, now he supposed he had two things on his plate. That, and.. to make sure the student council would never have that reason to be late for again._

_Not only that it was making her tardy. But there was something those herbivores didn't seem to understand._

_Nanase Sakura was the student council president of Namimori High School. His school. Therefore, she belonged to him as well. And those herbivores, trying to obtain what was his? Ridiculous. Don't make him laugh (impossible, anyway)._

_"Hibari?" The girl was watching him with a questioning expression._

_"Hn." He split up the work load and pushed it towards her, who took it without another word and left to the glass coffee table to sit on the black leather couch in front of it._

_His lips curved into a smirk, watching her from afar for a short moment. What a simple solution._

_\- End -_

"Kyoya, what are you creepishly smirking to yourself about?"

Ah, seemed like he missed. He'd just have to fix that.

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

These recent days had been what I used to deem Hibari's Happier Days. _Creative, I know._ Happier was a loose term if you think about it, considering the '-er' since Hibari wasn't technically ever described as happy.

Days as in it wasn't a one sided conversations. On Hibari's more solemn days, rather neutral than angry (since angry days would be filled with threats) then any 'conversation' with him was basically you talking to yourself.

Lately, he had been more responsive and filled with breathtaking smirks along with speech he utilized quite leisurely given he was a man of little words. I'd say he played his cards well. In what? I wasn't so sure.

But since my mind has been swamped with thoughts of him, all day on end, I supposed I had a clue.

I hugged my knees closer and rested my chin on top of them. My gaze was dully idly in front of me, at a dresser and a reflection of my miserable looking self.

It had been awhile since I felt pretty lonely. Awhile was more like.. since years ago when father was too immersed into his research to play with me. Awhile, as in 'play' was still a thing for the child me. Awhile like, when-I-actually-cared-awhile.

But I was being silly. It barely been some hours into the next day. I was being clingy in a way, and it kind of irked me.

It reminded me a little of the time when I first moved out. To be more accurate, it was a month really until I felt loneliness. Sure, I missed Akane. But I visited or met up with her often, without Hibari Kyoya around of course.

The reason I didn't miss him in any way, wasn't the fact that we didn't even consider each other friends or anything above that, but because I was angry.

Furious, and hateful. Rightly mad in my opinion.

But.. that was in the past.

Every time the kiss slipped into my mind, I'd bury my head into my pillows after flopping down, simmering in a heated face. _Pathetic.. Was I some teenage girl or something? _

…

I was falling into a very dangerous pit, I reminded myself. The train of thoughts took a turn down a road I pushed to the back of my mind, a memory I dwelled over years ago but was very much the 'past'.

To my dismay, I remembered that time well. The time of our first kiss.

I probably shouldn't have considered yesterday as our second kiss. But rather _kissing_. There was a huge difference.

If I were to be factually honest, then it was our third. …...Maybe our fourth. I never counted the first for a simple reason. It seemed like one of convenience. And I never questioned it passed convenience. And then the second was something I almost never wanted to think about. The third shouldn't count either...

Now if I were to tell anyone that we kissed. They would probably ask 'what did you trip over?' or something along the lines of 'accidental'. It wasn't an accident. Maybe.

Perhaps it was something we both might have regretted, though I doubt Hibari Kyoya bothered with such a concept as 'regret'.

But it wasn't a mistake.

_\- Flashback -_

_The cherry blossoms were in full bloom at this time. Which meant a few things._

_One, was the wake of a new school year. For me, it was my second year of attending Namimori High School. Also, what I deem to be a much more lively year with the company of Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of his group of friends._

_Secondly, it was nearing the time of my birthday. Just another aspect as to why my parents decided to name me after cherry blossoms. My hair color, eye color, and my birthday._

_It was one of the beginning days of the new term. Nothing was really amiss, all was mostly the normal. Except for what I already mentioned to be a more 'lively'. Loud, chaotic, and a bit strange. But I learned to not question it._

_The morning of my birthday was mostly the same. Akane was not home since she usually leaves to work early, but she promised me yesterday that we'd celebrate during dinner. It wasn't a big deal for me but I appreciated the fact that she cared. Hibari, as per usual, woke up and left earlier than I did. Even though this year we were attending the same school, since he chose to 'keep watch' over Tsuna and friends during their years at middle school._

_It was like every morning that I eventually joined a few crowds of people as they walked to school, ten minutes away from the house. It was like every morning that some of my friends or classmates would either catch up to me, say a few words, wave, greet me, or walk alongside me._

_It was when I passed the school gate, was when it got a little off track. Hibari, though as always, was stationed there, lying in wait as a predator for those who fell prey to tardiness and the disruption of 'school rules', though was more of Hibari's rules than anything._

_These were the mere seconds where I either caught his gaze, or didn't. Though sometimes a nod, sometimes none. We never really exchanged words unless it was for matters regarding the student council. And those were usually exchanged after school anyway._

_It was then, that was the abnormal occurrence. Even during the midst of random noises and my friends' all too excited conversations about classes, that I would still be able to catch his voice amongst many._

_"Nanase Sakura," he spoke. What, was he going to actually wish me a happy birthday, I teased myself inside my head._

_I stopped walking and my friends were probably as startled, if not more, than I was. "Hibari," I raised an eyebrow._

_He pushed up from this original position, leaned against the gate, to stand in front of me. Did I do something wrong?_

_I mentally ran through a check list. I was on time, clearly. I was wearing the light tannish yellow cardigan with the Namimori high crest on the right pocket that I opted for instead of a blazer like he was wearing. My hair was still unnatural, but it wasn't dyed, so…._

_I was being ridiculous._

_I looked up to meet his steel blue gaze, around five inches taller than I was. His expression was stoic as ever, unreadable as always._

_Though the next action happened all too fast. I froze, and even if I could move, I don't think I would have. If I recalled the action in a slower motion, then I would have seen the way his head tilted, the messy bangs falling slightly into his lower eye._

_But instead, all I really noticed was the way he neared quickly yet in such a fluid motion. And captured my lips in the next._

_I was pretty sure I stiffened, straightened my back, and froze. I froze because, my mind wasn't working. The only thing that really worked, was my heart. And it was working especially overtime._

_It was a swift, chaste, and a quite gentle kiss. Though during that time, I don't think my messy thoughts had even registered it as a 'kiss'._

_It was short but it felt like time had slowed to an eternity. He casually pulled away in the next, his expression as stoic as before. But..why?_

_I was sure I was all widened eyes, red faced._

_"Consider your problem solved," was all he said. Clearly, low, and simply. If I were to speak, if I could, I was sure I would have been a stuttering mess._

_But there was no chance. He was already walking away, hand in his pocket, casual as if….._

_I was just blinking, watching him leave without another word. My..problem..?_

_Ah, I understood. Then I realized I must have heard gasps. And now that I was looking around, there were definitely concerned and overly surprised faces. That would have been me too, in fact that was me. If Hibari Kyoya had just kissed someone. But that person, was **me**._

_\- End -_

Well, that wasn't..technically..the only time. But...the other time..

I rolled around and threw a pillow over my head- whether from embarrassment or slight frustration, I wasn't sure..probably both.

That was in the past, I told myself. It was different now..right? I sighed and placed the pillow down, instead covering my eyes with my forearm. Scent… The jacket sleeve still carried his scent._ I miss him, I want to see him-_

_And I am also stupid. He left me once. Why wouldn't he leave me again?_

I let go of a short, quiet dry laugh. It was funny how easy moods were turned upside down. The recollection rushed to my mind immediately, a memory I couldn't forget easily. Even though sometimes I wanted to.

_\- Flashback -_

_It was around one AM in the morning that I finally closed the book that I was immersed in. Though instead of going to sleep, I was quite thirsty. So off to the kitchen it was._

_I slid open the shoji of my room and-** ?! **_

_I gasped and jumped, hand flying to my heart. … Then sighed in relief. "Hibari-" What- ?!_

_But it didn't last very long. I took a full look at him, a better one. His uniform was stained. In blood. I couldn't quite tell if it was his or some unfortunate soul. But he was limping slightly and clutching at his arm with the opposite hand. "Hibari-"_

_"Quiet," he hissed. The injured man gave me a warning glance before opening his door and retreating into his room without another word._

_I automatically ran into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, something that by now I could find with my eyes closed, before quickly going back to his. "I'm coming in," I mumbled before entering without waiting for a reply._

_I found him sitting on his futon in the darkness, glaring unhappily at me. "Get out."_

_"No. Let me treat you," I insisted as I closed the door behind me._

_"I don't need you to."_

_"I want to," I muttered in reply before walking towards him._

_"I'm tired. Leave." His conviction didn't seem strong, rather more exhausted than anything._

_"No." I sat down stubbornly in front of him and looked him straight in the eye, placing the first aid kit down. I slowly reached up, waited for an objection (but received none physically), then cautiously removed the blood stained tan blazer from him. He watched me carefully and I was a bit wary of his expression, his eyes._

_I focused on my hands, undoing button by button of his shirt, willing my hands to not show any sign of nervousness. I was not nervous, I told myself. I had done this before. This was just.. just a bit awkward. I didn't have to look up to feel his watchful gaze upon me._

_His grip tightened on my wrist as his eyes narrowed._

_"If you don't let me, I'm going to- mmf." Hibari?!_

_My eyes widened and his simply closed, pressing nearer. I half noticed an arm wrapped around me, hand on my waist. One calloused hand cupping my face._

_He- I… It was warm- My cheeks were probably flushed, and my heart was pounding so fast, I was ready for it to leap out of my chest._

_..What a sneaky fellow. I fumbled through the box, trying to focus on the task while… Well, I couldn't push him off even if I tried. And honestly, it wasn't like I would want to. But he was still injured. I tried to do what I could without looking- though it was a challenge and I was sure it wasn't the best job ever._

_"You're persistent," he muttered, and his breath tickled me. My lips curved into a smile, but it didn't matter anyway when the contact started again._

_I lost time- I lost myself, actually. I melted, and I relaxed into his arms without too much of a choice. Some, many kisses away and messy disinfecting with bandages before the passion died and we adjusted into a comfortable position._

_The moonlight filtered through the cracks of the shoji, basking half of his face in the pale light._

_I was afraid of breaking the moment, so the words were replaced with gentle kisses. He seemed exhausted, eyes half lidded perhaps for maybe for two different reasons._

_I ran my fingers idly through his raven black hair, and he was silent, as was I. __I snuggled closer into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes, feeling the rise and fall of his chest where my hand laid._

_We fell asleep together._

_But I woke up alone._

_\- End -_

The next few days were the same- well, he was the same. I tried talking to him more, but it was the same usual nonchalant replies, or worse. I visited him more often in his office, to only have been kicked out. I came up to the rooftop a few times, but he threatened me for disrupting his nap.

It was probably then that I realized, or rather reminded myself, that Hibari Kyoya had always been and will always be like this. And I was okay with it.

I just thought.. I thought maybe we could be together more often, spend a little more time together. Now that I knew he had some regards for me.

But, those were just my thoughts.

It was probably the night that he came home, battered in a worse condition that he was the night we kissed. It was probably that night, that put a much taller wall between us than ever before. It was probably that night, or it was probably all just me.

Looking back at it, it was probably what I said that did it. I knew part of Hibari's life was to fight people, to assert his dominance, and to satisfy his bloodthirstiness. But… the sight of him that night made my stomach twist. There was a hard lump in my throat and my heart was strained.

I remembered my voice well. And more importantly, his.

_"Please.. I know that you enjoy fighting.. And I never once asked what exactly it is that you do, but.. please, don't do such dangerous things."_

_"It's none of your business."_

_"It is my business! I.. I care about you."_

_"And why would that matter to me?"_

_I was flabberghasted. But I tried anyway. "It hurts me to see you that way, so please-"_

_His scoff echoed deep within my mind. "And you think I care?" His eyes narrowed. My hand fell down to my side as his expression darkened even more. "You herbivores are so simple. Give them something small and they think they can run with it." What-_

_My throat felt dry. "What are you.."_

_"I'm saying, I only did what I did that night because I felt like it. There was nothing more to it."_

_"Hiba-"_

_"I never cared. And I never will." He.. He was just being how he always was-_

_"L-Let me just treat your-"_

_"So you can stop your annoying little acts and leave me alone. It's bothersome, along with your stupid herbivorous feelings. And it's not gaining you anything."_

_…. "..." …. "I… see."_

_Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. There was a turbulence of emotions._

_My eyes burned. My throat itched. I wanted to cry into depression. I wanted to scream my maddening frustration._

_I rested into an empty in between._

_"Just.. Take care of yourself. I'll leave the first aid kit here."_

That night I felt empty, a few tears. But I wasn't sobbing. The next night I cried. The third, the fourth, the rest- my thoughts ate away the walls of my mind. Then came the silent sobbing, the wracking shoulders, the hiccups, and the coughs- the suffocation.

I calmed as the days went on, but my mood felt like endless gloomy days. Empty, sorrow, then some anger. It was like a cycle.

It was a good thing school was already over. I didn't sleep very well unless I cried myself to it. I ate little, and I hardly left my room- I hardly left my futon, really.

When I felt better and more calm, I finally decided on one thing. I was going to move out. I had my bank account and the money my father left in there for me. I will find an affordable apartment, and then I will start working. That was my resolution.

Akane was completely worried about me, but she was understanding. She helped me find an apartment and even a good part time job.

It was challenging and lonesome, but it was a good process for what I deemed to be healing.

They said you couldn't hide from the truth. I didn't find that very much true.

What you can't hide from, was yourself. I believed and was rather successful from shutting down thoughts that weren't what I deemed to be beneficial or healthy. But, as inconvenient as it was, there would always be time when you feel a strain you can't ignore or the constant beating in your ears.

And in your dreams, I supposed were ironically the closest I found to 'truth', your barest of deepest thoughts were sometimes invoked in manners you weren't sure you even wished to see. If by the ache you feel in the waking moment, if it was a nightmare instead.

I was afraid to see him.

I was afraid of my heart throbbing if I were to see him and aching if I were to hear his voice.

I wasn't proven wrong.

I rarely saw Hibari every year.

It was rare and to my healing wound, thankfully. Though every time of those rares, I would be inflicted with a faint pang to my heart that grew duller as time passed, but never ending.

Time healed all wounds, they said. But they never said till when. And I started to have a feeling that I won't live to see that day.

Whenever I visited the Hibari household, he'd either be in the room or like most of the time, out of the country.

I never asked why and Akane never spoke about it either. But I would tell myself it's company business.

On holidays, usually during only Christmas and New Years, I would see him for some short hours. Every year, though strangely saddens me to do it, I would bring him a gift. It felt more obligatory than anything and though I always tell myself there was no point in caring, I end up taking hours in multiple days trying to find the appropriate gift. He would gift me back simple presents, I never complained. And I never thought anything more of it.

Then he would leave. It was strange to think that Hibari had people (friends) to celebrate with, even if he would never admit it.

Sometimes, random hours of different days on a variety of times a year, I would hear a knock on the door or to arrive home with a gift at my front door. Food, from the travels, taken to me by Kusakabe of course. Probably due to Akane's recommendation. I never questioned it. Sometimes I would ask Kusakabe to send him a word of text, and if it was left on the door, then it was a plain text he never replied to.

And every once a year, in the chilling October, Akane's birthday would arrive and I would find myself in the same room as him again.

He wouldn't speak, like always, so I supposed there was nothing altogether wrong about that. But there was definitely a strange tension in the air, invisible and intangible but heavy.

We were like siblings or family members in a fight that never quite dissipated. The only time you would see us together was during family gatherings or holidays, which were the only cases in one.

..I should stop thinking about the past.

I got up slowly, quite numbly, and went to go get myself some water in the kitchen.

You'd think after being hurt once, you'd be more careful the second time. You'd think it would irk you to fall for the same person that broke your heart once. But it wasn't like that, it wasn't easy like that. It wasn't easy to stay away, but it was so easy to just fall and let yourself drop- again

But I suppose, if I were being completely honest with myself, there wasn't a time when I truly was over him to begin with. Love just didn't happen that way. Once that person wormed their way into your heart, there will always be that space that only they will fit through. At least, that was what I knew. But what did I know? I only ever had feelings for one person anyway.

I sighed for another time, ending with a slight curve of a smile. Well, might as well make the most of it then.

I scrolled through my phone 'aimlessly' but there was really only one reason.

Hibari Kyoya. His name alone sent a strange feeling through me. He's seven hours ahead, hm..

Come to think of it, I don't think I ever really texted Hibari for the sake of talking to him. Well only for very specific purposes. School related, mostly. Sometimes I'd ask what he would want from the supermarket. Usually steak or coconut juice would be his short and simple answer.

Well there were more specific occurrences that lead to very rare concepts.

'Facecam me when you're not busy, yeah? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ' I sent.

The thought of doing something so ordinary with Hibari Kyoya made me smile happily to myself.

...I may like him a little too much. Like. ...Love.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Thank you to everyone who contributed their opinions for her flames. They were all wonderful and I definitely took all of them into consideration! However, I think I really will give her sun flames. Althouuuugh, I was debating on a whole dominant 95% (random stats) sun flame and like a 5% rain flame, for reasons in a near chapter. I don't like the idea of her having two flames because I do know people find it too op. But if it's a really tiny weak one, that she can only use for herself, then..would that be okay? Opinions?

Also, I made an OC RP blog for Sakura ( sakuratails on tumblr ). If you'd like, you can send her questions there. c: "Headcanons", "or" questions, and what not are all accepted as long as it won't spoil the story. :)


	9. Deteriorating Heartbeats

**Engage Me.**

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me. ;_; I'm so sorry this took so long. Majority of it had been done for months but I wasn't satisfied (still not very). I'm so sorry for the guest people. :c Thank you to everyone who have been patient!

**at post time &amp; date :** I'm tired. Just wanted it up already. I'll go back and revise a few things later. So if you read it asap, there might be some mistakes (as always).

**Replies:**  
**xenocanaan :** Ahhhh! Thank you so much! I'm glad you find the two of them adorable, it makes me really happy to hear. I may or may not give a further glimpse into Sakura's friendship with Fon. :) I hope you'll continue to stick around to find out if I do ^_^ Thanks for another review!  
**OceanRuins :** Those 'arse'-like traits of him definitely makes him loveable adkfjaldf HAHAH but you already know me. Sakura is definitely slightly masochistic when it comes to him, good inquiry LOL. And ah yes. Sometimes it's hard to remember that he's still human, eep. She kinda likes art? But she sucks at it, and you know that too now HAHA. Oops. Anyway, thank you for your review as always and I'm glad you liked their first kiss. c:  
**kimikokimono :** Thank you thank you thank youuu! Your advice / reassurance is really helpful. ;_; I think I already PMed it but it makes me feel a lot better about my sucky / slow updates. I appreciate your understanding! :')  
**tonbarrie :** Eep, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. c: I want them to be reunited too :c It's not as fun writing when they are apart (but I'm stupid, I'm the writer so I should be able to do it but- some things must happen first).  
**TintedRain :** YOU'RE SO ADORABLE LOL. It's nice to know how much these things affect you ^_^ I hope you will like the sections in this chapter too. I'm looking forward to seeing how you will react!  
**Infinite CloudySky** : (Your name disappears when I put a period, I don't know why :c ) I'm sorry, I'm a little confused on what you mean? But I don't like reading love triangles either. It's up to you guys for interpretations or anything but I don't exactly have one planned. :) I'm glad you love this fic though!  
**Sky65 :** Ahh oh my god. You're so sweet ;_; Thank you sooo much for telling me this. I really hope I won't disappoint even if I'm getting lazy.. Ahhh. But this encourages me a lot. And it always makes me incredibly happy when people thank me for writing because it's such a wonderful thing to hear from someone. :')  
**animegirl.r :** Thankkks! c: Well, it was slow, but here's the update. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

Cold.. I shivered as I woke up, snuggling deeper into my blanket. I groggily looked at my clock. _Ten... Guess I'll get up….._

_Ugh_. My eyes landed upon a black jacket. I quickly pulled it, draping it over my shivering form. My light purple camisole was too thin and not at all helpful.

_It still smelled like him_, and it brought a warmth to my face._ I wonder what he was doing right now.. What he had done since he arrived._

I cleared my throat but the next time I swallowed made me frown. My hand pressed against my neck, unhappy with the fact that it hurt every time. _Oh nooo. I cannot be getting sick- I HATE being sick._

I tried to ignore the sore throat and went ahead with my daily routines along with a thought that I should spend time with Akane today. But, I also kept checking my phone, hoping for a reply. _How ridiculous. Really._

It was weird. Actually, it was just stupid. One day going through my life like I had been for the last few years. _Then I.. was engaged? And became a stupid, clingy, needy, obsessed- Stupidstupid__**stupid**__._

* * *

_Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

He glanced at the phone screen quickly, reading over the message again. What an idiot.

Kyoya shoved his hands into the pants pocket, feeling a quick shiver from the cold climate. It was even colder since it was early in the morning.

He found a nice spot near a bench by a street light, cool wood and freezing handles. Without too much of a thought, he pulled out his phone and tapped the button under her contact before he could hesitate. If this idiot doesn't pick up, he won't call again-

"Hello."

How _quick_. It almost made him scoff. He could only imagine her sitting there waiting for him to call. She seemed almost like a _puppy_, excited to see or hear from him. In fact, it seemed like she was almost jumping for joy. Smile.. So.. Wide.

"Hib- Kyoya?" She must be with his mother. "Why aren't you showing your face?"

"No need," he answered simply. She really shouldn't be picky when he was bothering to do this at all.

Her lips formed a small pout. How childish. "I want to- Ah!" Did she finally notice? Slow. "Is that?! Is that.. Is that the Eiffel Tower behind you?!"

He pulled the phone farther (despite the lack of help it gave) with a slight frown. Volume. This woman.

But her brown eyes widened, sparkled even. So maybe it wasn't so bad. Annoying, but not so bad. "Ah, it's so beautiful. Akane-san," she called with a turn of a head. "Come look!"

He was only here because he wanted to take a walk around the area, explore a bit. And so he ended up here. For his mother perhaps.

"Ah, Kyoya. How are you?" His mother's voice was heard before she appeared on the tiny screen. She sat down beside the pinkette. Kind and gentle smile. "My! How beautiful!"

"Good," he murmured as he tilted the phone for a better view.

"Fon is here too," she informed. As if the martial artist was waiting to, he poked his head into the screen with a ridiculous smile and wave. Like _he_ didn't know the situation here. It made Kyoya almost roll his eyes.

"We miss you! Don't we, Sakura?" Mother nudged the girl beside her. The herbivore nodded slowly, a slight pink spreading over her cheeks. She was doing that fidgety, fidgety, blushing kind of thing. He figured that she wanted to be here too. He knew she was the type to like places like this.

"Paris is the city of love. Kyoya, how come you didn't take poor Sakura with you? Don't tell us you're having an affair."

The pinkette stiffened up. He couldn't tell if she looked like she was about to overreact or if she was about to laugh at the thought.

Kyoya frowned though. "Huh? Why would I when _one_ annoying one is more than enough?"

His mother bursted into soft laughter. The girl, on the other hand, looked pleasantly surprised. Widened brown orbs, _sparkling_ and all. "_Kyoyaaa_.."

He wanted to throw something at her head. Too bad he couldn't.

Instead, his mother continued to ask a few questions and made idle chatter. Meanwhile, he often found himself how he wounded up doing things like this and having to deal with a pink herbivore (the one that keeps trying to peek over his mom's shoulder to look at him with a silly expression).

After a while, she gave a wink and left out the vicinity with the storm arcobaleno to "give them time alone". Which only served to make the pinkette stiffen immediately.

He wondered _shortly_ to himself if she ever noticed how **easily** he affected her _all_ these years. But she must, for she turned red as a tomato, pink as her hair, or even sometimes pale as a sheet when it comes to **_him_**. Hn.

It made him _smirk_,

(and her, _very_ confused).

* * *

_First Person ; Nanase Sakura_

* * *

It was still dark, so the Eiffel Tower twinkled like a million collective stars, forming a structure against a night sky.

The early rise of dawn after was equally breathtaking. The palette of blue and purple hues breaking into a blend of orange and yellow, smeared onto a canvas that is the sky.

But I wonder which sight I was more enchanted with. Him..or the one behind him. But I kind of knew I couldn't keep my eyes away from.. what little of his face. He probably didn't even know he was doing something really sweet.

I was close to being sure though. That.. He made everything look different. In a beautiful way.

"...Is it cold?" I asked for a conversation.

"It's manageable." Geez. He could just say yes or no.

I paused for some seconds, unsure what to say. But no matter, something stupid comes out anyway. "Look, I'm wearing your jacket," I pointed out with a grin.

"I can _see_ that."

I pulled the phone a little further so he could actually see it on me. "Doesn't it look great on me?"

"No." _Douche._

"Looks better on _me_ than it does on _you._" I stuck out my tongue- He looked like he wanted to cut it off. I got ready to apologize and begged him to spare my life (not really, not until he flew back here anyway) but…...

"..Kyoya."

"_What_?"

He wasn't even fully shown on the screen, but of course not. It was only a slice of his face, an eye. Though it was enough to strain my heart. And it was beyond enough.

But well, human nature can be pretty greedy. "Can I see?" My voice is barely passed a whisper.

"See_ what_?" He grumbled.

"Your face," I answered while instinctively looking away out of embarrassment. Then why ask, I questioned myself. I turned back to witness his eyes widening for a short second before they were normal again. He was also frowning of course. _When **wasn't** he?_

Steel blue orbs hid away behind shut eyelids before a short sigh escaped from thin lips. Slowly, the camera moves farther and it felt... _impactful?_ My cheeks were flushed immediately and I stared at my phone like an idiot. The worse part was that.. I could _see_ myself. Though I saw **him** more.

"I miss your face," I breathed out. _I miss you_, my mind spoke from within. _UGH- Gross. _I waved my hands about in a dismissive manner. "You know- the terrible scowl and all."

He didn't answer, only a quiet snort. _Well._

It was partly a tease but... Partly wasn't. Looking at him made me feel shy, made me want to hide my face. I saw my own reflection in the little square, blushing and covering my smile. Or squeals, I wasn't sure. What I was sure, and somewhat ashamed about, was how my eyes kept trailing down to his lips- _STOP. What is __**wrong**__ with me?_

I was being ridiculous. I tried to change the subject.

"I wish I was there too." I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to be at Paris, or to simply be by...

"Then go." Okay then. Talking to these things with Hibari Kyoya was like talking to a rock.

"Well.. I want to go with you."

There was a short sigh. "_And?_" .._WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?_

"Then _take me._" I frowned. He made my life so hard. _Actually_. **I** made my life hard.

"You're annoying."

That.. would have hurt. _Iffff_ I wasn't used to it. Sadly, _I was_. "..That's not a no..?"

"It's _amazing_ you can differentiate." _He's an ass!_

But sarcasm made me smile anyway (since I ignored the eye roll). "Then it's a promise!" I teased.

He only answered in a scoff. _Oh, I know he wants to say more._ It probably tickled his throat to hold back on a response.

"Kyoya." He had always been doing things that I found utterly unsafe._ And I know, even if I don't really know._

"What?"

Scars upon his bare skin that told tales I never once asked about. Perhaps it was because I was scared to know. But it might be because.. I trusted him.

"I can't wait.. I can't wait for you get home."

I noticed there was a slight change in expression._ Not huge. More like.. Dare I say, softening? JUST SLIGHTLY- And I take it back._

"... Well _wait_." _What choice did I have?!_ But it meant he would be back, that he would return home. And that was almost enough for me.

"Obvi-" The ringing on the other end cut my me off. He frowned at the screen before murmuring, "have to go." I nodded slowly, except rather disappointed, and watched as the facecam call disconnected.

….

I stood up slowly and sighed, putting my phone back into the pocket of my light washed denim jeans. _Ah, what now? Maybe go-?!_

"Ah," Fon murmured when he caught me, hands under my arms. My legs suddenly felt weak or- Rather, my whole body felt weak? "Are you okay?"

"I think I stood up too fast," I replied with an apologetic smile as I turned my head a bit to face the person behind me. "Thank you."

His lips dipped into a small frown as he straightened me up. "You don't look well." But his expression changed, concern loosening into a smile. "Miss him already?"

"N-No!" I stammered with embarrassment. I had done well- okay, without him. I could manage.

"Excuse me," he murmured before a hand raises in front of me, slipping under the pink fringe. Palm pressed against my bare forehead, "You're warm."

"I think I may have a slight fever."

His small smile persisted despite furrowed eyebrows. "You should rest."

"Um.. Yeah. I think I'll go lie down in Hi- Kyoya's room."

He nodded slowly, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

I think his next expression, confused, must be because I was somewhat narrowing my eyes at him.

"Something the matter?"

"No, it's just.. I'm thinking that.. I don't like him because of his looks- Ah, I mean.. You two are a little similar- Well, I-"

He chuckled, amused. I was embarrassed. That was so random, I wasn't sure where it came from.

"Are you calling me.. _Us_, unappealing?" He asked with a gentle, teasing smile.

"N-No! I meant.. I meant that you're much kinder.. You know.. So.." Shut up, please, I begged myself. "Like. I could have picked…? Someone else..?"

Fon didn't seem to understand much of what I was trying to say. Well, that made two of us.

"B-But I really, um, l..ove-" I cleared my throat. "Love.._ him_ instead. Out of all people..? So.. Uh, ignore me."

This fever was getting to me. _I think_.

He chuckled again. "An interesting thought."

I was flustered, I want to just.. Leave. "Sorry.." I mumbled.

He shook his head, still smiling somehow. "I understand. I think sometimes there's a person you're attracted to. And it doesn't always make sense," he told me.

I nodded slowly, fully understanding. An arm extended, and he patted my head. I felt like a child, but a happy one. _How.. How old was Fon again?_

I tilted my head a bit. I was about to ask but then-

"Ah," he murmured when he caught me again. I frowned after having my balance fail me for the second time. "You should really go rest."

"I think so too." And did as I was advised.

..

It was a dim, unlit room that I did not bother to change so there was only natural lighting behind translucent paper of closed shojis. His scent permeated the surrounding air- No, his scent was the air.

Even though I already knew, I just always found his room to be so.. organized. And well kept. Like there wouldn't even be a single speck of dust on nay of the surfaces. But I believed that people who didn't even really know Hibari would figure that about him. He was one that liked- No. Obsessed? With order.

After being in an area for awhile, the natural thing would be to eventually get used to the scent. If it wasn't reeking, maybe. And after awhile, yeah, I started to not notice what the room really smelled like. But there were things where his scent more strongly lingered. Or perhaps I was just close to it.

For one, his futon. His blanket. His pillow. It was...at the same time comforting.. but not? It was uncomfortable..?

Now that I was lying here in _his_ house.. in _his_ room.. without **him**, I realized that_ yeah, I didn't like it._ Things like this made me wonder just what had I been doing these past years. If I was on autopilot, living a rather numb life. There was some happiness, momentary happiness. But it all came down to simply being content.

Though was it strange? That being happy didn't technically _mean _happiness?

That sorrow and angst, fighting for or fighting with the person you love, the ability to do that and still fight again, was it strange? That it could_ also_ be a part of happiness?

..There had been a few times where I slept in the same room as Hibari. Usually when I got terrible headaches or sleep paralysis. My active imagination would scare the hell out of me. And Akane would not be home. Plus, her bedroom was far down the hallway, whereas his was next to mine. And I wouldn't want to wake up her hardworking self. Hibari was hard working but, who cares? He'd manage.

The first time I had to explain to him (continuously bother him until he was too tired). It took a lot of persistence and resistance of all his grumbles (also some threats here and there) but I managed to stay. Somehow.

Anyway, I pulled my futon over and slept near him. Which was good enough for me and okay for him. He merely turned back around and resumed sleeping. I even tried not to not move or breathe too loudly in case he'd kill me. May or may not have been watching his strong back. Well- The point was I made it out alive.

The next time though, I came in with my futon bunched up and he just turned his back against me, continuing to sleep with only a soft grumble and threat (couldn't miss those).

Once, a loud noise made me jump- jump as I scurried behind his back and under his blanket. He narrowed his eyes and complained in low murmur, lightly hit me on the head- then continued to sleep. Hibari smelled nice. Like home. But a little different, more of his individual scent.

One morning, I woke up earlier than he did. I found myself thinking how nice and peaceful he looked- then he woke up. I instinctively hid behind my blanket, all except my eyes (because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite tear them away).

The moment spent in silence between us, watching each other, felt like an eternity. Though a mere few seconds. I figured his groggy mind was processing why I was there, so I allowed him to do so. Instead, gazing into a pool of steel blue. I spent the time pondering over the color. Maybe perhaps, just a cool grey? Cold as his personality.

I tried to find my voice before muttering a good morning. He scoffed then turned around. I felt like I awoke from a short trance.

But it was in the waking moment of finding him by me, I had this really strange thought that, _**this**_ was the person I wanted to wake up to. Not because he was good looking (to be honest), or not even because he might have been the person I was closest to whether or not I admitted it then, and definitely **not** for some creepy perverted reasons.

I wasn't sure _what_, except for the feeling that it just felt right. One of those moments where I realized:

_This_.._**This** is where I am supposed to be_.

..

Also. There had been a time when there was loud ruckus in the backyard, late at night when Akane wasn't home. Before I had a chance to do it myself, the door to my room slid open and I jumped before freezing completely still. But it was Hibari.

And I let out a breath of relief instead (strange, actually). Frown, eyes furrowed and everything. The usual.

He walked over with a finger in front of his lips, telling me to keep silent.

The thought of him coming in to check up on me or get me sent a warm feeling through me. Of course while I was somewhat sure he was one of the strongest people alive and being by such a person would by default give me a great sense of security.

But it wasn't that. It was the fact that he came in to check up on me right away is what gave me that warmth, that _reassurance_. Also something else. But I didn't have time for that (I didn't know **then** that it would be just be some cat).

…

Anyway, the thought of being here without Hibari made me uncomfortable. Or well, somewhat sad.. Maybe. So it was back to the comforts of my (lonely) home.

* * *

I woke up with an _awful_ sore throat that still demanded attention. I shivered and quickly pulled the blanket higher over me. But I was still cold. _Too cold_.

My hand lazily slapped against my forehead, instinctively groaning when I felt the hot temperature. Shit.

'**Kyoya, I think I got sick. σ(^_^;)** ' I texted slowly with one hand, pressing enter before I could think about it and decide against it. Not that he would really care. _But_.

My lids grew heavy, I was probably about to fall back asleep- But my phone vibrated. And to my surprise, there was an immediate reply: '**I thought idiots don't get sick.**'

' **Ha. Ha. Guess I'm_ not_ an idiot. (¬_¬)** ' I replied.

' **You are.** '

' **(๑°^°๑) ...** '

' **That just proves it.** '

' **How mean!** '

..Ah, no reply. Perhaps I should have said something else- _Oh!_

'**Your bird. (•ө•)** ' ..._I'm stupid. Aren't I? But how often do I get to text him? _

' **Go to sleep.** '

' **I just woke up though. How come you type so emotionlessly? **' Then again, probably because he was emotionless. Normally. ' **You need to a put a face**,' I typed.

'**No**,' the chat updated.

I needed one that conveyed my disappointment. So I picked a ' **(•﹏•๑)** '

I watched as the '...' continued as he typed. I wondered what he would say-

' **(-_-)** ' ..Wow. Amazing. But clearly he was in the mood to somewhat entertain me. Otherwise, the conversation would have ended- Well, before it even started.

I went through the emoticons and found myself easily amused. ' **This is you. ( ｀∧´) "Tetsu." ****And then Kusakabe-san comes in like ****(￣^￣)ゞ "Yes, Kyo-san!"** ' I was having fun. Maybe _too_ much.

' **Then this is you: _** ' …_? What._

' **There's just a line..** '

' **I bit you to death.** '

' **Oh. (´･_･`)** ' I admit, that was a little funny. A little.

..._No reply. I should probably stop bothering him. Wasn't he- Or shouldn't be doing something?_ '**..I think I will go get medicine now.** ' The wisest thing I said all day! I was sure he would agree too.

' **Hn.** ' was the reply. _Who types 'hn' anyway?! Might as well not reply-_

_But_, there was no point denying the smile that stretched across my face. How easily satisfied was I?

Some minutes later, I figured I should really get up and checked my temperature. After I did, there was no denying that I was sick and in need of medicine. And of course, I happened to have run out. _Just my luck. Really._

I should go buy some medicine, I thought to myself as I pulled on a simple coat and dragged my feet out the door. The convenience store should have some.. And it wasn't so far away. So there was no point driving.

I was in no condition to drive. Then again, I was in no condition to walk either. But I needed it and I had no one to bother for it.

My hands idly rubbed against my arms, hugging myself in some form of warmth as I walked. Teeth started to clatter and a shiver ran down her spine. _Coldddd. I'm so COLD, damn it. How much farther- Shit. _

The road in front slowly blurred so I found it a good idea to pause, hand pressing against a nearby brick wall. How.. How much more? I really should've just taken the car or asked ANYONE or…

One free hand pressed against my forehead, checking the temperature that has risen far from before. I wasn't going to deny that I was sick but- This was a bad idea. I reached clumsily into my purse, trying to find the- _!_

A breeze- A gasp. Someone-

"Mmmf-"

A hand. Hand over my mouth, there-

"Quiet or I'll slice your throat." Cold. Metal. Neck. Mouth, hand.

I did the only thing I could have thought to do, and my teeth clamped down heavily upon bare palms.

"FUCK!"

I roughly shoved the person behind me away, not the best self defense, and ran as far as I could. My footsteps slammed loudly upon pavement. I was in the search of anything, anyone. But no one was around and the next house was… far.

I shoved my hand down into my purse, clumsily trying to find my phone. Even in a situation like this, the first thought that came into my mind was call Hibari, not the police. It seemed safer, more secure. But he wasn't home- !

"Do you really think you could get away with that?" His smile turned into a menacing snarl, contorting his face in a look of pure malicious intent.

-!

My back slammed roughly into the brick wall, something rammed Into my stomach- a fist? And I jolted forward, wind knocked out of me. The surface dug into my back painfully.

Sharp intake of breath.

_Can't._ **_Breathe_**-

Large hand gripped my neck, tightening- squeezing. KILLING.

_Air, I need air,_ _**I**-_

"Is this the one?"

"Yeah. She was the one seen with him and his mother."

_Him? Mother? Oh-_

"Let.. Let me.." .._.Go_. I croaked out, strangled. My breathing was obviously decreasing as the hand only tightened. _Can't, I** can't**-_

I started to kick with _futile_ attempts, **unsure** what to do. My hand weakly gripped his wrist, trying to wrench his grasp off of me but- _It's** useless**, it's-_ !

"A-" I gasped, slumping onto the ground with a careless shove from the _**assaulter**_. I _choked_ while **trying** to breathe. _What do I_\- "**_AH!_**" I yelped. _Pain, lot of **pain**, my.._ My hair was being yanked back, held behind me with a relentless force. Hair, head, scalp- My scalp felt like it was going to be torn off soon.

_Help, someone-_

_What do I- WhatdoIdo? If I..If I.. If I put up a fight, would it** escalate** the situation? Should I.. Should- What **could** I do? I **can't**, I-_

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The man snickered darkly.

_Bad. This is bad. I have to,.. to get out of.. To-_ "**_Ah!_**"

He yanked further, higher, and my head was pulled back. My hands were shaking out of fear, _I can't, I-_

"Tell us where Hibari Kyoya's mother lives and maybe I'll kill you quickly."

_What- They're after..? After Akane? Whatdotheywant? Whataretheygoingtodo? I don't know, I-_

_The police.. The police**has**to do something-_

I reached my hand slowly into my pocket on the side, hoping I could call without them noticing since they turned to speak to each other. _This is my chance, my.._

I blindly dialed with the numeral positions I've committed to memory. _One more, one-_

"Oh?"-

"-**_!_**" I coughed, doubling over as he** kicked** me_ down_. _I could-_ "**_AH!_**" I screamed as he kicked my hand, _stomping_-**_!_ _Crushing._** _Hisfeet,myhand,he-_

"Get the phone," he ordered to the other one. His partner picked up the object that was a few feet away from me._ My only chance._

"Thanks to you, now we can call that bastard. Let him hear you suffer."

My eyes widened despite the situation. More _**panic**_ rushing through me, **suffocating**._ I can't.. I can't let him worry but-_

_Whatcouldhesomehow.. What if he could somehowsaveme? Whatif-_

"Or** tell me** where his mother is."

The question snapped me out of my trance. I bit down on my lip, extracting _blood_. Trying to calm myself if possible. _It's not, it'snotpossible but.. I.. Not Akane, I can't._ "No," I answer firmly. "I-**_AHK!_**"

My back hit the wall behind me with a hard kick to my side. _Ithurts, it-_ "St-" My heart thumped wildly as he dragged me up and- "-**_!_**" Slammed me into the brick wall, digging into my back._ Fuck-_

The taller one took some steps away from me and held the phone up to his ears. Despite the other man _**screaming**_ into my face with his _horrid_ breath, I crane my neck to the other side, paying more attention to the one on the phone.

"Ah, Hibari Kyoya."

My eyes widened and I started to struggle fruitlessly, kicking with whatever energy I had left. _Why?!_

"Aw, I'm **so** hurt," the man pouted and his comrade snickered. "You _don't_ remember me?"

"Is this your little friend here?"

The one by me pulled me by the hair, I bit my lip and held back any noise.

I glared defiantly, **refusing** to speak. The guy with the phone nodded to the other one-**_ !_**

I **screamed** as he **_sliced_** a knife by my arm, cutting it. _Blood._ Warm, red blood. MY blood.

"Now, what will it be, pinkie?"

I gave out a forced, raspy laugh that cut short of breath. "Try _again_."

He **punched** me, hand releasing my collar the same time, so I slid against the dirty ragged ground. Skin scraped against rocks of harsh asphalt ground that **cut** into my flesh. Imprinting. _Digging_. _**HURTING**_.

I winced at the_ stinging_ pain as I coughed out blood but it was all growing sort of _numb_ by now.

Like your body being so damaged, everything started to not seem any worse than the previous pain. That kind of numb. Not the no-feeling numb, unfortunately.

"Thanks to your pretty little courageous girlfriend here, you get the honor of telling us where your mother is."

I didn't want to hear his voice.**_ No-_** if I heard it, I'd definitely _lose_ myself. Lose any inkling of courage, of **defiance**, of _mental stability_. I'd want to be **desperately** saved. To _cling_ into his voice with all the strength I had left.

But I can't.

"Don't**_ touch_** her." A hiss so low and hateful it was almost a _snarl_. "Or you'll be wishing I'd let you out of your misery." A voice so_** familiar**_, I'd associate it with home. A tone so **fearsome**, I'd be hiding for the rest of my life if it was directed to me.

But it wasn't. It was _**for**_ me. And the feeling inside me was one that felt of a motion like collapsing inwards, toppling over each other.

I whimpered and shuddered, having the burning sensation of upcoming tears demanding to break free. My hand clenched in front of me, shaky and _**pathetic**_. Weak and _**useless**_.

"Oooops!" They laughed heartily before their eyes darkened. "And what could you possibly do? Before it'd be _too late_."

Hibari's name begged to escaped my lips, I swallowed it down countless times over and over.

_Akane, mother. She.._

I bit down my lip and my nails started to dig into my palm. "Kyo..ya, I'll b-be-... O..kay, s-so-**_AH-!_**"

_Stomach. Fist,_ he rammed his fist into my stomach- "I-I'll b-be-!" **_Again._ **_And-_

"Look at you, being **so** brave. And how much **more** can you keep it up!?"

His menacing laugh mixed with the next blow of** pain** as he punched me**_ again_**. _It hurt._ But I started to get use to it, this _twisting_ **_agonizing_** **PAIN**. Burning. Seering. But now, slightly numbing.

"**_HUH?!_**" the man bellowed, snapped.

"U-!" _Air-_

"**STOP.**" _Hi-_ I've.. I've never heard him raise his voice so _loudly_, so- "I'll _**murder**_ you." I was sure I had some broken bones, but even in this danger, I paid more attention to the way his voice **shook** with _anger_.

It somehow made me more resolute._ I can.. I can do this, I can't do anything but.. I won't let them get to Akane, I won't._

"This is a waste of time," the other grumbled with boredom.

"Killing your pathetic girlfriend will be enough. We'll find your mother after." I didn't have to look to hear the evil smirk that crept on his face. "Say your goodbyes. Since I'm.. generous. Hm?"

"_Sakura_-"

"Kyoya,_ I_-"

"Aw, how touching~ Bye," the man singsonged disgustingly.

"I-"

_Love…? You..? Am... Sorry..?_

"**Fight**. The _ring_-"

_The ring..? Fight? What is-_

_..._

"..The bitch lost it," he spat, glaring down at me with a hateful expression as the phone fell down, crushing under his feet. _Over. It's.. Over..?_

I didn't blame them. I just scoffed, slightly laughing even in the situation I was in. It hurt to laugh. I never expected to ever hear 'I love you' and well, if I was about to die. It would have been nice.

_But the ring? And fight?_

_What about this engagement ring? Was that his way of saying such words?_

_Ah._ But at least he said my name. I can't believe one of my last thoughts would still be marveling over such a trivial thing. _Ah, what is this? This is sad, this is.. the last time I'll hear his voice._

They were talking to each other now. But I didn't _care_ anymore. _What could **I** do?_ In such a state..

"Just shoot her." _Just shoot me._

"Why don't we torture her more? After what that bastard did to our people."

"I wan….."...

This was probably supposed to be where the heroine fought to give up, find some kind of way. That was not me.

Akane would be depressed.. Heartbroken. If she knew, she might blame herself.. I thought of her crying into her hands, shaking, and losing herself into negative thoughts. I wanted to reach out to her- but I wasn't dead, yet.

M.M would be sad.. But she would also be furious more than anything. I imagined her pacing back and forth, crying but also yelling at nobody in particular. I imagined her frustrating screams with tears, not utterly depressed sobbing. Ah… I won't get to go to all those sales without her. We won't eat desserts together… I hope she finds a new best friend.

Father would be surprised, displeased. He would feel a strain but he wouldn't be as hurt as Akane. He might feel regret, but not heartbroken. He would endorse himself more in research, if it were possible, while I would be joining mother.

My coworkers.. My past classmates. Most people would attend my funeral. They'd leave a rose, a few tears perhaps or a small frown. They'd try to think of any moments we'd have together, though it would fall short and shallow. For I knew many, but didn't know much. I was close to few.

Hibari... No, _Kyoya_..

_I… I still-_

My hand was in front of me though the vision constantly swerves in and out of focus. I barely closed my eyes- ! But it shot open again when an aching impact was sent to the side of my stomach.

I coughed and curled up slightly, having been kicked again.

"I don't have time for this."

I was thinking of her smiling face. Her radiance, her love. Her kind words and kept promises. I was thinking about her-

But I was also reminded of darkness. Perpetual darkness. Infinite pain. And maybe even Hell.

The softness of her kindness and the aching sharp stabs, cold rough fingers strangling my neck till I couldn't breathe or scream or cry or LIVE-

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

_..No._

_...No?_

_I'm scared._

_I'm scared of pain. It hurts. I don't want to be hurt anymore._

_I'm afraid. I don't want to die._

"TELL ME _WHERE SHE IS_, BITCH."

_But..._

"I'll **ne..ver**... let you lay... a hand on her."

_Over my dead body, bastards. _I would never.. I would never jeopardize the remaining time Akane had left. If I could help her.. Repay her in any way that I could. I will. And this was it.

"You little bitch. What do you think YOU can do? We'll _kill_ you and find her anyway."

_Pathetic._

_I won't. I won't let you. You won't touch her._

I tried to press up, shakily, but I managed to get on my knees. _I won't let them, **I won't**_-

"What the?!"

"You told me she was a civilian!"

"She is!"

I wondered what it was that upset them. Then I felt a kind warmth.. calming coolness on my left hand. I strained my neck to see and my eyes widened.

I was definitely going crazy- but they seemed equally afraid of that as well. So much for a bunch or magic tricks or light effects that Kyoya put into the ring. Whatever. It was probably science and technology.

"Killing her would be enough anyway. Get it over with."

My smirk twitched up hatefully, I was certain. If I was going to die, then I was going to die mocking them.

"A-Af..raid of a l-little..light?"

I would put this irregular thing to good use but.. I was tired. Exhausted. And my eyes fought to stay open. But I felt a bit lighter, somewhat. I stood on wobbly legs, begging to give in. But I stumbled forth, trying to run-

"Agh-"

"Where do you think you're going? What happened to all that talk, you little bitch?" he snarled into my ears as he yanked my hair back.

Though in a quick instant, I was sure I caught the glimpse of...red? And the distant muffled sounds of men groaning.

The gun clicked by my head, its touch _cold_ to my temple, and I closed my eyes.

No white light. No flashbacks. Just a pool, an ocean of regret. And I was _drowning_-

_I should've.. I should've done so much more.. I should've said more things.. I should have told him.. told Akane, told Emu, told father.. Father. I never forgave him, father, I..._

"Say goodbye."

In this situation, I would have been as stupid as Hibari credited me for if I were to believe my ideal knight in shining armor would come for me. He didn't.

Even if.. Even if he always did-But, this was no fairytale.

My lips stubbornly twitched into a faint smirk. No happy ending for me.

"Goodbye-" -_**!**_

Gunshot. An immediate but dulling pain surged through me.

And I lost conscious...

The welcoming, painless darkness engulfed me..

_I have.. so many regrets._

_Sorry, Akane-san..._

_...Kyoya..._

_..Emu..._

_Even mother... father..._

..._Good_.._**bye**_.


End file.
